Love's spelled DISASTER
by batzmary
Summary: This is the story of Troy and Gabriella who happen to be bestfriends since high school. But could their feelings for eachother suddenly change as soon as they move together when they go to collage? Love is never how you expect it to be.
1. Chapter 1: Apartment

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R. 1x01

Love is never exactly what you expect it to be. You may imagine it, you may plan it; but it doesn't mean it'll go that way. You can't control with who you fall in love with; it may be with your teacher, with an actor, with that cute guy that sits next to you in Math class… or even your best friend. Well… this is the story of two best friends, who didn't plan falling in love for each other.

It was the last day of school; senior year was finally coming to an end and everyone was excited and nervous at the same time.

Gabriella walked down the hallways of East High as the memories flooded her head, she was so going to miss this place, and even if she hated to admit it… she was scared to death of her future. Every thing went too fast for her, it seemed like it was yesterday when she was only 14 and she was entering those doors for the first time with a lot of fear. Of course she made friends very fast, and the best of all of them: Troy.

Those two were inseparable; they seemed like brother and sister.

Troy was her first friend in high school, the one who always stood by her with rumors, the one who defended her from jerks like her ex boyfriend and the one who made her laugh even if she was about to cry. She didn't know if she could've survived high school without him, he was her everything.

Even though if Troy was a pervert sometimes and would say and do things that crossed the line of respect, Gabriella knew that she wouldn't find a friend like him, ever. He was the only one who she could really talk to.

She giggled as she remembered how angry she got when Troy told her that he was marking her period days in his calendar, so he wouldn't bother her at the wrong time.

"_YOU'RE SCHEDUALING MY…. DAYS?!" __She yelled at him, causing him more laughter._

"_Well, yea… we wouldn't like me to end up dead only for bothering you at the wrong moment, now would we?" He smirked._

"_HOW DID YOU EVEN…?" She couldn't finish as she felt the rage coming on her. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms so she wouldn't choke him to dead. _

"_I started counting since the moment you asked my sister for a pad" He shrugged, guessing the rest of her question._

She laughed harder as she remembered how she grabbed his head and slammed it against her locker; he walked around with a huge bump in his forehead for like 2 weeks.

She looked at her watch and saw that she still had 10 minutes before Homeroom, so she decided to go looking for Troy. Knowing him, he must be still outside of school checking some girls out.

As she exit the school she saw him laying on a bench looking up the sky. She sneaked quietly behind the bench and when she made sure he wasn't looking, she grabbed a good hold of the back of the bench and jumped over it, landing on his stomach.

He grunted and she giggled, grinning down at her best friend. "Hey there, Winnie!"

"Lucky for you, I have a strong stomach! And don't call me that!" he glared up at her.

She laughed and patted his cheek "Someone's grumpy today, let me guess… you didn't get laid last night like you planned?"

He glared up at her but then sighed "She jerked away the moment I tried going for her shirt"

Gabriella burst into laughter and got off his stomach. She flapped her hand at him for him to sit straight and when he did, she sat next to him "I told you she wasn't gonna give in!"

"Shut up, would you! I feel terrible already" he rubbed his temples.

She giggled and rubbed his back "hey, it's okay… I'm sure she'll regret and come crawling asking for sex!"

He chuckled and smacked the back of her head "that was the lamest comment you could've said to someone to make them feel better! …. But thanks" he smiled.

"No problem" she smiled. "Now, cheer up! It's the last day of school; we should be making a mess and traumatizing the teachers"

He laughed. "Gabs, we do that everyday; well I do the mess, you traumatize"

"Are you suggesting that I'm ugly?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He raised his hands in defense "You said it! Not me!"

She smacked him on his chest "Asshole!"

He grinned "C'mon Twinkie, lets go to class"

***

"GABS! GABS! GABS!" She heard someone yell her name behind her. It was her last class and she was walking back to homeroom. She turned around just to see Troy picking her up and spin her around.

She squealed. "Put me down, Bolton!"

He put her down and then grabbed her by the shoulders "I found it!"

She frowned at him confused "You found what?"

"The apartment! I found one just perfect for us!" He grinned at her.

Her eyes went like plates. "YOU FOUND ONE?!"

Troy and Gabriella were both going to UCLA, and as they didn't want to pay rent for a small and stinky room in collage and share it with some stranger, they decided to buy one near the university. Their parents agreed and they would pay half and half; besides, what could be better than living with your best friend?

"Yes! Chad showed me the news paper in Biology class" he grinned, still trying to catch up with his breath. "It has 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms, but it's surprisingly cheap!"

"Location?" she asked

"Two blocks away from UCLA"

"Neighborhood?"

"Safe, I checked" he smiled.

"Then Great!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're going next week to check it out and see what our parents think" he smiled and pulled back.

"Okay!" she smiled at him with that silly grin she wears every time she's excited.

He chuckled at his best friend; she looked so lame with that stupid grin all over her face. But he knew that she couldn't help it; it was an instant reaction, almost like breathing or… farting.

"Alright, Twinkie… quit the grin, it embarrasses me" he joked.

"Bah!" she rolled her eyes but kept on grinning.

**To be continued.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing anything lately…. It's just too stuff going on in my life and I needed some time without doing nothing… so I hope you liked the chapter… I got this idea while I was watching "Friends" when Rachel was living with Joey, and I though "heeeyyyy….." lol cya my friends! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R.

**Hello guys! Missed me already? :P**

The whole class started counting backwards… 5…4…3…2…1. The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats. Some hugged, some kissed, some spanked each other and got slaps in response… others just sunk in their chairs already missing high school.

"Gabs! C'mon! Don't be sad!" Troy tried comforting his best friend as he saw her put the sad face on he always hated. He can't stand seeing his best friend sad… it kills him.

"Sorry Troy… I'm just… going to miss this place," she tried hiding the falling tears.

Many people didn't understand Gabriella the way Troy did. She was supposed to be happy, to be saying: _Finally! I'm out of here!_ But… she grabbed on to this place like if it were her home.

They say that the best years of your life would be the ones in high school… God Damn they were right. High School was the best part of her whole pathetic life… and now in a blink of an eye they were over, gone, puff! No where to be found! ... just the slightest memory.

Now, why would Gabriella cling to East High like if it were her home? Simply because she had all her "brothers" and "sisters" there; well… more like "brother" and "sister". Troy and Sharpay were her _bestest_ friends in the whole world… and she loved them like if they were her family.

Troy wiped off Gabriella's falling tear carefully with his thumb and then grabbed her hand to get her up from her seat. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know what will make you feel better?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"What?" she murmured.

"A banana split with extra cherries at Joe's."

She smiled up at him really big and he grimaced. "Okay! What did I say about that face, Twinkie?" Troy asked.

She giggled and buried her face on his chest. "Sorry"

"Yeah, yeah! Now please don't ruin my shirt! I won't get lucky if you ruin my favorite shirt!" he joked.

She pulled apart and rolled her eyes. "You've said that since 9th grade and it only worked once and it was with Andy Tower… and she hasn't stopped stalking you since then!"

He glared at her. "I was drunk!!"

"Yea right! You told me all the details Troy! You weren't that drunk!"

Troy opened his mouth to say something but the closed it again. Gabriella grinned at him triumphantly.

"I still banged her hard and nice!" he lifted his chin stubbornly.

"Right!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Now, can we please go for my banana split?"

"Nope! You've been a bad girl Ms. Montez!" He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Careful! I'm still being a girl!" she scolded him.

"You are?" he smirked.

Gabriella smacked him on the back of his head. "You're not going to rape me, are you?!"

"EW!!! You're not that pretty!!"

"Geeze! Thanks Winnie!" she said sarcastically.

"No problem, Twinkie".

***

**2 weeks later**

"Is that the last damn box?!" Troy asked annoyed as he put Gabriella's cloths box in his mini van's trunk.

"Wait!! Frisky is missing!" She yelled and ran to him with a stuffed wolf in her arms. She was never able to sleep without her stuffed wolf, since it was the only memory she had left of her father, who passed away when she was only 4 years old. She almost didn't remember him; the only way she could remember his face, was by pictures.

"Hurry up! Get it in the trunk! I wanna leave already."

"Geeze! Someone got turned down again! Seriously Troy, we're about to leave and you're still flirting with girls around here! Wait till we get to UCLA first!" she rolled her eyes.

"You're not my mother…" he mumbled as he got in the driver's seat.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled as she closed the trunk.

"GOOD! NOW HURRY UP, POP SICKLE!"

"What happened to Twinkie?" she asked as she got in the passenger's seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Wasn't funny anymore, you were starting to like it"

Troy started the car and they waved one last time to their families waiting at their doorstep. Gabriella sighed as soon as they were out of sight and then squealed.

"My God! Gabriella! Shut the hell up! What's the matter with you?!"

"I'M FINALLY GOING TO GET SOME PEACE AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!" she raised her hands in the air and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I bet 200 bucks that in 2 weeks you're going to be crying because you miss him."

"Ha-ha! .... You're on, Bitch!" she smirked at him and then kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy!!"

"Well stop it, Pop sickle!"

"Awe… don't worry… many collage girls will want to sleep with you… you don't have to be so cranky."

"Ha-ha! Ain't funny…. Though it's true… I'm a true hottie, aren't I?"

"Baha! Yea and I have 4 legs and 2 heads!!"

"Well, you hide them pretty well, Gabs" he grinned at her and turned back to the road.

"Shut up Cucumber man!"

"Geeze! Thanks Gabsy!" he smirked at her.

"Why--- oh! You're a pig!" she crossed her arms.

"What!? It isn't my fault you think I'm well proportioned," he kept the smirk on his face while driving.

"Yea… keep dreaming, darling!"

"Nah… in my dreams I'm usually bigger than a cucumber"

"In my dreams you're less of a pervert"

He smiled at her and shook his head, then went back to pay attention to the road.

It was already 7:00 pm when they arrived at their new apartment. Gabriella was deep in her sleep and wouldn't stop talking in her sleep; Troy had a good laugh.

He stopped the car in front of the building and sighed tired. Rubbing his face, he yawned and then shook Gabriella lightly.

"Gabsy… wake up…" There was only a soft snore in response. "Gabby?" He sighed again and got out the car; he went over to Gabriella's side and opened the door. He took her seatbelt off and then picked her up in his arms.

They would unpack in the morning, besides, all their furniture were already unpacked and set, since they came a week ago to receive them from the local mall.

"Welcome home" Troy said to a sleeping Gabby when he passed the front door on the second story, apartment number 474.

He placed her over her bed, he took the cover that was set on the bed's feet and placed it over her. He kissed his best friend's forehead and then went back to the door, taking one last glance and then shuting the door behind him, heading to his own room, tired from a really long trip.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered in her dreams, leaving a small smile plastered on her angel's face.

**To be continued. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Roach

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x03

**Hey guys it's me Mary… sorry for the wait. xD please enjoy! **

The light peered through Gabriella's curtains, waking her up. She fluttered her eyes opened and looked confused around the unfamiliar bed room.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Good! You're awake" Troy said as he barged into the room, causing Gabriella to jump a little. Suddenly everything came back to Gabriella's mind; she must be in her new room in her new apartment. How did she get there? She doesn't remember ever walking up stairs or getting off the car.

"Troy!" she complained as she held her racing heart. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Do I need to knock the door in my own house?" he smirked and raised his eyebrows as he jumped on Gabriella's bed and lay down next to her.

"It's my house too! And if you don't knock, one day you'll find something you don't want to see!" she threatened him.

In response he laughed and smirked at her "Gabs, you have a hot body I'm willing to see!" he joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "I need to get a lock".

Troy laughed. "I'll buy you one for Christmas!"

She rolled her eyes once again but smiled down at her best friend. God, how could he be annoying… but there's no one sweeter or more caring than Troy Bolton.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Troy suddenly asked after a while of silence.

"Well… I really prefer if we unpacked first" She stated. "Then we can watch a movie."

He groaned "You're no fun!"

"C'mon! It'll be fun! I can make some lemonade! We can put some music and-"

"Gabs! I'm not a chick. I don't like decorating and stuff" Troy grimaced at his friend's excitement.

"Well! I'm still making lemonade and you're still going to help me unpack and 'decorate', alright?" She said.

"Ha! Make me!" He dared her.

**2 hours later**

"Can't believe you made me do this!" Troy said as he let himself fall on the couch tiredly.

"You had fun! Admit it!" Gabriella grinned at Troy as she poured a big glass of lemonade and gave it to him. "Here"

"Thanks…" he said and drank the whole glass in 4 long gulps.

"Geeze! You really got tired" she said as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Well… after you made me carry ALL the boxes up here and then move the TV screen around the whole living room and made me move the couches so they would match the carpet and made me hang that stupid plant on the ceiling like 5 times 'cuz you didn't like the spot and other stupid crap you made me do… yea I guess I DID GET PRETTY DAMN TIRED!" he complained.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Troy…"

He looked at her and saw that happy, dorky smile of hers and suddenly... all the stupid shit he did… was worth it.

"No problem, Gabs. And I do have to say we did a pretty damn good job" he said as he looked around.

"Yea we did. Oh! Just one last detail!" she said as she stood up and ran to her room. Troy looked after her confused but curious.

She came back with a photo frame in her hands. She stood up in front of the electric chimney and placed the photo frame on top of it. She stood one step back and felt a warm breath over her neck; she turned her head to her side to see Troy smiling at the picture.

"We took that picture in freshman year…" he said.

"Yup… in the amusement park after…" she started.

"We puked on the roller coaster" both finished and laughed at their sick, but smiling and happy faces on the picture.

"We should've never eaten those corn dogs" Gabriella laughed.

"Well…you were the weirdo one who put chili on them!" Troy smirked down at her.

She smirked back "And you loved it!"

He chocked his head "True…true"

She giggled and then rested her back on Troy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and yawned tiredly.

Gabriella laughed harder "Maybe you should take a shower and go to bed."

"Wish to join me?" he joked with half open eyes and a slight smirk.

"Ew, no" She stated as she got free from the grip of his arms. "Besides, you need your sleep if we want to check the campus tomorrow morning"

"But it's barely 3:00pm!" He groaned.

"Go take a shower, a nap and when you wake up we can watch whichever movie you want" she smiled at her half asleep friend as she pushed him towards his bedroom and into his bathroom.

"Okay! Okay! But I better smell pop corn when I wake up!" he joked and closed the door of his bathroom.

Gabriella shook her head and went to her own bathroom to take a shower.

Oh what a nice dream Troy was having. Oh yeah! That sexy ass, Latina called Vanessa Hudgens was making out with him. He could almost feel her body on top of his. Oh hell yea they were going to do it when suddenly she screamed on his face.

He woke up screaming as well and heard his name being yelled.

"Gabriella?" He started panicking and got up from his bed, grabbing what was closest to him, which happened to the broom Gabriella used to clean up his room a little.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed again. Troy followed her voice into the kitchen.

"What! What!" He asked frenetic as he saw Gabriella climbed on top of the table.

"A ROACH!" She pointed to the insect in the middle of the kitchen, doing nothing but, what it seemed, staring at Gabriella and moving its antennas.

Troy sighed annoyed. "Gabs… it's not bigger than your thumb!"

"Yes it is! CAN'T YOU SEE IT! IT IS HUGE!" Gabriella was trembling from head to toes as she point to it again.

The roach moved an inch closer to the table and Gabriella screamed again, standing up and moving backwards. She lost balance and was about to fall off the table when Troy dropped the broom and catch her before she hit the floor.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" she yelled frenetically as she coiled around Troy, like a constrictor boa.

Troy sighed annoyed and with one arm around Gabriella he grabbed the broom and splat it.

"There! The roach is dead! Now get the fuck off me!" he demanded, but Gabriella kept tied around him.

"Get it out of here!" she demanded as she tightened the grip of her legs and arms around Troy's waist and neck.

"Gabriella!" Troy groaned but with the broom he swept it towards the living room. He opened the wall length window and pushed the roach out. "There! She's gone!"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes!"

She got off Troy and turned around, looking out the window. Troy smirked as he saw her uncovered neck; he slowly put the tips of his finger on it and tickled it lightly.

"A ROACH!" he yelled and in response Gabriella jumped and screamed. Troy laughed. "Classic"

Gabriella glared at him "Fuck you, asshole! You know I have phobia to roaches!" she pushed him.

Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry! It was just pretty damn hilarious!"

She didn't hug him back. "Well next time I see a rat, I'll put it in your room!"

"Well! In my defense, rats have rabies, while roaches-"

"Are attacking little beasts with wings!" she finished.

He laughed again. "Yea, sure Gabs. C'mon lets watch a movie." He let her go, letting one of his arms around her shoulders and they sat on the couch.

**To Be Continued… **

**It isn't my best job, but I had a good laugh; I hope you do too.**

**Peace out guys! Love ya! 3. **


	4. Chapter 4: Mac n' Cheese

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x04

"So which movie are we going to watch?" Gabriella asked as she saw Troy searching for a movie on the shelf.

"I don't know. Which movie you want to watch?" Troy turned to her for a moment and then went back to his search.

"Mmm… well since you did almost all the work at unpacking, you should pick the movie, meanwhile I prepare dinner. What about that?"

"Awesome! I'm starving!" he exclaimed at the same time he picked a movie "What about 'Fast and Furious'?"

"Yeah! What about Mac n' Cheese?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure! Nothing like a big bowl of Mac n' Cheese while watching `Fast and Furious'" he said as he plopped the movie inside the DVD player.

"You're such a dork!" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen.

"AM NOT!" he yelled back.

Gabriella took out the pots and the only package of Mac n' Cheese that was in the cupboard, well the only pack of food in the kitchen, and poured water inside the pot.

She boiled the water at low fire and when she was about to add the Mac n' Cheese, she felt two large hands pinch her sides; she screamed and turned around to face a laughing Troy.

"God! This day can't get funnier!"

"Oh! You want to play? Let's play!" She took her apron off and Troy smirked at her.

"Oh! How scared I am!" he made fun of her as he wiggled his fingers on her face.

She glared at him. "You're so dead!" and with that, she attacked Troy's sides making him laugh.

"No! Gabs! N-No! Stop that!" Troy laughed and managed to grab her wrists.

"That's not fair! You have huge biceps while my arms are thin and weak!" Gabriella complained as she tried to let go.

"Then Go to the Gym Gabsy!" He joked and let go off her.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious!" she said sarcastically and went back to prepare the Mac n' Cheese.

"Oh you know it, babe!" he grinned as he grabbed the spoon from Gabriella's hand.

"Troy! Give it back!" She turned back around and tried reaching for the spoon, which Troy held higher each time she tried going for it. "It's not funny! I'm going to ruin the dinner and then we'll have to buy pizza!"

"Pizza, yum!"

"Yeah, well… do you have money? Because I don't! Now give me the spoon back!" she demanded.

He pretended to think. "Mmm… nope!" then he ran out of the kitchen.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Gabriella yelled and ran after him. "Give me the fucking spoon back!"

She chased Troy around the whole house; jumping over the couches, the dinning table, the beds of both rooms, even the toilets and some boxes from the guest room. Oh yea, Troy was really bored… and when he was bored he would just bother Gabriella till her head turned red from the annoyance. Oh how much fun the son of a bitch was having.

They continued running around the living room, and there's where Gabriella finally tackled him over the couch, landing on top of him.

"Give me the spoon!" she yelled on his face for what would be the 125th time.

"Give me a quickie one and I may consider it!" he smirked at her.

"You're a pig!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You love me, just admit it" he smirked again as he gave her the spoon.

"Thank you… and NO!" she yelled on his face again and was about to stand up when Troy wrapped his legs around her waist, not willing to let go. "BOLTON!"

"Yes, gorgeous?" he smirked.

"Let me go! I'll burn the Mac n' Cheese!" she whined.

"Should've thought of putting off the fire before chasing me" he shrugged.

"You will SO regret it if you don't let me go now!"

"Ooh! So scared!" he smirked.

*5 minutes later*

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! THIS IS NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT!" Troy complained as he tried to free himself from the ropes.

"Annoying me doesn't look so funny now, does it?" she smirked as she finished tying Troy to a chair.

"Two words: Fuck… you!" he replied angrily.

"I'll untie you when I finish dinner..." she kissed his cheek and walked to the kitchen.

"_Damn! She has a nice ass". _Troy thought as he looked after Gabriella. _"Wait! What? No, no, no! I can't think that about Gabriella! She's my best friend! My sister!" _He looked over at the kitchen door again. _"That doesn't mean she doesn't." _He shook his head. "No Troy! Stop it!"

"Did you say something?" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen.

"No, why?" Troy lied.

"I thought I heard you say something"

"You're hallucinating Gabs... By the way, it smells delicious!" He changed subject.

"Thank you! I'm still not untying you!"

"Ugh! Fuck you! Seriously Gabs! Fuck… you!"

She giggled and imitated him "You love me, just admit it"

Troy couldn't help but chuckle at that "You are one little mean ass!" he said.

"Thank you, gorgeous!" She smirked to herself.

**15 minutes later**

"Are you going to untie me now?" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella putting two bowls of Mac n' Cheese on the table in front of the couch.

"Geeze, I don't know" Gabriella smirked. "Are you going to behave now?"

"I'll be a good boy, I promise" he said starring at the Mac n' Cheese; his stomach growled.

Gabriella giggled "Fine, I'll untie you. You starving to death is something I don't want to be blamed for"

"Geeze, I love you too!" he rolled his eyes.

After Gabriella untied him, Troy sat next to her after grabbing his bowl of Mac n' Cheese. He put play on the movie and both ate in silence as they watched the movie.

Moments like this were Gabriella's favorites; just watching a non-sense, action movie with her bestest friend in the whole world and enjoying a package Mac n' Cheese bowl, nothing else was needed; as long as she had Troy by her side… everything was just in its right place.

What Gabriella didn't know was that everything was about to change… but not for the good… it was for the worst.

**The next day**

Gabriella fluttered her eyes opened, to find herself in a really weird, but comfortable situation. She was wrapped in Troy's arms, both lying on the living room couch.

"_We must've fallen asleep while watching the movie"_ she thought as she tried getting up. "Troy…Move" she mumbled as she yawned.

"No…" he groaned as he hugged her closer to him.

Bad move I may say, because that's when Gabriella felt something poking her ass. Her eyes opened like plates and she screamed.

Troy let her go immediately and she fell off the couch. "What! What!" he asked startled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Gabriella asked disgusted.

"What is what?" Troy mumbled as he rubbed his face.

"THAT!" she pointed at his 'man area'.

Troy looked down to where she was pointing and started blushing. "It's… the morning!"

"The morning?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well… yea…. it simply… does that in the mornings…. nothing sexual to do with it!" He covered his boner with a cushion when Gabriella wouldn't stop staring at it. "Stop staring at my boner!"

"Sorry… it's just so… ew!" She shook it off and stood up. "Just get ready, we need to get to the campus before noon." She said and walked off like if nothing had happened.

Troy groaned and covered his face with another cushion. All he wanted to do was to sleep and dream with Vanessa Hudgens all over again.

**To be continued. **


	5. Chapter 5: Amanda

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x05

**Well guys… Drama starts in this episode, please try not to hate me ;) **

Gabriella was the one who had to drive to UCLA's campus, since Troy was too sleepy to even keep his eyes opened.

As soon as they arrived, she parked in a very tight place; I really don't know how she managed to do it. She turned off the car and shook Troy lightly, who happened to be deep asleep.

"Troy…" she said.

"Mmm… oh yes baby…" he mumbled and groaned lightly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Is there a moment when he isn't thinking about sex?" she asked herself and tried waking him up again. "Troy!"

"Mmm… more baby… yes, call me cowboy" he mumbled again. Gabriella burst out into laughter.

"Okay then! ...COWBOY, WAKE UP!" she yelled in Troy's ear and he woke up startled.

"WHAT THE FUCK GABRIELLA!" he yelled annoyed.

She couldn't stop giggling "Sorry to disturb your porno dream Cowboy, but we just arrived." She smirked at him.

His eyes opened like plates "How did you know that…"

"You talk asleep… now let's go, Winnie!" she got out of the car and Troy followed.

"I have to stop having wet dreams" he mumbled to himself.

"You sure do!"

"Fuck you!" he glared at a giggling Gabriella.

They walked around the campus, searching for the main office for like 20 minutes without being able to find it.

"Maybe we should ask someone…" Gabriella suggested.

"No we shouldn't..." Troy shook his head while he kept looking around. "Oh look! There's a map!" he said and ran to it.

As he looked through it, Gabriella just rolled her eyes and walked up to some random girl.

"Excuse me?" she said as she tapped the stranger's shoulder.

"Yes?" the girl turned around.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella… my friend and I are looking for the main office, could you please tell me where I should find it?" she smiled politely.

"Oh… that's easy! You just have to walk to that building, turn right and then walk straight and then you'll find it!" she smiled.

"Thanks A LOT!" she said. "Why do men always hate to ask for directions? I so much easier!" both of the girls giggled.

"I know! By the way, I'm Amanda" she took her hand out. (Starring: Amanda Bynes)

"Gabriella, well you already know that" she shook her hand.

Amanda laughed. "Oh! Look at that hottie over there!" she motioned to Troy.

Gabriella turned around to only see her best friend, still trying to figure out where the main office is.

"Hottie? Do you seriously like Troy?" she laughed.

"You know him?" she asked with wide opened eyes.

"Yeah! He's my best friend…"

"O M G! You totally have to introduce me!" she said excitedly.

Gabriella didn't like that idea very much, she felt an unpleasing knot on the mouth of her stomach… and she didn't know why, but she faked a laugh and nodded.

"Sure… some other day… right now we have to check in"

"Alright! I'll see you around! Oh and welcome to UCLA!" she smiled at Gabby.

"Thanks Amanda! I'll catch you later." She turned around and walked over to Troy "…Bitch" she mumbled. She didn't know why she suddenly felt a feeling of… hate towards Amanda; I mean, she looked like a really nice and sweet girl… the kind of girl that actually Gabriella would approve to date Troy! But… why did she… not like her? Well… maybe she does have something bad, I mean, Gabriella always had this sixth sense or something, maybe it is just that.

"This map is so damn confusing!" Troy complained once he saw Gabriella standing next to him.

She simply rolled her eyes and pulled him by the arm.

"Whoa! What the fuck, Gabs!" he complained as he was dragged.

"See what happens when you ask for directions? You find the main office quicker!" she said, still a little bit annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked. He so knew that tone in her voice, he was the one who causes it almost all the time, for God's sake!

"Yes… just… some bitch" she sighed.

"Want me to call Sharpay so she kicks her ass?" he asked. "You know I would do it myself… but that would be wrong" he smiled.

She giggled. "You don't need to call Sharpay. It's not that of a big deal"

"Okay… but if any guy bothers you… I'll gladly kick his ass for you, no one messes up with my Gabby" he smiled and passed his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her lightly against him.

She smiled at that simple gesture. Now you see what I mean with 'the sweetest guy of all'? She passed both her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. How much she loved her best friend.

"Thanks Troy" she smiled up at him and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. He so hated to see Gabriella sad, that was like the worst pain he could feel… even worse than when he got that appendicitis. He was the only one allowed to annoy her or make her mad, no one else, and when he says no one else, he means NO ONE else.

They arrived to the main office and got their schedules and other papers they needed, they wouldn't be needing them for another 3 days… but they better be prepared and not be standing in a very long and unmoving line one day before.

"What about if we check out the campus while we're here?" Troy suggested as he passed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder like before.

"Yeah, that's a good idea… then we could go to the super market. We don't have a shit in the kitchen but a box of cookies" she giggled.

"Or! We could eat cookies for dinner!" he smiled jokingly.

"But what are cookies without milk!" she exclaimed with fake horror.

"Oh my God! That's so true! We do need to go grocery shopping!" he smiled down at her and laughed.

"Hey Gabriella!" both heard a voice behind them. Gabriella sighed annoyed and turned around faking a smile.

"Hey Amanda!" she said.

Troy laughed. He so knew Gabriella's look of 'Get lost you fucking bitch'.

"What are you doing now?" Amanda asked smiling at Troy.

"Well, we were actually going to go grocery shopping since we don't have anything in our kitchen" she fake smiled. "We just moved into our new apartment two days ago and we barely could have breakfast this morning"

"Oh! In that case I better let you go" Amanda smiled from Troy to Gabriella and then back to Troy. "Hi! I-"

"Well I'll see you later! Come on Troy! We're late!" Gabriella didn't even let Amanda finish when she pulled Troy by the arm and ran off.

"Gabriella! Hold up!" Troy complained as he almost tripped with a rock.

Oh but she wouldn't hold up. Not at least till they were 10 thousand miles away from that tramp! Troy looked from Gabriella back to a confused Amanda and then back to Gabriella.

What the hell was wrong with her? She's never so rude to people. She could hate and not stand people, even insult them behind their back! But never… this! She would never leave people with the word in their mouth.

Once they turned left behind the next building, Gabriella let go off Troy and sighed.

"Can you explain what just happened?" Troy asked. "I mean… Gabs… you're never rude to people!"

Gabriella didn't answer. She wasn't pretty sure herself what got into her. It was… really weird.

"I don't know!" she said.

"You don't know?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No!" she yelled at him and sighed annoyed.

He frowned. "Are you in your days or something?" he asked.

"Troy!" she complained.

"Then what is it?" he said as he took her face between his thick hands.

"I don't know!" she sighed more calmed. "I just… don't like her! She gives me a bad vibe…"

He sighed. "Mmm… then… just stay away from her, alright?"

"Trust me; I'm so planning on doing that! … And you'll stay away from her too!" she added as she raised her scolding finger at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, mommy." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

**To be continued. **


	6. Chapter 6: Chat in the Bathtub

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x06

**Hey my wonderful readers! How are you? Yea let's not waste time and let's go directly to the story xD enjoy! **

**In the Super Market**

"Please, please, please!" Troy begged Gabriella holding a box of Tim Tams (did you know that these are actually Zac's favorite cookies?)

She sighed. "Troy, we have a new box of cookies in the kitchen"

"BUT… they're not Tim Tams!" he whined.

She sighed again. "Fine! Take the stupid cookies!"

He fake gasped "You did not!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry babies, she didn't mean it" he whispered to the box in a coo.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously?"

"What…! They're delicious!" he said as he put the box in the cart and followed Gabriella as she chose some soups.

"You're such a dork!" she giggled as she picked two chicken soups and two Mac n' Cheese.

"Well! Look who's talking!" he said. "Mrs. I LOVE ZAC EFRON AND EDWARD CULLEN!"

"At least I don't have wet dreams with Vanessa Hudgens!"

Troy laughed. "Gabs… you do. You speak in your sleep as well!"

She started blushing "I so do not!"

"Yes you do!" he laughed. "'Oh Zaccy! You're so hot!' "He imitated her.

"Fine! I do! So what?" she said as she threw a jar of pickles in the cart.

Troy stared at the jar. "Uhmm… Gabs… we both hate pickles." He chuckled.

"Oh!" she said and took the jar out, placing it back in its place.

"Tell, me… what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Damn! He knew her so well! I mean she wouldn't just put a jar of pickles inside the cart. THEY'RE PICKLES! She was out in her own little world, still thinking about Amanda… and why did she feel so… angry when she saw that she was interested in her best friend. She couldn't find a straight answer… and jealousy wasn't an option, I mean, it couldn't be… could it?

Troy is almost like her brother; he knows her in a way no one else did, not even her own mother.

Have you ever had a friend, being girl or boy, with who you could count on, with everything? Even call him/her in the middle of the night because you feel bad or sick or sad or angry? Well Troy was that person to Gabriella… he was the one she could go to and complain about her boyfriends… he wasn't the boyfriend she complained about… and he could never be! It would be wrong, weird… out of place! She couldn't risk that just because of some weird… feeling she had when Amanda showed interest in Troy. It's simply stupid.

"Nothing…" she lied.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me"

"I know… but it's nothing important… it's just… collage stuff" she lied again.

"Stop lying Gabs. Tell me what's wrong" he demanded.

She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, okay? I feel… annoyed, angry!"

He frowned concerned. "Don't let that girl ruin your day… it's not worth it, Gabs"

"I know… I know… it's just that…" She sighed.

"That what?" he encouraged her to continue.

She sighed again "Nothing…" She couldn't risk it… she simply couldn't.

"Gabsy…"

"Don't push it, Troy!" she threw a box of cereal in the cart annoyed.

Troy sighed and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards his chest. Once she was there he embraced her tightly and rubbed her back.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to let the tears fall. It was so frustrating to not know what was going on with her. It made her really angry. All she wanted was to make this… stomach ache to disappear. She wrapped her arms tightly around Troy's waist and inhaled his scent. Suddenly she was completely calmed. It was pretty funny how he was the only one who could piss her off till her head explodes… and how he could calm her down when she was irritated.

"Better?" Troy asked after a while of silence and just rubbing her back.

She nodded. "Yeah… thanks, Winnie" she smiled up at him.

"No problem, Twinkie" he smiled back down at her.

"You're back with 'Twinkie'?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Well, yeah… I figured out that it'd be much easier than be looking for new nicknames to tease you with" he smirked.

Gabriella laughed. "Okay then! So now lets go to the fruit section" She pulled away from the hug and took the cart.

Troy shook his head in disbelief and followed her. "You're so weird…"

"And you love me for it!" she giggled.

** Later that day in their house**

"I'm going to take a long bath in the tub, so don't disturb me!" Gabriella said once they finished eating their dinner.

"What if I need a quick fuck?" he smirked at her as he picked up the plates.

"Hire a hooker!" she said and walked out of the dinning room. "Oh! And could you please wash the dishes?"

He groaned "But! But! It's Lakers vs. …" He trailed off when he saw Gabriella's pleading eyes. "No! Don't give that face... Gabs! No! I…. OKAY FINE!" he sighed.

She giggled and walked up to him, kissing him on his cheek. "Thank you…" And then she walked off.

He tilted his head to a side "Damn! That ass!" he mumbled to himself and walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella turned on the hot water after putting a plug in the drain. She sighed. She needed to talk to someone about what was going on. She was worried till death and this subject was the only exception she couldn't tell Troy. She walked back into her room and grabbed her cell phone when she heard Troy talking to someone. She opened her door lightly and tip toed silently to the living room.

"I don't know Chad, she acted really strange today […] She's taking a bath, why? […] Dude, even if she listened and asked about it, I would tell her the truth, I'm worried […] She was very aggressive with this… Amanda chick, she looked at her like if she wanted to kill her... I swear I've never seen her like that before […] I don't know! She won't talk to me about it! […] I know I'm her fucking best friend! You tell her that! […] Yes, I know... it maybe only her hormones, she's due next week" He chuckled. "Well I have to go, I'm supposed to be washing the dishes […] I AM NOT WHIPPED!" And with that he hung up.

Gabriella tip toed back to her room and closed the door silently. She felt so bad she couldn't talk to Troy about this… it felt really weird not to. She turned off the water and took off her clothes. Once she felt the burning water cover her chest she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hello?" a singing voice answered.

"Help me!" Gabriella sighed frustrated.

"What's up Gabs? Troy tried to sleep with you, already?" She joked.

"Sharpay! This is serious! And no, I actually have him well tamed…" she chuckled lightly.

"That's my girl… so what's up?"

"There's… this subject I can't talk to Troy about…" Gabriella sighed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Gabriella said what?" she gasped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Don't be such a drama queen!"

"I'm an actress, what did you expect?" she popped a pop corn into her mouth.

"Sharpay, Focus!" I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Sorry… talk to me, babes" she said.

"Well, today Troy and I went to UCLA's campus to pick up our schedules and stuff… and he was being all stubborn, you know how he is" She rolled her eyes. "And while he went looking for the main office in a map, I went to ask for directions to some girl…"

"Yes, I'm listening"

"Well… at first… I really liked this girl, you know? She looked like the type of girl I could hang around…"

"Uh huh." Sharpay encouraged her to continue.

"And then when she saw Troy, she started being all 'oh he's so hot!' and stuff like that, and when I told her he was my best friend…" She sighed again.

"Oh My God! You so have to introduce me!" Sharpay giggled like a stupid brat and then rolled her eyes "Hate people like that!"

Gabriella laughed. "You sounded just like her"

"And then what happened?" Sharpay thought that she may know where this was going, so she payed way more attention to what Gabriella was saying.

"Honestly… I really don't know… It really pissed me off! I swear Shar! It made feel sick and angry! And I don't know why!" she sighed frustrated again.

Sharpay laughed. "Gabs, it's more clear than crystal itself! You're jealous!"

"I am not jealous, Sharpay!" she groaned annoyed.

"Sure, Gabs!" She said sarcastically "It wouldn't be the first time someone fell in love with their best friend!"

"But it can not happen to me! He's almost like my brother, Shar! I can't fall for my brother!"

"Gabs, he isn't your brother… he is your best friend with a really hot body, gorgeous eyes and who loves you very much! I can't blame you for not wanting to introduce him to this chick!" She giggled. "I would want him all for myself as well!"

Gabriella laughed "You can have him then! You know you have my blessing!"

"Trust me! I would take advantage of it, if HE WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He isn't in love with me!"

"Gabs, remember when Chad used to flirt with you in Junior year?"

Gabriella frowned confused at the sudden change of subject "Yeah, what about it?"

"HE ONLY DID IT TO MAKE TROY JEALOUS!" she screamed into the phone, causing Gabriella to shove it away from her ear.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"See? Everyone could see it! You guys are meant for each other!" Sharpay smiled.

"You are sick, Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled into the phone.

"I am not! We so waited patiently for you guys to get together, but _NO_! You had to start dating Kevin! I told you he was a jerk, but did you listen? Nope!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "What does Kevin has to do with any of this?"

"If you hadn't dated him, maybe you and Troy would be practicing making babies right now!"

"You know? I should really hang up on you!" Gabriella told her disgusted.

Suddenly the door burst opened and Gabriella screamed.

"TROY!"

"Sorry to disturb you, but there's this annoying guy at the door saying he wants to welcome us to the building" he said.

"I'M NAKED HERE!"

"Bah! Like if I haven't seen you naked before!" he rolled his eyes.

"YOU HAVEN'T!"

Troy smirked. "There was a hole in the locker's room in East High that let us see right to the girls shower"

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay yelled from the phone, listening to all.

Troy grabbed the phone from Gabby's hand "Yeah, nice butterfly tattoo by the way Shar! Though I think it would've looked better in your hip!"

"FUCK YOU, BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled at him

"Love you too!" he handed Gabriella back her phone. "So what should I do with the guy?"

Gabriella groaned. "I'll be out in 5"

"Okay… and put some clothes on!" Troy smirked and walked out.

Gabriella sighed and put the phone on her ear again. "Hello?"

"Oh now I remember why I don't like him… HE'S A FREAKING PERV!"

Gabriella laughed. "I know…"

"I don't know how you stand him! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAW US NAKED!"

Gabriella shuddered "Not only him, but he whole basketball team!"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Sharpay complained. "Every guy of East High knows I have a tattoo in my left cheek!"

Gabriella giggled "I didn't even know you had a tattoo!"

"Shut up!"

She laughed again and sighed "Well, I'll talk to you later Shar…"

"Okay… and remember what I said, okay?"

"I'll try not to!" and with that, she hung up.

**To Be Continued. **


	7. Chapter 7: Shane

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x07

Gabriella got dressed quickly and ran out of her room to see Troy watching some stranger guy ramble and ramble about Soccer.

"Don't do that, he hates Soccer" Gabriella interrupted him and Troy saw her with thankful eyes.

The guy turned around and smiled totally stunned by her beauty. He stood up and put his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi! I'm Shane! (Starring: Joe Jonas)" he smiled at her.

She smiled politely back at him and shook his hand "Gabriella"

Shane turned her hand and kissed the back of it "Nice to meet you, Gabriella" he smiled and Gabriella couldn't help but blush.

"N-nice to meet you too" she stuttered a little and smiled a little bit more natural.

Troy didn't like that one bit. He frowned and he felt like someone had just kicked him in his stomach. What the fuck are that guy's intentions…! Just look at him! He's all flirty and cocky! And Gabriella is acting like… like… A GIRL! That's…wrong in so many levels!

Gabriella cleared her throat a bit and took her hand back "Uhmm… so Shane! What do you for a living?" She asked motioning him to sit down.

He took the invitation gladly and sat down, crossing his legs. "Well, I'm currently studying Psychology at UCLA" he smiled.

Gabriella's eyes popped out "Really? I- I'm starting Psychology in 2 days!" she exclaimed. She walked around the coffee table to sit next to him, but Troy grabbed her by the waist and made her sit down on his lap.

She complained giggling a little "Troy!"

"Yes, princess?" he smirked at her, totally aware of a frowning Shane.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Shane "How's the career like?"

"Oh it's pretty awesome, I think you'll like it" he smiled at her cockily. Troy glared at him. He's so earning it! How dares he flirt with Gabriella? Or a better question… why did it bother him?

Troy frowned to himself confused and tuned out completely from the conversation, even if he wasn't really forming a part of it. Why did it bother him that Gabriella was flirting with Shane? I mean, she used to flirt with guys at East High and it didn't even bother him at all! Why is he suddenly feeling jealous? Wait… jealous…? No, no, no. Troy Bolton can't be jealous of Gabriella Montez, she's his best friend! She's his sister! God no! There must be another, more believable reason! Jealousy… that's simply absurd!

"Yeah! Troy and I used to do that all the time in High School, right Troy?" Gabriella suddenly asked him.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" she giggled.

He nodded "Yeah, yeah… I was just thinking"

"About?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uh… just… stuff" he faked a smile. "Don't worry… so… what was what we used to do in High School?"

Gabriella started giggling like crazy "Stuff that pissed off the teachers! Remember that time when we splat an egg inside Mrs. Darbus' bag?"

Troy laughed "I was the first one she suspected about! And she didn't even think of you!"

Gabriella grinned at him "That happens when you're a straight A student"

"More like I geek, I'd say!" he smirked.

"But look who's the geek's best friend! The captain of the basketball team!" she smirked.

"No way!" Shane said stunned. "What the hell was going on in your school?" he laughed.

"Nothing" Gabriella shrugged. "He used to tease me a lot in freshman year, until one night my friend Sharpay made me go to a party with senior students… and then I bumped into Troy. At first he was like all jerky, but then we got into talking and… here you have us now sharing an apartment" she smiled at Troy and he smiled back.

"I only did that because I was drunk and I wanted to get into your pants" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Winnie"

"You seriously have to stop calling me that" he said.

Shane laughed. "Well, it was really nice meeting you both" he stood up "But I really have to go now, my roommate is probably starving and she'll kick my ass if I don't wash the dishes"

"I know the feeling!" Troy said and Gabriella smacked his chest. "Ow!"

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who cooks here!" Gabriella said.

"I'd cook! But you say I would only burn the kitchen down!" he replied.

"Why do women always say that?" Shane asked Troy.

"That's what I ask myself that since the day I met this weirdo!" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Men!" Then she smiled at Shane "Why don't you bring her tomorrow for dinner?"

"That'd be awesome! Thanks Gabriella!" Shane said.

Gabriella stood up from Troy's lap and Troy imitated her. She gave a hug to Shane and she walked him to the door. Once he was out, Troy sighed relieved.

"Finally!" he raised his hands and looked at the ceiling.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"He's finally out of here! All the pussy does is ramble about soccer and flirt with you! It's so stupid" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He was not flirting with me!" she said and walked to the kitchen.

Troy followed her "He was so flirting with you, and you were flirting with him back!" he said as he sat on the bar next to the sink.

Gabriella took out the package of Tim Tams "I was not flirting with him, Troy. One thing is to be polite and other is to-"

"Act all girly and giggly?" he looked at her raising his eyebrows.

Gabriella glared at him "Either way, why does it even bother you?" She said and took two cups from the cupboard.

"It doesn't bother me! Why would it bother me?" he asked her… and to himself.

"That's what I would like to know!" she said as she poured milk in the two cups.

"Well, it doesn't bother me…" he smirked. "I was actually thinking that you would finally lose your virginity" he lied.

Gabriella hand him one of the cups "Yeah, funny Troy! I don't even like the guy…"

"Right!" he said sarcastically "That's why you were all 'Oh Shane! How's the career like!' "He giggled like a girl.

Gabriella glared at him and smacked the side of his head. "I do not sound like that!"

Troy laughed and rubbed his head "Yeah, you pretty much sound like that!"

"Two words: FUCK… YOU!" she said and walked out of the kitchen with her cup of milk and the package of Tim Tams.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with MY Tim Tams..?" Troy followed her.

"To eat them?" she said with a 'duh' tone as she walked to her room.

"But they're mine!"

"_WERE_ yours!" she grinned to herself and closed the door of her room behind her.

"GABRIELLA! GIVE ME MY TIM TAMS BACK! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH TO DO THAT!" She yelled back and opened the package.

"DO NOT TOUCH THEM, OR I SWEAR GABRIELLA, THAT YOU'LL BE SORRY!" he banged on her door.

Gabriella laughed and stood up from her bed; she opened up her door and looked at Troy. "Show how sorry I would be!" she smirked challenging.

Troy glared at her "Do not dare me, Gabriella!"

"Well I think that's exactly what I'm doing" she smirked at him again.

Troy smirked back at her and pulled her up from her waist. Gabriella squealed as Troy dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You're so dead, Twinkie!" he smiled evilly at her.

"Oh! Look how scared I am!" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Troy attacked her sides, making her laugh so hard that even the neighbors stopped what they were doing trying to find out what was that weird noise.

"T-TROY BOL-TON! I SW-EAR I-I'M GOIN-G T-T-TO KILL YOUU!" She laughed harder.

"You say that all the time and you never do!" he laughed with her and kept on tickling.

"PLEASE!" she begged. "S-STOP! I'M GO-N-NA EXPL-O-ODE!" she laughed.

"Say that I'm the hottest guy in the planet!" he smirked.

"I RE-FUSE TO T-TELL LIES!" she choked out.

"Then your head will explode!" he smirked at her.

"FINE!" She cried out. Troy stopped tickling her and looked at her waiting.

"Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the planet" she sighed defeated. God, how she hated to lose against Troy.

"Geeze, thank you Gabsy! I didn't know you thought of me that way!" he smirked at her.

"I don't!" she said.

"You just said it" he smirked.

"Fuck you!"

He laughed and kissed her cheek; Gabriella couldn't help but smile at that simple gesture. They looked into each other's eyes for a while and something inside Troy was yelling him to kiss her. He was actually considering it when the phone rang.

**To Be Continued. Muahaha! I'm such a bitch; P**


	8. Chapter 8: 'Please'

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.R.E.R 1x08

:**D ready for next chapter?**

Troy got off of Gabriella and answered the phone. Who the hell was calling here? None of them has given anyone their new phone number.

"Hello, Bolton- Montez house?" he said and smirked at Gabriella who rolled her eyes at that lame sentence.

"Hey! It's Shane! Is everything alright?" he asked.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yes, why?"

"I heard someone screaming from your apartment" Shane said concerned.

Troy rolled his eyes again "Yes, I almost killed Gabriella, why?" he said sarcastically

"Why?" Shane asked shocked.

"Oh come on dude! Are you really that stupid or are you just pretending?" Troy asked annoyed. "She screams really loud when I tickle her"

"Well it really sounded like you we-"

"Goodbye Shane" he didn't let him finish and hung up.

Gabriella looked at him confused. "What was that all about?"

"Your boyfriend was worried that I may of killed you" Troy said and flopped on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Boyfriend?"

"Shane!" he sighed. "God damn it, he's so annoying. I new I should've kicked him out when I could"

Gabriella pushed herself up with her elbow and looked down at Troy "Calm down, Troy… he was just worried… I do scream like if I was about to get killed. Who wouldn't freak out?"

Troy closed his eyes and sighed. Why did Shane bother him so much?

Gabriella passed her hand through Troy's hair and kissed his cheek. It confused her why he hated him so much, well… acted like he hated him so much. They just met him! Well, it didn't matter. It wasn't like she was going to start dating Shane or something! In that case it would really worry her that her best friend didn't like her boyfriend…

** the next day**

The doorbell rang and Troy stood up annoyed. Yup! Today was the stupid dinner where Gabriella invited stupid Shane and his roommate for dinner.

"Hey man!" Shane smiled and shook Troy's hand.

"Hey Shane!" he faked a smile. "Please come in!"

"Thank you!" he said. "This is my roommate, Amanda!"

Troy's eyes opened wide as soon as he saw Amanda.

"_Oh no… Gabriella's going to be very pissed about this!"_ Troy thought and faked another smile "Hey Amanda! Please come in!"

"Thank you, Troy!" she smiled really big and she hugged Troy randomly.

Troy looked at Shane and he smiled "She likes hugging people!"

"No, really?" Troy replied as he gently pushed Amanda off him.

"Sorry!" she smiled apologetically.

"No, don't worry…." He smiled politely. "Let me go check on Gabriella, she's taking too long! Please sit down, I'll be right back" He smiled again and ran off.

He burst into the room without even knocking to find Gabriella in her underwear…again.

"TROY!" she complained as she covered herself with her towel.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, not caring if Gabriella was half naked. "Your boyfriend's arrived and guess who his roommate is!"

"Who?" she asked as she tightened the grip on her towel.

Troy rolled his eyes "Gabs I've seen you totally naked before, quit the crap!"

Gabriella sighed and dropped the towel while she grabbed her jeans and began putting them on. He was right… plus… he's her best friend, she trusts him, it's not like he'll do something, right?

"Are you going to tell me who his roommate is?" she asked.

"Your best friend!" he said sarcastically as he sat down next to her. "Hey is that a new bra?"

"Troy!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he said.

"My best friend?" she asked as she stood up and put her top on.

"Mrs. Amanda!" Troy said with a British accent.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"No!" she groaned and flopped on the bed next to Troy.

"I can say that you're sick!" he said with a little bit of hope in his voice. He wasn't thrilled that Shane was here, either.

"No!" Gabriella stood up and turned to Troy. "That wouldn't be nice… now let's go!"

"But… but… BUT!" he whined.

"Shut up and get your ass out while I finish doing my make up!"

"I'd rather stay and have a quickie" Troy smirked at her.

"TROY!"

"FINE, FINE! I'M GOING!" Troy whined and went out of her room.

He walked back into the living room to see both Shane and Amanda staring at the pictures over the electric chimney. Troy cleared his throat.

Both turned around and smiled.

"Nice pictures!" Amanda said. "How long have you known each other?"

"Since Freshman year" he smiled at the thought of it.

"Oh! That's nice!" she smiled. "Shane and I have known each other since… last year" she giggled.

Troy faked a smile "Cool. Please sit down; do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have coke?" Shane asked.

"Sure! Anything for you, Amanda?"

"Just water!" she smiled really big at him and somehow Troy smiled back at her naturally.

"Okay, be right back!"

Troy walked into the kitchen and took out 2 beers from the fridge; he poured one glass of coke and poured another glass of water. He walked back into the living room and handed Amanda her glass of water and then handed the glass of coke to Shane. He went back into the kitchen for the 2 beers and then went back to the living room.

He sat down and sighed. "So… Amanda, what is that you're studying?" Troy tried making conversation, so Gabriella wouldn't kill him for being 'impolite'.

"Oh! I'm studying Communication" she smiled totally interested in Troy. "You?"

"Future Dr. Bolton!" he grinned at her.

"Wow!" she smiled and sat closer to him. "In that case, I'll know I'll be in safe hands if I get in an accident"

Troy laughed "You've got it!" he smiled.

3 minutes later Gabriella walked into the living room.

"I'm so sorry guys… I couldn't find my other shoe and I had to put another pair!"

"You mean this shoe?" Troy smirked as he took out a shoe from below the couch.

"Yes! That shoe! TROY!" She grabbed the shoe from Troy's hand and smacked him on the head with it.

"OW!" he complained and rubbed his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Shane and Amanda laughed.

Gabriella glared at him "For walking into me half naked and for stealing my shoe!"

Troy smirked "Sorry, Twinkie"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down next to him "Just shut up… so how are you guys?" she faked a smile.

"We're fine" Shane smiled. "Now that you just arrived to lighten us up with your incredible beauty" he smirked.

"Uhmm… t-thanks" Gabriella blushed and looked down. "Oh! You got me a beer! Thanks Winnie!" she kissed Troy's cheek.

"No problem Twinkie" he smiled at her.

They talked for another while. Amanda flirting with Troy and Shane doing the same with Gabriella; and Troyella… couldn't be in a more awkward, annoying, jealous situation.

Luckily the dinner went by quickly. Gabriella had prepared her famous 3 cheese pasta and everyone loved it.

Once Shane and Amanda were out of their apartment, Troy and Gabriella sighed relieved.

"Thought it would never end!" Troy groaned.

"Remind me to never invite them for dinner again!" Gabriella groaned too.

"Done!" Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and they walked into Troy's room. Both laid over his bed and sighed.

**Two weeks later**

"Hey Gabriella!" A certain annoying person yelled after her. Seriously didn't she get that Gabriella hated her?

"What's up, Amanda?" she faked a smile.

"Guess who am I planning on asking out?" she jumped happily next to her.

"For the last time Amanda, he won't say yes!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"I've told you many times, he has a girlfriend waiting for him at home" Gabriella lied and rolled her eyes. She has told her that so many times that it seemed real to her now.

"Really?" She asked "Because I asked him yesterday and he responded me with 'what girlfriend?'" she raised her eyebrows at Gabriella.

"_Stupid Troy!"_ Gabriella thought.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Amanda asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay fine! He doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"No shit Sherlock!" Amanda exclaimed sarcastically and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Don't say this to him… but… my friend Sharpay really likes him! Ever since the first time she laid eyes on him" she lied again. "And… well… I was really hoping to gain some time… and talk Troy into it"

"Oh!" Amanda blinked a couple of times. "Well, I don't want you to hate me but… she's really far away… and I think that I may of have a chance" She grinned.

"_I already hate you"_ Gabriella thought and faked a smile "Well, go for it! I want to see if he says yes"

Amanda smiled really big "But you have to help me!"

"What? No!" Gabriella said astonished. Amanda wanted Gabriella to help her? God! They've only known each other for like 2 weeks and it seems that Amanda doesn't get that she's the last person on earth Gabriella would want to help. And much less help her ask Troy out!

Amanda grabbed her arm "Please!" she begged with pleading eyes.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her directly in the eyes. She really seemed to want to date Troy and… she may be stupid… but she wasn't a bad person. And all Gabriella wanted is to Troy to have a nice girl by his side… and to know that, that girl would be there for him when she wasn't able to. But only the thought of Troy and her dating, made Gabriella's stomach turn in disgust.

"Please!" Amanda begged again.

Gabriella sighed again "You really like Troy, don't you?"

"I know I've barely talked to him! It seems like he's avoiding me or something… but yes! He's awesome!" Amanda smiled dreamily.

Gabriella smiled to herself "Yeah, he is…"

And both girls stood there… day dreaming about the same guy both liked… even if one of them wouldn't admit it.

"So?" Amanda asked as she was the first one to snap out.

Gabriella followed next "So, what?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"She asked excited.

Gabriella looked down and sighed frustrated. "Fine! But I don't promise anything!"

Amanda squealed and hugged her very tight "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Gabriella twisted her face disgusted and patted her back lightly. "Yeah, yeah… get off!"

Amanda let her go, but started jumping up and down in front of her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her. "Okay! I got it! Enough Amanda!"

She giggled "Sorry… oh! We so have to go shopping! Of course… if Troy says yes!"

Gabriella smiled as the bell rang "Well, I'll catch you later!"

"Sure! Best friend!" Amanda giggled and jumped off.

Gabriella froze at those words. "Oh hell no!" she mumbled to herself and shook her head, looking down. "Why me, God?" she asked as she looked up at the sky and then walked to her next class.

As she sat down on her desk, her phone vibrated. She jumped a little and took it out to see she had a message from Troy.

Troy: _Could u plz explain y Amanda is all over me 2day?_

Gabby: _y should I know?_

Troy: _cuz all she does is ramble about how gr8 u r!_

Gabby: _she adores me! Apparently I'm her bff!_

Troy: _what? Seriously?_

Gabby: _I'm not surprised she doesn't have any other friends, she's annoying._

Troy: _ur 2 good of a person ;)_

Gabby: _shut up and let me study!_

Troy:_ ok. Luv ya._

Gabby: _luv ya too. _

Gabriella put her cell phone back into her pocket and stared at front when she felt someone's eyes on the back of her head. She turned around only to see Shane smiling at her and waving at her. She smiled back at him and turned back around.

When the class finished, Gabriella stood up and grabbed her stuff, but one of her books fell down. When she went to pick it up, someone had won her. She looked up to see a smiling Shane.

"Hey Gabriella!" he said as he gave her, her book.

"Thanks" she smiled and put her book in her bag.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?" Shane asked hopeful.

"Actually I was heading home just about now, sorry" she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" he smiled. "At least let me walk you to your car!"

Gabriella felt kind of awkward, but accepted. "Alright, thanks"

They started walking out of the building when Gabriella saw something that broke her heart really bad.

**To be continued. (Dramatic music. DUN DUN DUNNNN!) **


	9. Chapter 9: Total Mess

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x09

**Hello :D want to see what happens next? **

Gabriella felt like her world fell apart as soon as she saw what was happening before her eyes. All she wanted to do was cry, but instead of that, she got angry. How dares she kiss _HER_ Troy! And why wasn't he pulling back? Troy knew how she felt about Amanda! And only because she 'gave permission' to Amanda to date Troy, it doesn't mean she could do it right away! Right? And Troy didn't even know he was allowed to date her! He was Gabriella's property!

"_AND WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS?" _Gabriella thought.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Shane asked and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Gabriella nodded her head "I'm fine!" she said kind of harsh. She took one step badly and fell off the stairs, falling on her ankle. "Ow! Damn it!"

"GABRIELLA!" Shane yelled scared and ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head "No… I think I broke my ankle!"

Suddenly Troy was at her side and Amanda behind him "Gabsy! God! Are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" She yelled furiously at him.

"True, stupid question! Here let me help you!" Troy tried picking her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ASSHOLE!" Gabriella yelled at him.

Troy frowned confused "What the hell is your problem? Your period ended 3 days ago!"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO JOKE?" she yelled at him.

"Look! I don't know why you're mad at me! But at least let me take you to the nurse before that thing gets swollen!"

"It's called 'ankle'! And I don't need you to take me to the nurse!" she glared at him.

"Really!" he said sarcastically "Then who's taking you to the nurse?"

"Shane!" she yelled on his face and then turned to Shane "Do you mind?"

"No! Not at all!" He said and picked her up bridal style. Troy frowned angrily.

"Thank you, Shane! You're a gentleman!" she glared at Troy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anytime, Gabby" he smiled at her and started walking to the nurse's office.

Gabriella looked back at an annoyed Troy, she rested her head on Shane's shoulder and began crying. Why was she so heartbroken?

Troy was really confused at why Gabriella was really angry at him. All he wanted to do was help her! And she just started yelling at him out of the no where.

"Troy, are you alright?" Amanda asked.

"No" he said. "I don't know why Gabriella got so angry with me!"

"Well, you'll talk to her when you get to your apartment" she rubbed his arm.

He pushed her away lightly; still annoyed by the way she had kissed him.

He sighed "I need to see how is she… I'm very worried" He didn't even let Amanda reply when he ran to the nurse's office.

Shane had just put Gabriella over the bed when the nurse came in.

"Oh sweetie! What happened?"

"I fell off the stairs" Gabriella sighed.

Shane put his hand over hers and smiled. She smiled back. He was so different from Troy. He wasn't a pervert or a backstabbing asshole; he was a sweet, gentle and innocent guy… who seemed to really care about Gabriella.

The nurse put some ice on it. "Don't worry, you just bent it very bad, it's not broken"

"Thank you" Gabriella sighed relieved.

"Just try to not walk around too much, alright? You'll probably have to use crutches for a while" the nurse said.

Gabriella nodded "Alright…"

"Well, keep the ice pressed to your ankle for a while, I'll be right back" he nurse said and left the room.

Gabriella sighed again and looked at Shane.

"You feeling better?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Good, you've got me worried" he smiled at her.

"Sorry, Shane… I'm fine!" she smiled at him.

He nodded his head and cleared his throat "Listen, Gabby… I was… wondering… if it isn't too weird if…. If…."

"If what?" she raised her eyebrows.

"If you… wanted to go out on a date with…me…?" he smiled at her.

In that moment Troy walked into the nurse's office, but froze up at Shane's words.

Gabriella was still very angry at Troy… and all she wanted was to get him back. Besides! If he could date the girl she could not stand, why couldn't she?

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was about to do… but she did it anyway.

She nodded her head and faked a smile "Sure, why not?"

Troy's heart broke in a million pieces and he just stormed out of there without Gabriella or Shane noticing. He was so angry and sad and… heartbroken. He kicked a trashcan on the way. He didn't mind if he had another 2 classes left before he could actually go home; he simply walked to his car, got in and drove off, not really caring if Gabriella had to walk home, it was only a few blocks away anyway!

"OR HER STUPID NEW BOYFRIEND CAN DRIVE HER HOME AS WELL!" he yelled.

As he walked into the apartment, he slammed the door behind him and screamed at the top of his lungs, turning the table of the dinning room over. He stormed into his room and also slammed the door behind him.

That's when he recognized it.

"WHY AM I SO FUCKING JEALOUS…?" he yelled and threw his alarm clock across the room.

He sighed frustrated and flopped on his bed with his hands over his face.

He laid like that for 20 minutes, then he sat back up again.

"If she can date the guy I can't stand… then why can't I date the girl she doesn't stand?" He asked himself still pissed off.

He stood up from his bed and walked out of his room and out of his apartment. He walked to the next door and knocked on it. A few minutes later Amanda opened it.

"Troy! Hi! What are-"She didn't even finish when Troy smashed his lips against hers.

** 2 hours later**

"Troy?" Gabriella yelled out once she walked into her apartment with her crutches. She looked around and saw the dinning room table turned over. She frowned and got worried. "Winnie? Are you here?"

She walked to Troy's room and opened the door, only to find him making out with Amanda over his bed. Gabriella's heart ached. Both of them turned to her.

"Gabriella..." Amanda said shocked.

Gabriella blinked twice and cleared the knot in her throat "So sorry guys... I uhmm… I…" she sighed and closed the door behind her.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she walked across the hallway to her room. She closed the door of her room and sat over her bed. She sobbed silently as she put her face on her pillow. She would not let anyone see her or hear her cry. She was a strong girl… and she would not let anyone make her feel like crap… even if it was her best friend.

She sat up and took out her cell phone; she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a voice sang on the other side.

"Is it normal to feel so crushed after seeing your best friend making out with another girl?" Gabriella asked and burst into more tears.

"Gabsy…" Sharpay groaned sadly at her best friend's broken voice.

"How long will it take you to get here?" she sniffled.

"I'll be there in an hour!" Sharpay said and hung up.

**To Be continued. **


	10. Chapter 10: Sharpay to the Rescue

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x10

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7" Troy smiled at Amanda.

"Sure!" Amanda smiled excitedly. "And maybe you should check on Gabby… she hasn't gone out of her room in a while" she said worried.

"Nah! I'm sure she's fine!" Troy said as he opened the front door.

In that moment Sharpay walked into the apartment like if it were her own, with a supermarket bag.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked shocked.

She turned around to glare at him "Shut up, asshole! I'm not here for you, but for my best friend!"

She turned her attention to Amanda and looked at her up and down. "I see you don't get tired of sluts" she smirked and turned around.

"What did you just call me?" Amanda asked shocked.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled at her, but it was too late since she had already slammed Gabriella's door behind her.

"Oh Gabby!" Sharpay sighed and sat next to her, getting under the covers.

"Shar…" Gabriella cried and hugged her. "I hate this!"

"I know, babes!" she rubbed her back. "Cheer up! I brought you some chocolate ice cream"

Gabriella sat up straight "You did?" she sniffled.

Sharpay giggled and took out a big chocolate ice cream tub from the supermarket bag.

"Do you have any spoons I could borrow?" Sharpay asked. "I forgot to bring them…"

"In the kitchen…" she sniffled again and opened the tub.

Sharpay went out of her room and walked into the living room to find a very pissed off Troy.

"Could you please explain to me who the hell do you think you are to walk into my house and call the girl I'm seeing a slut?" he crossed his arms.

Sharpay only rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab the spoons. Troy followed her.

"Answer me!"

"My name is Sharpay Evans, you've known me since pre-school, and I'm here to comfort _our_ best friend! Job which you're not doing because you're too busy making out with a slut!" She walked past him and walked to Gabriella's room.

"What's wrong with Gabby?" he frowned as he followed again.

She turned around to face him "Something really bad, why do you think I came all the way over here?"

"And what's that 'really bad' thing?" he asked.

"You ask her yourself! Now if you excuse me… I need to go… and don't even dare to listen behind the door, or I swear I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll wake up in the hospital, in the middle of surgery while the doctors are trying to glue together the useless pieces of your nasty ass!" And with that she walked into Gabby's room and slammed the door on his face.

Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What has he done to make Gabriella feel this bad? Was it even his fault at all?

"God, what do I do?" he asked himself and walked into his room.

Sharpay sat back down next to Gabriella and handed her one of the spoons.

"Thank you" she whispered with a groggy voice and took a mouthful spoon of ice cream.

"Would you tell me what happened now?" Sharpay asked as she took a little bit of ice cream and shove it into her mouth.

Gabriella sighed and told her the story; from the jealousy she felt in the dinner 2 weeks ago, to when she fell off the stairs, to when she said yes to Shane.

"OMG! Gabriella! You should not date guys in revenge! You saw what happened to me when I tried getting back at Jared!"

"Besides getting drunk and end up naked under his covers again?" she giggled.

"I told you to not mention it again!" she yelled at her but both giggled.

Gabriella sighed "Plus… this situation is way different… Jared was your boyfriend… while Troy is just my friend…"

"Correction… your best friend with-"

"A hot body, gorgeous eyes and that loves me very much" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she finished Sharpay sentence.

"If you know it so well, why do you make me repeat it to you…?" Sharpay said and shoved more ice cream into her mouth.

"Because I cannot date my best friend! It would be weird!" she sighed. "Plus he's interested in Amanda… even if he swore she gets into his nerves…"

"Gabsy… have you ever thought that he's just trying to make you jealous?"

"What…?" Gabriella looked shocked at Sharpay.

"Think about it! He started dating the girl you hate and that he hates!" she said. "Why else would he date a girl he cannot stand either?"

"I don't know what I did to him! But I know him more than he knows himself… and he wants to get back at me for something!" She sighed.

"Want me to figure out what it is?" Sharpay asked. "I just need a needle and a pot!"

Gabriella laughed. "No! I think I can handle it myself"

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded. "Positive"

"Damn it!" Sharpay sighed. "I really wanted to torture him"

Gabriella giggled. "I know"

The two friends talked for a long time, either commenting about the movie they were watching or about Troy or…Shane. Gabriella was glad that at least one of her best friends was there to listen to her… even if she wanted Troy to be there instead of Sharpay.

It was around 11:50 pm, when Gabriella woke up. She looked to her right, to see that Sharpay was deep into her sleep. She hated that she didn't have the guest room arranged for her; she would be so much comfortable than in Gabriella's bed. She stood up and walked, more like stumbled, out into the hallway and then to the living room. She turned on the lights and grabbed the cover that was lying on the couch and stepped outside the balcony, sitting on a dirty chair that was already there when they arrived. She sighed thoughtfully as she stared at the cars bellow pass. She hated so much to be mad at Troy… but in that moment, she couldn't even look at him… not after what she saw in his bedroom. Tears rolled down her cheeks and suddenly she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her. She lifted her head up and brown met blue.

"Hi" Troy whispered.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Gabriella asked as she looked back down.

"Nope…" he sighed. "I couldn't, knowing you were mad at me…"

She sighed and looked up at him. She didn't know what to say to him.

Troy picked her up bridal style, only to take her place on the chair and then placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know what I did…" Troy sighed. "But I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said looking at her.

Gabriella looked down and then back at him only to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry… you didn't do anything wrong" Gabriella mumbled on his chest.

"Then why did you yell at me when I was trying to help you?" he asked.

"Well… I guess I kind of overreacted… since I saw you kissing Amanda, knowing how I felt about her." She sighed. "But I don't have the right to be mad about it… you're free to kiss or date whoever you want… even if it's a wacko like her"

"Geeze! Thanks!" Troy rolled his eyes. "How's your ankle, by the way?"

"I just bent it really bad…it'll heal in a couple of weeks" she said as she wiggled her foot. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore"

"That's good" he nodded and the frowned. "So… you've got a date with Shane, I see…"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "How do… you know?" she looked down.

"I went looking for you in the nurse's office… and I heard you" he said not knowing where to look.

"Oh" that was really all what Gabriella could say.

"I thought you didn't like him" Troy said. None of them really wanting to stare at each other.

"I don't" Gabriella shook her head. "But he's a really nice guy, and he really seems to like me…" she sighed. "Plus, I wanted to give him a chance, who knows… love may come" Gabriella shrugged.

Troy nodded understandingly. "_Guess I don't longer have a chance"_ he thought and sighed.

"So, what happened with Amanda?" Gabriella asked, not really wanting to know. "How come you said yes to her if she 'annoyed you' so much?" Gabriella asked making air quotes.

"I… I don't know" Troy lied. "I guess I was drunk or something" he chuckled.

"Geeze, now that's nice" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy laughed and rested his head over hers. Both looked up at the sky, when suddenly a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Make a wish" Gabriella said.

And both made the same wish: _"Make him/her belong to me"_

What they didn't know is that they already belonged to each other… and… that a certain blonde girl was watching them from the corner of the hall.

"_They'll be together sooner or later… even if that means that I have to move here with them"_ she thought and smiled.

**To be continued. **


	11. Chapter 11: Perfectly Fine

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x11

Gabriella fluttered her eyes opened as soon as the sun hit her face only to find herself, once again, wrapped in Troy's arms.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Troy…"

"Mmm…" he mumbled and tightened the grip of his arms around Gabriella.

"Troy!" Gabriella tried again rubbing her face.

"No, just a last quickie" he mumbled.

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief and smacked Troy on the chest.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" he woke up startled and stared at a giggling Gabriella.

"Nice you woke up… now take your ugly hands off me" she smiled.

"Fuck you, Montez" he yawned and let go off her.

"Thank you! Now get dressed or we'll be late for school" She stood up and stumbled to her room.

"Yes dear" he yawned again and closed his eyes.

**20 minutes later**

"I'm home!" A singing voice said as she closed the door.

"Sharpay! Where have you been?" Gabriella asked. "AND TROY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THAT CHAIR ALREADY!"

"GOD! YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOTHER!" Troy yelled back.

Sharpay giggled. "I stopped at Mc Donald's to buy some breakfast!" she grinned as she put the bags on top of the dinning table.

"Awesome!" Troy said as he dug up in the paper bags.

"Wash your hands first!" Gabriella scolded.

"Make me!"

"Don't tease me Bolton!" she glared at him.

"You have a swollen ankle, you won't be able to do much!" he smirked as he took a step closer to her.

"Watch me!" She imitated him.

"Don't hurt yourself Gabsy!" He whispered on her face, still smirking.

Sharpay cleared her throat and separated them "Okay! Enjoy your breakfast while I go take a shower…. You don't mind if I use your shower right, Gabs?"

"No of course not, Shar!" she smiled. "You can do whatever you want as long as you're staying."

"Yeah! How long are you staying by the way? I don't think Amanda will like it much, since you called her a slut!" Troy said raising his eyebrows.

"Y-you called her… a… s-slut?" Gabriella covered her mouth trying to avoid the laughter.

"Well, she is! She was wearing a very short skirt if I may say!"

"Hey! It wasn't that short! It didn't even turn me on!" Troy defended her. _"And why am I even defending her?" _He thought.

Gabriella looked at him shocked. Was he seriously defending her? Maybe she and Sharpay were both wrong. Maybe he wasn't looking to make her jealous or to get revenge… maybe he does really like her.

"Well it was hell damn short Troy!" Sharpay complained. "And if you don't look after her, some guy may just rape her or something"

"Geeze! That's nice of you!" He rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm going to go change…"

He took one of the paper bags and walked to his room. Gabriella stared after him and put her hand over her face.

Sharpay rubbed her back and whispered on her ear "Don't worry, everything will get fixed"

Gabriella nodded. "Tell Troy I'll wait for him in the car"

"Okay, but… aren't you going to have breakfast?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not hungry…" Gabriella grabbed her crutches and opened the front door.

**In school**

Sharpay stayed at Troyella's apartment so she could take a long bath… let's hope that she doesn't make a mess in the house.

Troy parked in the parking lot of the school and helped Gabriella out of the car.

"Thanks, Winnie" she sighed as she took the crutches from Troy and placed them under her arms.

"No problem, Twinkie" he smiled. "Walk you to your first class?"

"I'd love that… thank you" she smiled.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's bag and put it over his shoulder. Both walked in silence… and that was hell weird. Not ever since the day they became friends there was a moment of either awkward silence or comfortable silence… but just the fact of walking one next to each other… was damn right.

"So… at what time is your date tonight?" Troy asked.

"Around 7, why?" she looked up at him.

"Oh… mine is at that time too…" he said and looked away.

"Oh… well… I bet I'll have to help you with your tie huh?" she faked a smile.

"No, I'm not taking her anywhere fancy…" he smiled. "A pair black jeans and my white shirt will do it"

"Well… I'm not so sure where Shane's taking me so… I guess I'll just wear one of my summer dresses"

"Just don't wear the white one…" Troy said.

Gabriella frowned at him confused "Why not?"

"That's my favorite" he shrugged.

Gabriella smiled up brightly. Troy thought she looked pretty in the white dress?

"Alright" she nodded.

"Hey SMOOPSIEPOO!" an annoying voice yelled behind them.

"Smoopsiepoo?" Troy repeated horrified and suddenly his 'soon to be girlfriend' was hanging on his back.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at that lame pet name. "And you complained about 'Winnie'?" she grinned still laughing.

"Shut up" he glared at her.

"What's wrong with Smoopsiepoo?"Amanda asked confused.

"Goodbye!" Gabriella laughed and grabbed her bag from Troy's hand. She walked into the building only to bump into Shane.

"Hey gorgeous!" he smiled dreamily at her. "Here let me help you with your stuff" he said as he grabbed Gabriella's bag.

"Oh… thanks Shane" she smiled lightly.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked still looking at her adoringly.

"Room 124" she said.

"C'mon… I'll walk you there" he said… _still_ looking at her adoringly. God! He was putting her nervous with so much staring.

"Thanks…" she said and looked down.

Once Gabriella sat down on her desk, Shane kneeled in front of her.

"Excited about tonight?" he asked… STILL looking at her adoringly.

"Seriously! Quit the look! You're putting me nervous!" Gabriella said, blushing.

"I can't help it… you're beautiful…" he said.

Gabriella kept blushing "Quit it! I mean it!"

"You love it… just admit it" he chuckled.

"I don't like blushing!"

"Get used to it… I like to make my girl blush" he winked and got up. "See you tonight, sexy" And with that he left the room.

Some random girl sat next to Gabriella "O M G! Did Shane ask you out?"

"Yes… why?" Gabriella asked confused as she opened her book.

"OMG!" she squealed. "He's like so hot! Tell me how did you manage so he asked you out?"

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I was just myself."

"And that worked?" the girl raised one eyebrow. "Damn it! Why didn't I try that?" she sighed and leaned back on her seat.

Gabriella looked at her weirdly but then shook it off.

She simply couldn't pay attention to her class. She was so lost in her world thinking about Troy and how different he was from Shane. At least Troy didn't get into her nerves with too much staring or saying corny stuff all the time, he was not like that… and maybe that was one of the reasons why Gabriella liked Troy better and why she couldn't simply like Shane…. He was just TOO sweet.

Sure, what girl doesn't like corny once in a while? But Gabriella always liked laughing and fighting and… even getting annoyed only so he could apologize and give her a hug! Stuff… that only Troy did.

She didn't like her situation right now… A month ago everything was perfect and on it's right place. Everything is just so damn mixed up right now…. She's even dreaming about Troy, for God's sake! And not the kind of dreams where you just talk to him or such, but the romantic kind of dreams! Yes with make outs and kisses and dances and… just the two of them… no Amanda or Shane.

Troy was in the same situation as Gabriella… his head wasn't in the Anatomy class, it was floating somewhere in space. He was doodling in his notebook, but not just any kind of doodling… but… only a pair of brown, deep, gorgeous eyes staring at him. He sighed as he saw that those eyes belonged to the woman he could never have.

He has never felt this way for no one… and the worst of all… he was feeling it for his roommate, best friend and 'sister like'. Why suddenly now? That's the simple question Troy was asking himself… why did it have to happen now? Everything was just fine in High School! It was perfect… no confusing feelings or fights for no reason! There was just the two of them knowing that they would be best friends forever… why did it have to change? It was fine the way it was...

It was perfectly fine.

**To be continued. **


	12. Chapter 12: Dates

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x12 **(Dates) **

**That night 6:55 pm (Sharpay went out to do I don't know what the hell) **

Troy knocked lightly on Gabby's door. "Hey Gabs, I'm going to get going, want me to tell Shane that you'll take a little longer?"

"No! I'm almost ready!" Gabriella yelled back from inside her bed room.

"Alright… I'll see you later! Have fun okay?" Troy said and was about to walk away when…

"Wait!" Gabriella said as she hopped on one shoe and opened the door.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

Gabriella hopped closer to him and gave him her blessing "… please be careful, alright?"

Troy chuckled. "Gabs, sometimes I think you get more worried than my own mother… I'll be alright" he caressed her cheek. "By the way, you look very beautiful" he smiled.

Gabby smiled and blushed a little "I'm not even done with my make up…"

"Yeah, I was wondering why your right eye looked bigger than the other one" he smirked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Just go and have fun, alright?" she smiled.

"You too" he said letting her go and turned around, walking to the front door.

Gabriella hopped back into her room and closed her door. God… how much she wished this date was with Troy instead of Shane.

Troy knocked lightly on Amanda's apartment door and a few minutes later, Shane opened up.

"Hey man!" he smiled "I was just about to go over your place to pick Gabriella up"

"Yeah… sit down for another 10 minutes" he joked. "So, is Amanda ready?"

"Yeah, she'll be out in a few" he smiled. "So where are you planning on taking her?"

"I know this place" Troy shrugged. "You?"

"I know this amazing place by the beach, candles and the sunset and violins and-"He couldn't even finish when Troy started laughing "What's so funny?"

"Oh! You're serious" he stopped laughing.

Shane looked at him confused "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, no… I'm sure she'll love it" he smirked. Gabriella was like any other girl, she liked corny… but that was just too much… she'll puke right in front of him. God! How much he wished to be there to see it.

There was a moment of silence when Troy spoke again.

"So listen, Shane" Troy looked at him in the eye and crossed his arms.

"What's up?"

"Gabriella is very dear to me, you know that right?" he asked. "She's way closer to me than my own sister…"

"Yes, I know that"

"Good… so you must know that… if… she gets back home hurt, angry, sad, crying or whatever" he looked deep into his eyes. "You'll have to answer to me… and trust me it won't be pretty, you won't like it… and you'll beg me to kill you… are we clear on that?"

Shane looked at him shocked "O-of course" he stuttered.

Troy put his playful grin back on "Good!"

In that moment Amanda came out and smiled at Troy. "Hi"

"Hi" Troy smiled at her. "You look really nice" he said. She was wearing a red strapless top and a pair of black jeans with black high heals. Her make up was simple and her hair was straightened up.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She was about to hug him when they all heard another door open.

Gabriella stood out in a light blue dress, it had thin straps, and it was cut to the middle of her thigh. Half her hair was pulled up while the rest fell beautifully down her shoulders. Her make up was simple and she was wearing white flats.

And both guys stared at her completely hypnotized. Gabriella sighed relieved and walked (stumbled) over Troy.

"Good! You're still here!" she handed him his keys. "You forgot your keys, again!"

"Thanks Twinkie" Troy smiled dreamily at her and Shane, noticing this, cleared his throat.

"You look very sexy, Gabby" he smirked and Troy glared at him. 'Sexy'? Was he serious? She was way more than sexy! She was gorgeous and beautiful and… and… astonishing and… perfect.

Gabriella smiled "Thank you… so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Shane grabbed Gabriella's hand. "See you later guys"

"Have fun!" Gabriella faked a smile to them, not really meaning it.

"Thanks, so do you" Amanda smiled happily and waved at them as they disappeared around the corner.

"Do you have everything with you?" Troy asked as he held his arm out.

"Yup!" Amanda linked her arm around his and they walked off.

**with Shane and Gabriella**

Shane stopped the car 15 minutes later in front of the beach and helped Gabriella out.

"Here, hold on to my arm!" he smiled. "You know what the nurse said."

Gabriella smiled at his generosity and linked her arm around his. "Thanks, Shane"

"No problem, I can't let a beautiful girl like you, get hurt" he smiled and Gabriella blushed.

"I told you I don't like blushing!" she said, red like a tomato.

"And I told you that you'd have to get used to it" he smirked and they continued walking.

They arrived to a small, but very expensive, restaurant titled "Sweet Italia". It was really beautiful; so beautiful that it made Gabriella's jaw drop. Shane opened the door for her and she stepped in. The interior was way prettier than the outside, too fancy for her taste.

"Mr. Gray!" the waiter greeted him. "Your table is ready"

"Thanks Jackson" Shane said as he put his arm around Gabriella's waist.

He leaded her towards a beautiful balcony with a view to the ocean, the sunset was at its point and candles lighted up the place, there were rose petals around the table and there was a bottle of the best kind of wine that you could find on top of it. It was any girl's dream come true… and Gabriella was screaming in horror inside her head… she seriously wanted to puke.

"Like it, loved it?" Shane asked very sure of himself.

"It's…. nice… I guess" Gabriella faked a smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Is there something wrong?" Shane asked worried. "Is something missing?"

Gabriella looked at a terrified Shane and she… simply couldn't hurt his feelings "No, no, no! It's perfect! It's... beautiful" she faked a smile at him.

"Good! Now… sit down my lady" Shane said as he offered her a seat.

Yup, she definitely wanted to puke.

**With Troy and Amanda **

"Wow! I love Rico's!" Amanda smiled at Troy as he held the door opened for her.

"Glad to know!" Troy smiled and walked after her.

They both sat down on a table and started looking through the menu.

"I think I'll just order a salad and the chicken bowl" Amanda said "I'm not that hungry"

"Salad? Are you serious?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with it?" Amanda asked confused.

"No nothing" Troy shook his head and sighed. If Gabriella was here, she would've surely ordered for the double cheese burger… it's her favorite.

Amanda put her menu down and stared at Troy "What are you going to order?"

"Uhmm… probably just the double cheese burger" he smiled. He surely missed Gabriella.

"No, no, no!" Amanda scolded him. "Too much calories for you!"

"So?" Troy shrugged "I'll go for a jog tomorrow"

"Nope… you're not eating that!" Amanda said.

Troy frowned at her. "I think I can eat whatever I want!"

"Not as long as I'm your girlfriend" Amanda stated and took her menu again. "Mmm…" she mumbled as she stared at it again "You'll order the grilled chicken with French fries"

"You're kidding me!" Troy said "And since when you're my girlfriend?"

"Since the moment you kissed me, duh!" Amanda said and closed the menu.

"_God, what have I gotten myself into?"_ Troy thought as he stared at her horrified.

**Back with Shane and Gabriella**

"God! Do they have burgers in this menu?" Gabriella asked as she read the menu.

"No, baby" Shane rolled his eyes. "It's an Italian restaurant"

"Fine, then I guess I'll just order a Fettuccini" she sighed. Wait… did he just call her 'baby'?

"Whatever you want, sweetie pie" Shane smiled at her. "More wine?"

"Uhmm… no thanks… I'm not done with my first glass" Gabriella faked a smile. _"Sweetie Pie? Please God! Don't be mean to me!"_ she thought.

"Alright" he smiled. "Ready to order?"

"Sure" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, waiter? We're ready to order" Shane said politely.

"Sure Mr. Gray" He took out his little notebook. "For the lady?"

"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo and a coke" she smiled.

"Alright!" he wrote it down "And for you, Mr. Gray?"

"I'll have the mushroom and shrimp lasagna and a coke too" he smiled and handed the waiter the menus.

"Right away!" he bowed a little and retired.

"You know your eyes are very gorgeous" Shane said as he took Gabriella's hand over the table.

Gabriella blushed again "Thank you"

"I hope our kids have your eyes… and your smile" he said and kissed the back of her hand.

"Wait… kids?" Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Two boys and a Daddy's little girl" he sighed. "They'll have my hair… but they'll have your eyes and your wonderful smile"

Gabriella grabbed her glass of wine and chugged it down in one gulp "I think I do want more wine" she faked a smile and handed her glass to Shane.

**Back with Troy and Amanda**

Troy sighed frustrated down at his grilled chicken. "I really carved for a burger" he said.

"You'll thank me later!" Amanda said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah… I don't think so…" Troy shook his head as he took his fork and knife.

Amanda wiped her mouth and put the napkin down "So… you and Gabriella have slept together?"

Troy's eyes widened "What?"

"C'mon! How else do you explain the fact that you two have seen each other naked!" she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

Troy looked at her unbelieving.

**2 hours later**

Gabriella closed the door behind her and groaned annoyed.

"Was your date that bad?" Troy asked lying on the couch.

She walked over to the edge of the couch and then crawled on top of him; once she laid her head on his chest, Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"He talked about getting married and having kids!" she sighed. "I seriously wanted to puke!"

Troy laughed "At least he didn't ask you if you've had sexual intercourse with your roommate and best friend!" he sighed and turned off the T.V.

Gabriella giggled "Told you she was a wacko!"

"Yeah you did" he sighed.

"So, are you breaking up with her?" Gabriella asked hopeful.

"If she keeps being this annoying… yeah" he said. "You?"

"He's very sweet and everything… but… he's too complicated!" she sighed. "I don't know… We've only had one date… who knows… the rest of them could be more fun!"

"That's true…" he sighed sadly, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Asleep in your room, she was very tired… I don't know what the hell she did all day!" he chuckled and Gabriella joined him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wanna go to Mc Donald's?" Troy asked, still wanting his burger.

"Hell yea!" Gabriella said and stood up.

They parked in front of their building after going to Mc Donald's, but none of them really wanted to get off, so they decided to eat inside the car.

"Oh yes!" Gabriella moaned as she took a bite of her burger.

"Don't do those sounds, they turn me on!" Troy smirked as he ate a fry.

"Ha-ha! Funny!" Gabriella glared at him. "I seriously wanted to eat a burger instead of going to such a fancy place!" she said and took another bite.

"At least you've got to order your own food!" he complained. "She ordered for me, like if I were her son or something!"

Gabriella laughed and took a sip of her coke. "Now that's lame"

"Yeah" he sighed. "I mean, she's nice and everything. When she isn't acting like a wacko, she's actually really fun" he smiled.

"I know what you mean!" Gabriella said a little heart broken "Shane's a really fun guy… when he isn't making his corny commentaries" she rolled her eyes.

Troy laughed. "Let me guess! He told you something like 'your eyes shine like two beautiful rare stones and your skin glows under the moon light'" he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Gabriella giggled. "Pretty much, I swear I was more uncomfortable than having an ant inside your ass!"

Troy laughed. "Have you ever had an ant inside your ass?" he raised his eyebrows and took another bite of his burger.

"No!" Gabriella laughed. "I was just saying…" she shrugged.

"Alright!" he smirked. "So… Shane took you to a really fancy restaurant in your first date…" he paused. "Imagine where he'll take you in your first month!" he teased.

Gabriella's eyes widened in horror "Oh my God! I don't even want to think about it!"

Troy laughed. "That happens when you date a rich pants ass like him" he smirked.

Gabriella glared at him. "At least I can order my own food!"

Troy laughed. "Just shut up and eat!"

They both smiled at each other. Now this is what a real date is about… having fun, laughing, eating junk food… and falling more in love with that person.

**To be continued. **

**LOL I love these two, don't you? 3 **


	13. Chapter 13: Crazy Ass Bitch

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x13

Gabriella couldn't sleep. One: because it was too hot in her room and Sharpay kept on snoring and Two: She kept thinking about Troy.

When she went to Mc Donald's with him, it felt more like a date than being with Shane in that ridiculous, fancy and expensive restaurant. Sure! Shane was really sweet and a gentleman and worth the try… but sometimes Gabriella would just want to go into Troy's room, grab him by the face and kiss him.

She didn't know what to make with her feelings anymore. She knows that Troy doesn't feel the same way… that he's into this Amanda bitch and that he wouldn't look at her more than just a sister. She was so scared that if she told him her feelings… she would lose the one person that made her life complete. She couldn't risk that… right?

No! Of course not! She'd rather die than lose her best friend in the entire world.

She had to give Shane a chance. Maybe he could help her get over Troy once and for all… and forget these stupid feelings that are risking her friendship.

She had to.

She didn't have another choice. Maybe she wouldn't like 'marry' this guy… but at least he'll be her way out of her feelings for Troy. She didn't like feeling stuff she shouldn't be feeling for her best friend.

Other reason why she couldn't sleep… she was afraid of dreaming of him again.

Shane was her only way out.

**Two months later (sorry for skipping a little) **

"Well, I'll see you in two weeks" Gabriella smiled at Shane when they were on her threshold.

"I wish you weren't leaving" Shane said and caressed her cheek.

"I know" she sighed. "But I really want to see my brother and my parents… I miss them"

"Please, let me go with you" Shane begged for what would be the 560th time.

She smiled "I told you… if I were staying in a hotel I would!"

Shane sighed. "Okay, okay…" he knew he couldn't fight her. "But promise to call me everyday!"

Gabriella giggled "Alright, alright!" she smiled. "I'll send you something for Christmas"

"Me too" he sighed. "I'll miss you every second!"

"Me too" she lied.

Shane gave her a long passionate kiss and Gabriella couldn't wait till it was over. It felt so wrong to kiss him, even after dating him for two months; she kind of started caring for him, though. But maybe it was that: care and not love. It felt like if she were kissing a wall… or even worse; her brother!

"Bye." He said and gave her another peck.

"Bye" she smiled and he left.

"Awe! Isn't that adorable?" Troy smirked as soon as Gabriella turned around. He had learned to fake his smirks, because the truth is that he was aching inside with jealousy.

"Shut up!" she blushed and closed the door behind her. "Your farewell with Amanda was so much worse"

Yeah, Troy kept seeing 'Annoying Amanda'. Why? Same porpoises as Gabriella. He thought he had to get over her once and for all and move on. I mean, as he made it clear before, he couldn't date his best friend! It would be wrong…

But still…

Both of them kept on having those 'wrong' feelings for each other.

"Come on! It was just a little kiss good bye!" Troy smirked at his best friend.

"Right!" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You call 'a little kiss goodbye' to exploring her throat with your tongue?"

Troy shrugged "I was drunk and she wanted to make out"

"You're always drunk when you go out with her, why is that?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"_Because is the only way I can stand her"_ Troy thought. "I don't know, you tell me" he smirked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know why?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, you tell me" he laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You're despicable!"

"You love me for it!" he smirked. "Now let's go pack!"

"When you say let's go pack what you really mean is 'pack my stuff for me while I eat Tim Tams' am I right?" Gabriella said.

"Oh, I just love how well you know me" he said and kissed her cheek "Thank you!" he was about to walk to the kitchen when…

"Not so fast" Gabriella said without turning around.

"What?" he asked, not turning around either.

"You're going to pack your stuff or else I'm going to tell your mom how you promised to get a job and you didn't" Gabriella smirked for herself and Troy turned around shocked.

"You wouldn't!"

Gabriella only laughed and walked to her room, leaving a scared Troy behind.

"I DON'T GET HOW MUCH EVIL CAN FIT INTO A SUCH SMALL PERSON!" Troy yelled after her only to hear her laughter again.

**1 hour later**

"You ready?" Gabriella smirked as she opened Troy's door. It was clear that her intentions were only to see if he was doing a total mess packing his stuff and he needed Super Gabriella's help.

"Almost… I just can't find my Red Wildcats t-shirt" he said as he looked in one of his drawers.

Gabriella sighed and opened his closet and took out his shirt that was hanging there, right in front of her nose. "Here you go, loser" she said and tossed the shirt on top of Troy's bag.

"How did you know where was it?" he asked as he took the hook out of the shirt and started folding it.

"I do your laundry, remember?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, by the way, you're not doing a good job" he smirked at her as he closed his suitcase.

"Then do it yourself" she stood up and was about to walk out when Troy grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him.

"What?" she asked annoyed at the abrupt assault.

"I love you" Troy smirked.

Gabriella smiled wishing that that simple sentence really meant what it's supposed to mean, but then she pulled herself together and faked anger at him.

"Really? Is that your best apology?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I've got other ways to apologize" he smirked. "But I don't think you've been naughty enough for me to do that!"

"Ew!" Gabriella complained and tried getting off Troy's grasp.

Troy only laughed at his friend's face as he let her go and took his suitcase from the bed. Gabriella slapped him on the back of his head before heading her way out, causing Troy to turn around again and rub his head.

"That hurt!" he said.

"Deal with the pain, babe!" she snapped her fingers over her head, not looking at him. Troy smirked as he looked at her ass, wishing that it belonged to him and no one else. He shook his head and grabbed his suitcase, now on the floor, from the handle and pulled it out of the room and into the living room.

He went back to Gabriella's room to see if she needed any help.

"Need help, babes?" he asked as he opened the door.

"No, I've got this" she grunted as she pulled the suitcase from her bed.

"You sure?"

"Do I look like a princess in need?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, causing Troy's smirk to grow wider. He nodded his head while laughing and Gabriella gave him the evil look.

Gabriella closed the main door behind her as soon as Troy disappeared with their suitcases down the hallway. She was just locking the door when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.

Gabriella turned around to find Amanda. "Oh… hi Amanda"

"Hey, Gabsy" Amanda smiled at her and hugged her. Gabriella was already used to it, so she hugged her back and then pulled back with a fake smile. God! How she envied her, she could kiss the guy that makes her go crazy.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked as she scratched her forehead.

"Well… this is kind of complicated" Amanda shrunk her nose a little and smiled. "You know I like you and everything, you're my best friend! But… there's something I should tell you."

Gabriella hated that she called her 'her best friend' but well, she couldn't tell her off, because she was dating Troy and because she simply was too good of a person.

"Shoot!" Gabriella said as she put her keys inside her purse.

"Could you please not… like… flirt with Troy in your trip to Albuquerque?" she asked and shrunk her nose again and shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Look, all I want is to make sure is that he remains faithful to me" Amanda said as she raised her hands in defense.

"For the love of God, Amanda!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I live with him! He's like my brother! How can you think that! GOSH! YOU'RE NUTS! AND I'M DATING SHANE! AND I DON'T CHEAT!" Gabriella yelled now pissed off and started walking off. It's simply ridiculous that Amanda asked that!

"Good!" Amanda yelled after her. "Because Troy is mine!"

"Good for you, crazy ass bitch!" Gabriella yelled at her back and disappeared around the corner. She ran down the stairs mumbling to herself annoyed, she's definitely put up with her for too long now!

"Hey Gabs! Are-"Troy began saying when he saw her coming out of the building, but he didn't even finish when she slammed the door of the car when she got in the passenger's seat. "You ready?" he finished and frowned confused. He closed the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Your crazy ass bitch of a girlfriend happened!" Gabriella crossed her arms and sighed frustrated.

Troy sighed. "What did she do?"

"Do I look like a slut to you?" Gabriella answered with another question. "How does she even think that I could flirt with you or anything while I have a boyfriend and while you are my best friend!"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" He said shocked. "What did she say?"

"She asked me not to flirt with you, because you're 'hers'!" she made air quotes and sighed frustrated again. "God! I've put up with her for too long already! I swear I'm going to kick her ass if she ever comes with her innocent smile asking stuff like the bitch and stupid ass she is! UGH!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Troy rubbed her arm "Calm down, Gabs. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No" she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Let's just go already!"

"Okay…" Troy patted her knee and turned on the car. "I bet Sharpay's already there, anyway. Can you believe she actually moved in the apartment in front of us?" he tried changing the subject.

"You're not very good at changing subjects!" Gabriella sighed and put on her sun glasses.

"Oh no!" Troy said glancing at her once. "C'mon Gabby! Don't do that! It's not that much of a big deal!" Troy groaned. When Gabriella puts her sun glasses on, that only means one thing: she's not willing to talk to anyone until she's calmed down.

"This is not fair! Why should I pay for my girlfriend's comments?" he asked.

"Simple! You started dating her!" she said. "Now I won't talk any longer"

Troy sighed. He didn't have another choice but to drive in silence for a long time.

It was around 5:00 pm when they arrived to the Bolton's house. Gabriella was still wearing her sunglasses and Troy thought she was still mad, but what happened is that she had fallen asleep.

"C'mon Gabs!" Troy said kind of excited to see his family again. Gabriella didn't respond.

"Gabs?" he tried again and looked at her worried. "Hello? Earth to Gabriella!"

"Mmm…" She mumbled asleep.

Troy sighed knowing that mumbled but then smirked. He put his pinky finger inside his mouth and rolled his tongue around it and then shoved it inside Gabriella's ear; a horrified scream filled the car.

"TROY BOLTON!" she yelled at him as she took of her glasses off and glared at him.

Troy cracked up. "Don't you love Wet Willy?"

She slapped him all over. "NO! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!"

Troy laughed harder as he shielded himself with his left arm. I think we made obvious that he loves to get into her nerves. God! It's been too long since he last did a wet Willy to Gabriella.

**To Be Continued.**

**I over wrote this chapter like 3 times and still I don't like it… well let's just say that it's a filling chapter. Still I hope you like it! Peace out my dudes! ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14: Risk

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x14

**Hey guys! What's up? I know many guys of you want Troyella to get together already, don't worry they will… but for some reason the story's called "Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R" so… please be patient… it'll happen! Just not next episode! ;) ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

Gabriella started pulling on her suitcase while trying to take it out from the trunk, but it was stuck with other stuff that was in there too. Troy chuckled at his best friend's efforts, but he didn't move, she had made it clear she didn't want any help from his. He leaned over the car and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay! Fine!" Gabriella sighed. "Help me, here!" she put her hands over her waist and raised her eyebrows at Troy.

"Magic words?" he smirked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Please?" she said.

Troy laughed. "You know I didn't mean that!" he smirked.

Gabriella sighed frustrated and groaned. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, Twinkie! It's the only way I'll save your sorry butt!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

How much it annoyed her when Troy wiggled his eyebrows! Even if he looked so sexy that it made her knees become jell-o.

She sighed defeated. "Could you please, oh sexy, hot, bad ass Troy, spank me like a little girl and help me with my suitcase?"

Troy laughed really hard and nodded his head. It's his favorite phrase in the world, and making Gabriella say it… it was like being a 7 year old boy waiting in his bed trying to hear Santa Claus coming down the chimney in the night of Christmas Eve.

Troy grabbed the handle of Gabriella's suitcase and pulled it out of it like if it were a knife buried in a bar of butter. Gabriella stared in awe. He was so hot!

"Thank you" she said as Troy pulled his own suitcase out of the trunk.

He turned to Gabby and spanked her but.

"WHAT THE!" Gabriella exclaimed "TROY!"

He shrugged. "You asked me to help you with your suitcase _and_ to spank you!" he smirked.

"You are one sad little man!" she glared at him and pulled her suitcase with her as she walked to the Bolton's threshold. In one second, Troy was next to her and he put his right arm around her waist as he opened the door.

"We're home!" Troy yelled and entered with Gabriella following.

"Troy!" Jane (Starring. Ashley Leggat), Troy's sister, yelled as she ran down the stairs.

She threw her arms around Troy's neck and squealed when her older brother turned her around in the air.

"I missed you, dork!" Troy said and put her down.

"Me too, bug!" she smiled and then she turned to Gabriella. "Gabby! I missed you!" she squealed and hugged her too.

She had to say that Jane's hugs were way much better than Amanda's.

"Me too, Janie!" Gabriella squealed too and both of them began jumping up and down.

"Gabby!" Thomas (starring. Tom Welling), Gabby's brother, ran to the doorway and picked his little sister up.

Gabriella squealed and giggled. "Missed me too much, bro?"

"Hell yeah! I wasn't very sure if these douchebag here would take care of you" he said as he put her down and punched Troy's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, you should totally kill me after I let her date the loser of a boyfriend she has" he rolled his eyes and took the suitcases to the living room.

"Troy!" she groaned and Troy smirked. Both of them knew that Tom is very jealous brother. Actually Troy's the only guy who's allowed to hang out around Gabriella; after all… he's the only one he trusts.

"You have a boyfriend?" Tom asked and frowned at Gabriella.

"Bolton!" Gabriella yelled after him. "Get me out of this!"

"Sorry! I'm going to the backyard to see my parents!" he smirked and ran off.

He walked into the backyard laughing and his parents and Gabby's mom turned from their conversation to him.

"Troy!" Lucille, Troy's mom, squealed and hugged her baby. "Oh my Gosh! I missed you so much!" she grabbed him by the face and kissed him every single spot she could find.

"Mom! Mom!" he chuckled and pushed her off lightly and smiled at her. "Hi!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just missed you a lot!"

"I know, me too mom" he smiled.

"Here's my boy!" his dad pulled him and gave him a man hug "What's up? Have you banged many girls, yet?" he smirked.

"Jack!" Lucille scolded him and Maria, Gabby's mom, giggled.

"No…" he sighed. "Gabriella put some ground rules since she caught me making out with a girl in my room. I can't even make out with them in the couch now!" he exclaimed.

"MOM!" Tom stormed out into the backyard pulling Gabby by the arm. "Your daughter has a boyfriend"

"Really?" Maria said. "But first… MY BABY!" she squealed and hugged her daughter.

"Mom!" Tom groaned and Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Hi momma!" Gabby hugged her tightly and Troy's parents looked at him.

"She has a boyfriend?" they asked.

"Well… your son has an annoying crazy ass bitch of a girlfriend!" she said pointing at him from the embrace of her mother.

"You have a girlfriend?" they all asked and Gabby's mom let go of her.

"Well... your boyfriend is a corny rich ass pants!" he replied.

"He's rich?" they all asked.

"He's not rich! Don't make things up!" Gabriella shook her head at him.

"He took you to a fancy pants restaurant in your first date!" he said.

"At least I could order my own food!" she said.

"At least she's not awed by 'how my skin glows under the moonlight!'" he said with a hand in his heart, mocking him.

"Are we seriously having this conversation all over again?" she asked.

"You started it!" he said and lifted his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah, it must be fun to live together" Jane said sarcastically as she put another meat on the grill.

"Shut up!" Troy said. "Actually if she let me make out on the couch with whoever I want… it would be great to live with her"

"Bah! Like if I would let you!" she rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Why not!" he whined and sat next to her on the grass.

"Because it wouldn't be nice to walk into my own house and find my best friend having sex on the couch!" she said and crossed her arms.

"In that case, please don't bring 'Fancy Pants' into our home" he smirked.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's not nice to walk into my home and see a piece of crap like him" he smirked.

Tom laughed and high fived Troy. "Oh yeah!"

Gabriella glared at them.

**That night**

Troy sighed after putting away some of his stuff inside his old closet and the flopped over his bed. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling… it was no surprise that the only thing occupying his mind, was Gabriella.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Troy yelled as he sat up in his bed only to see his dad closing the door behind him.

"Hi son!" Jack smiled "Tired?"

"Nah, not really" he smiled as his dad sat down besides him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk" he shrugged and laid over his son's bed "So, how's this girlfriend of yours?"

Troy sighed and rubbed his face, he didn't really want to have this conversation.

"She's… nice. I guess" he shrugged and his dad laughed.

"Come on! Give me something more than that!" he smiled.

Troy sighed. "She's nice, pretty… but really annoying" he groaned as he remembered the last two months she spent with her as 'his boyfriend'.

"Well… but… annoying, annoying? Or sexy, annoying?" he asked smirking.

"Annoying, annoying!" he sighed. "She's funny and nice and cute… but…" he sighed.

"But what?" Jack asked and sat up.

"She's…not…" he sighed. "I have feelings for someone else"

Jack nodded. "Then why the hell are you dating this chick?" he asked confused.

Troy smiled. "At first I wanted revenge… then… I wanted to get her jealous… and now" he sighed "She's my only way out of my feelings for this other girl"

Jack looked at him suspiciously. "And what's so special about this other girl?" he asked.

Troy smiled really big and stood up. "Everything!" he walked to his balcony door and looked over at Gabriella's room. She was combing her hair in front of her mirror. She looked so beautiful in her favorite, green dots pj's. She turned to her left and saw Troy staring at her, so she waved at him smiling and he imitated her.

"She's beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot, sassy, independent, strong, smart" he smiled as he kept on staring at Gabriella. "And… when she gets angry at me, all I want to do is grab her and kiss her"

Jack smirked as he saw the look in his eyes as he saw Gabriella. "What's stopping you?"

Troy looked back at him "Are you crazy? She has a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend and…" he sighed. "She'll never look at me that way…"

Jack sighed and stood up. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Look son…" he looked in his eyes. "If you don't risk anything, you don't win anything. The way you talk about this girl… you don't like her… you love her" he smiled.

Troy looked down. "I can't simply risk my friendship with her… I love her too much to lose her for some stupid feelings I have"

"Hey, hey!" Jack said. "They're not stupid… just… follow your heart, alright son?" he smiled. "I promise you won't regret the day you tell her how you feel"

Troy looked up at him. "How do you know?"

Jack looked behind him over to Gabriella and then back to her son. "Trust me; I'm your dad… I know when my son's wanted" he winked and patted his shoulder. "Goodnight son"

Troy looked confused at him. "Goodnight dad"

When Jack left the room, Troy sighed and walked out to his balcony, he grabbed some stones of some flower pot near to him and threw them to Gabriella's balcony door.

She turned from her T.V to her balcony door and smiled when he saw a smirking Troy leaning over the rail of his own balcony. She turned off the T.V and rolled out of her bed, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey babes" Troy smiled as he saw her coming out.

Gabriella laughed and leaned over her rail "This is so… old times!" she smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Remember when I used to jump over to your side so we could watch a movie in your room?"

Gabriella smiled. "How could I forget? Tom kicked you out several times before he started trusting you"

Troy laughed. "Oh yeah" he nodded. "At least Jane has always liked you"

"Duh! I met her before I met you in our dancing class" she smiled.

"How can I forget? 'O M G! She's your sister? No freaking way!'" Troy smirked as he imitated Gabriella.

"I don't sound like that!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed. "Remember that time when the gang made us play '7 minutes in Heaven'? It was so lame" he shook his head in desbelief.

"I remember that in our turn we refused to even touch!" she laughed as she remembered the distance of their bodies inside that really small closet in Taylor's house.

"Yeah!" he laughed. "How many times did they try to get us together?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thousands" she sighed. "But none of them ever worked"

"Nope" he sighed.

There was a little moment of silence; both of them wishing that their friends succeeded in their evil plans of getting them together.

Troy was thinking what his dad said: _"If you don't risk anything… you don't win anything" _But was he really going to risk everything for just having a chance with Gabriella? Risk his friendship, the person that is always there for him, the only one who's there to comfort him and the only one who puts up with him and understands him? Could he?

…. He could also win the woman he loves and have her only by himself… he loved her didn't he? And there was nothing more in this world that he wanted but to have her… love her, make her happy and be there the rest of their lives. He wanted to grow old with her.

"Gabs?" Troy asked nervously. Was he really going to do this?

Gabriella looked at him. "What?"

"Listen… I… have… to tell you something" he scratched the back of his neck.

Gabriella frowned worried. "Sure what is it?"

"Well… it's kind of complicated but" he sighed. "Just don't panic, alright?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. "Okay, shoot!"

Troy sighed. "Well… I-"

Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone rang and both of them sighed.

"Wait a sec!" she said annoyed and walked back into her room. She picked up her phone from her desk and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" Shane's voice sounded cheerfully at the other side of the line.

"Hey Shane..." Gabriella sighed. "Uhmm... could you please hold on for a second?"

"Sure honey bunny!" he exclaimed and Gabriella pursed her lip in disgust.

She walked back out to her balcony…

… But Troy was no longer there. _Damn it!_ She sighed and put her phone back to her ear.

"Hello?"

**To Be Continued. GOD! DON'T YOU JUST HATE SHANE? I know I do!**


	15. Chapter 15: Engagement Ring

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x15

**2 days later, Christmas Morning**

Jane Bolton tiptoed into her brother's room in the early morning of Christmas; it was around 6:00 am, but it didn't matter, there was no one that liked Christmas as much as she did.

She opened the door and ran to Troy's bed, pushing him off his bed.

"WAKE UP, MORON!" she laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK JANE!" he yelled at her, causing Jane to laugh harder, so hard that it woke Gabriella up at the other side of the balcony.

Gabriella fluttered her eyes opened and looked over to her left to see that her best friend was on the floor and a laughing Jane jumping up and down on his bed. She smiled and giggled.

She stood up from her bed and walked out to her balcony into the fresh morning air.

"Good morning!" Gabriella yelled and Jane jumped off the bed to open her brother's balcony door.

"Good morning, Gabsy!" she giggled. "Merry Christmas!"

Gabriella yawned. "Merry Christmas, Jane" she giggled. "It's like 6:00 am, why are you tackling your brother out of his bed? you know how grumpy he gets"

"Apparently she doesn't care!" Troy complained as he stepped out to his balcony.

"Yeah! What he said!" she smiled and then ran off before Troy could do anything to her.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Gotta love her"

Gabby giggled. "Yeah" she looked down and then back up at him "So, we really haven't had any time for only ourselves…. What was that you wanted to tell me 2 days ago?" she asked as she scratched her forehead.

"Oh!" Troy blinked twice. "Nothing, nothing… just… that I found one of your bra's in my suitcase" he scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

Gabriella's eyes popped out of their orbits. "What?"

"I told you not to freak out!" he smirked. Thank God she believed it. I mean he did have one of her bras…. But we all know he wasn't going to say that, 2 days ago, right?

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"I already put it back in your suitcase" he smiled and shrugged.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and yawned. "You better!"

Troy smiled at her "You should go back to sleep"

"You know I can't…" she said. "Once I'm up, I'm up" she giggled.

Troy smiled "Okay. Do you want to watch a movie while everyone else wakes up, then?"

Gabriella laughed "Sure! Jump over!" she said as she made herself a side.

"I hope I remember how to do this" he chuckled as he grabbed one of the branches of the tree next to his balcony. He stood on the edge and like always, Gabriella had her heart in her throat. Having a good hold of the branch he launched himself to Gabriella's balcony and landed perfectly on it.

"Good!" she said and hugged him. "You didn't break your neck!" she sighed relieved.

Troy laughed and hugged her back. "You should have more faith in me!" he joked.

"I'll think about it" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

** Later in the Montez house**

It was around 10 am and both Bolton's and Montez were about to open their presents over at the Montez house.

"Thanks mom!" Tom exclaimed after he opened his present to find a new iPhone. "Awesome!"

"It was no problem sweetie!" Maria kissed his son's cheek and then gave him her scolding finger. "Now you have something what to call me with when you go back to collage!"

He smiled "Sure mom"

Gabriella laughed at her brother and mom and then stood up; the last presents were both Troy's and Gabriella's to each other. She picked up an average sized box and handed it to Troy.

"Merry Christmas, Winnie" she giggled as she sat down next to him.

"Awe, thanks Twinkie" he smiled and everyone in the living room laughed at their nicknames.

Troy opened the box to find a black sweater that had written _"I love my Twinkie"_ in grey letters. Troy and everyone else in the room laughed at it and Troy put it on.

"Thank you Gabs!" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't thank me yet!" she smiled. "Look into the right pocket."

"Alright" he said frowning confused and dug up in his right pocket, taking out two tickets for the next Lakers game. "NO FREAKING WAY!" he exclaimed and Gabriella giggled.

"Now you can thank me!" she laughed and Troy hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he pulled back and looked at the tickets. "Awesome!"

"Hey! Where's my present?" she raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"Alright, alright" he smiled and stood up, he grabbed a pretty small box and handed it to her. "It's not much, but I hope you like it"

"Did you buy her a condom?" Tom asked and Maria slapped the back of his head. "What did I do?"

"You should be disturbed if he did!" Jane rolled her eyes. "Now open the present!"

Gabriella giggled and ripped off the paper to find a small flat, satin box. She stared in awe as she opened it to find a necklace. It wasn't true gold of course, that would cost Troy's part of the apartment, but it was a golden chain with a golden oval in the middle, it had engraved a picture of them and in the part of behind it was written _"Winnie and Twinkie"_

This was the kind of corny stuff Gabriella could tolerate… it was corny, but in the perfect amount; Troy knew how to be sweet without being ridiculous. A huge smile formed in her lips as she took the necklace between her fingers and pulled it out of the box.

"Care to help me put it on?" Gabriella smiled at Troy and raised her eyebrows.

"Sure!" he smiled and grabbed the necklace. Gabriella turned around and lifted her hair up and Troy put the necklace in the place where it'll belong in a long time.

The parents looked at them astonished, Tom felt kind of jealous and Jane was awed at her brother's detail.

"Thank you Troy, it is perfect" Gabriella turned around back at him with the happy, ridiculous grin that Troy loved.

"Nah, I thought you would like it" he shrugged not giving it too much importance.

Suddenly the moment was ruined by the door bell.

Gabriella sighed "I'll get it" she stood up from the couch and opened the door to find a delivery man with a small box in his hand.

"Are you Ms. Gabriella Montez?" The man asked with fake smile. Who would smile happily if you have to work on Christmas? I know I wouldn't.

"Yes, that's me" she said confused.

"Please sign this…" The man handed her a board and she took it.

After she signed it, she gave it back to the man and the man gave her the small box.

"Thank you" she smiled confused. "Marry Christmas Sr."

"Thanks ma'am, to you too" he smiled politely and then turned back around to his truck.

Gabriella looked at the box intrigued and walked back into the living room, sitting next to Troy.

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"I don't know… but I'm guessing it's Shane's" she sighed and ripped the paper off. She gasped as she saw a small satin box.

"Is it what I think it is?" Jane asked as she saw the box. Troy held his breath.

Gabriella opened the box and screamed at the sight of it, she threw it in the air and cuddled up to Troy.

"What! What!" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Tell me it isn't what I think I saw!" she whined and buried her face on his chest.

Maria picked up the box and opened it again; she gasped and put a hand over her chest.

"Oh my God… Gabby!" she said astonished.

"Please don't tell me it is an engagement ring!" she pleaded and looked afraid at her mother.

"A WHAT?" Both Tom and Troy yelled and looked over at Gabriella.

"Let me see that!" Tom took the box from her mother and then took out a small paper that was folded inside. "Marry me? Check yes or yes" he read. "God! He's so pathetic" he rolled his eyes and gave the box to Gabby, but before she could take it, Troy grabbed it and looked at the note.

"You're not going to marry this guy are you? I mean, you're only 19!" Troy exclaimed and looked down at Gabriella.

"Yeah!" Tom agreed. "He's a pussy! How could he even think about it? Wait! How old is this guy? Like 27 or something?"

"He's 22" Gabriella sighed. "I'm going to call him…"

She stood up and walked to the living room before grabbing the box from Troy's hand.

"She's not really considering it, right?" Tom asked her mom. "Right?"

Troy stood up and followed Gabriella to the kitchen. He didn't enter, of course, but he glued his ear to the door to hear her conversation.

"Yes, I got it" she sighed.

"So?" Shane asked excited. "Will you marry me?"

"Shane… I'm too young to get married!" Gabriella stated.

"So what?" Shane exclaimed. "We love each other, doesn't that matter?"

"Love" she sighed. "Love's a really strong word Shane… and we've only dated 2 months! I can't marry someone I barely know!"

"But if it was Troy who were asking, you would say yes, right?" he said jealous.

"What?" she exclaimed. "When did Troy become part of this conversation? He's my best friend, nothing more!" she exclaimed. "And I've known him for years! This situation doesn't apply for the subject!"

"I think it does!" Shane said. "I've seen how you two get along, and I don't like it!"

"Well, deal with it!" she yelled into the phone. "Because I'm not going to change the way I treat Troy, we've treated each other the same for 4 years!"

"Well, if you say there's nothing going on between you two, then marry me!" he demanded.

Gabriella sighed tired of him. "I'll think about it, alright? How about that?"

Shane smiled. "Okay. I can handle that!"

"Can you?" she yelled into the phone and hung up. "UGH, THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Troy entered the kitchen and hugged her. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. Only by having Troy's arms around her was already a comfort.

He rubbed her back in silence as she let anger tears fall down her cheeks. She was so stupid, she should've of broken up with him! No, that would be a coward thing to do. Breaking up with someone by the phone is the worst thing you could do.

"Better?" Troy asked a few moments later.

"Yeah" she nodded her head.

**To Be Continued.**


	16. Chapter 16: Mistletoe

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x16

After hugging for a while, both pulled back and Troy wiped Gabby's tears off. They both leaned over the kitchen's doorway, Troy still grabbing one of Gabriella's hands.

"Don't cry over him, he's a moron" he said as he rubbed her hand with his thumb "He's not worth any of your tears…"

Gabriella sighed. "I know" she nodded. "But I can't simply break up with him. He might be a jerk sometimes, but… I care for him and I can't simply hurt him"

Troy nodded. "He's still a freaking asshole for hurting you like this; I simply hate him because he made you cry"

Gabriella smiled and hugged him again.

Jane walked up to them and cleared her throat "Uhmm… guys… sorry to disturb you but" she pointed above them.

They both looked up and found out that they were standing right below a mistletoe.

"Oh hell no!" both looked from the mistletoe to each other and blushed really hard as they pulled away from the hug. Everyone, who was watching now, started laughing.

"Who was the funny one who put that?" Troy asked and looked over to Tom.

Tom smirked. "I didn't know you guys would stand there!" he shrugged.

"But we always stand here when we talk…" Gabriella glared at him.

"Oops! My bad!" Tom smirked.

"Fuck you!" Troy and Gabriella said. They turned back to look at each other and their faces couldn't get more red.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tom raised one of his eyebrows and his smirk got bigger.

"I'm not going to kiss her!" Troy stated.

"Does she repulse you that much?" Jane raised her eyebrows at him jokingly.

"What? No!" Troy looked at her shocked. "It's just... weird!"

"Boo! You fagg!" Jack yelled at his son.

"Mom!" Troy groaned.

"Sorry, agreed with your dad!" she shrugged. She wanted him to kiss her as much as everyone in this room wanted to.

"Let's just end this" Gabriella mumbled looking down, red as a tomato.

Troy sighed. "Only a quick peck!" he stated and grabbed Gabriella by the waist.

"We're not asking for more!" Tom shrugged.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other really embarrassed. They both wanted to kiss each other badly, but why did it had to be in front of their parents and siblings?

"Can we get drunk first?" Gabriella turned to her mom with pleading eyes.

"Just kiss already!" Everyone yelled and Troyella looked at each other disturbed.

Troy held his breath as he looked down at a pair of innocent eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned down.

Gabriella held her breath as she closed her eyes and in one second she felt Troy's lips pressing over hers in a sweet, tender and soft kiss.

"Aw" the mothers and Jane sighed as they put their hands over their chests while the guys only smirked at their evil plan.

Troy opened his mouth a little and captured Gabriella's lower lip, passing his tongue over it. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly everything around them disappeared; it was just the two of them feeling sparks flying in the space around them…

It felt… so right.

Troy kept on licking Gabriella's lower lip, begging for an entrance; Gabriella gladly opened her mouth and felt Troy's sweet breath hit the walls of her mouth. Troy licked around Gabriella's mouth, tasting her sweetness. None of them wanted it to end; it was like the perfect kiss they were waiting for, since the moment they discovered they were in love with each other.

Everyone was clearing their throats, but it seemed that they didn't listen; they were too lost in their own little world to even pay attention at the fact that everyone else was already grossed out.

Suddenly…

Troy's cell phone rang.

Troy pulled away, both snapping out of their bubble, and answered his phone without even looking at the ID caller.

"Hello?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella.

"Hey Smoopsiepoo!" Amanda squealed into the phone. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh! Hey babes!" Troy looked away from Gabriella's eyes. "Merry Christmas to you too"

Gabriella felt her stomach twist in jealousy and she leaned back on the kitchen's doorway with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Perfect way to ruin the perfect kiss" Jane rolled her eyes as she sat down on one of the chairs of the dinning table.

Gabriella looked at her and blushed really hard. "It was just a quick peck!"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah right!" Tom rolled his eyes. "You were making out!"

"Shh!" Troy silenced them and covered the phone with his hand. "I would totally appreciate if you keep this conversation quiet, I don't want my girlfriend to find out about this! Thank you!"

Jane smirked at Tom and then walked over to Troy, taking away his cell phone.

"NO, NO, NO!" Troy said. "Give me that!"

"Hey, Amanda!" Jane smirked. "I'm Troy's little sister, did you know that he just made out wi-" but before she could conclude with the sentence, Gabriella took the cell phone away from her.

"Don't!" Gabriella whispered. "She'll make my life a living hell… no, wait. She already did… Just don't!" she gave the phone back to Troy and he walked into the kitchen glaring at his family.

"Yeah, I'm still here…" he said as he walked off.

Gabriella sighed and rubbed her temples as she sat down in of the chairs of the dinning table.

"I can't believe I kissed him" she groaned and put her head over the table.

Maria rubbed her back "it's okay _mi niña_" she whispered in her ear.

"It is not okay, mom!" she turned to Maria. "I'm not a cheater!" she sighed. "Or at least I wasn't…"

"You're not a cheater Gabs…" Tom said. "It was just… kind of a bet!" he smiled.

"A bet you both enjoyed" Jack mumbled and Lucille slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

Gabriella giggled a little. "Still! My boyfriend just proposed to me and I ended up making out with my best friend!" she sighed.

"It was not like that and you know it" Jane said and also rubbed her back.

"It's not?" she raised her eyebrows at her.

"It's not like you did it in revenge or something!" Jane said.

"That doesn't make me feel less guilty" she put her head back down on the table.

In that moment Troy stormed back into the dinning room and glared at Jane.

"Thanks a lot, dork!" Troy snapped at her.

"What did I do?" she smiled innocently.

"Do you know how close Amanda was to take the next flight to Albuquerque?" Troy yelled on her face.

"But she didn't" Jane smirked and patted his cheek.

"You're earning it Jane!" he threatened her.

"Yeah well… Tom will protect me!" Jane said and pulled Tom by the arm. "Right, Tommy?"

"No" he shook his head. "And don't call me Tommy…"

**Later that night**

Neither Gabby nor Troy spoke to each other the rest of the day; they were both in a really awkward situation and they didn't know how to handle it.

Gabby sat on the floor of her balcony looking up at the sky, hell there were a lot of stars that night. She smiled up when she saw a shooting star; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she made her wish. Suddenly someone landed on her balcony.

"Now that was fast…" she mumbled to herself as she looked up at her best friend.

Troy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hi, Gabs…"

"Hey…" She smiled. "Glad you didn't break your neck…" she giggled a little and looked down.

Troy smiled and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking…" she said without hesitation as she looked back up at the sky. "There are a lot of stars tonight…"

"Yeah…" he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lot's of stuff…" she sighed. "One of them is our awkward kiss…" she blushed as she looked at him.

"Yeah…" he scratched his head nervously. "We need to talk about it, right?"

"No shit Sherlock!" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, stupid question" he looked down. "I think we should just…"

"Forget about it…" Gabriella concluded his sentence and sighed. "Right…"

"I mean, because it wasn't like we felt something, right?" Troy looked at her.

"Right!" she faked a smile. "So, let's not make this awkward and just… forget about it!"

"Exactly!" he faked a smile "I mean we can't just ruin everything over a little kiss!"

"Yeah! That would be dumb…" she nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Totally dumb…" Troy nodded

**To Be Continued. Pair of cowards… lol. **


	17. Chapter 17: Tequila

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x17

Two weeks passed by quickly and soon, Troy and Gabriella were back at their apartment and acting like if nothing had ever happened.

Troy went out grocery shopping while Gabriella did the favor of unpacking his stuff; after all there was nothing for dinner that night.

He walked down the corridors searching for soups; never send guys for grocery shopping.

"Ugh! Finally!" he sighed as he walked into one of the corridors and spotted the soups. "I swear is the last time I come alone!" He said and was about to grab the soups when.

"Yo, Troy!"

Troy closed his eyes and groaned. "God, Shane!" he mumbled to himself and turned around faking the fakest smile he had. "Hey Shane!"

"What's up? When did you get back?" he asked.

"A couple of hours ago" Troy nodded and grabbed some soups from the shelf. "Gabriella's unpacking our stuff…"

"Really?" he frowned confused. "I knocked on your door before coming here and no one answered"

Troy laughed. "She must be at Sharpay's telling her about what happened in our trip"

Shane smirked, probably thinking that they were talking about the engagement ring.

"So I bet you heard the news!" Shane smiled and patted Troy's shoulder.

He frowned at Shane confused. "What news?"

"Me and Gabriella are getting married!" he exclaimed happily and Troy burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, I was there when she said she'd think about it…" he smirked and began walking again, Shane following.

"But that was almost like a yes!" he said.

"You're seriously mental, dude" Troy shook his head and grabbed a package of Mac n' Cheese on the way.

"Why?" Shane frowned at him. Troy stopped and looked at him.

"She's only 19! And you barely know her!" Troy said.

"I know her enough!" Shane said and Troy laughed again.

"Trust me, you don't" Troy smirked and continued rolling the cart.

"Try me!" Shane dared him and Troy smirked.

"Let's start with simple. What's her favorite color?" he asked and grabbed 3 boxes of Tim Tams.

"Blue! Duh!" Shane answered and Troy laughed.

"Red, dumbass…" he shook his head. "Her favorite flower?"

"Lilies" he said.

"Nope. She likes all flowers as long as they are yellow. Seriously have you looked around our apartment?" he raised his eyebrows at him. "What's the thing she hates the most?"

"Roaches…" Shane answered securely.

"No. She hates hurting people's feelings. That's why she hasn't told you that in your first date she almost puked at your corny comments and the ridiculous and expensive dinner by the beach." He smirked. "Her words, not mine… She likes corny like any other girl… just not that much!"

"She thought it was ridiculous?" Shane asked sadly.

"Unlike me, I like to see the face of people when they tell them the truth" he smirked at his expression. "Her favorite food?"

"Uhmm… pizza"

"Enchiladas de Mole" Troy said. "It's a Mexican food. Her favorite song?"

"You belong with me by Taylor Swift, of course!" Shane said. "She always listens to it."

"Nope. That was her _favorite song of the moment." _Troy smirked. "Her favorite song is 'Angels on the Moon by The Thriving Ivory'. See? You don't know her at all"

"Well, I know is that she'll marry me" Shane smirked and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what her reaction was when she saw the ring? She screamed and she threw it on the floor while she cuddled up to me, begging her mother to please tell her that it wasn't an engagement ring" Troy smirked. "That reminds me. Her brother is visiting us next week and he's willing to kill you, I mean! Meet you" he continued walking and Shane followed him.

"I don't believe you" Shane said. "We all know you're in love with her! Well guess what buddy, she's with me and she'll never be yours!" he exclaimed on Troy's face.

Troy smirked at him and grabbed him by the collar of his neck "The only reason why I haven't beaten the crap out of you is because apparently Gabriella cares for a piece of shit like you, so don't tease me pussy ass…" he spit on his face and then let him go, still with the smirk on his face.

"See you later, bro" Troy said in a friendly way and walked off, leaving a scared Shane behind.

When he was putting the groceries inside the trunk, his cell phone rang.

"Talk to me" he said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Amanda yelled from the other side of the phone and Troy grimaced.

"At the super market, why?"

"Oh! So now you're Gabriella's butler?"

"What?" Troy asked confused as he closed the trunk.

"She treats you like if you were her pet!" Amanda yelled.

"Amanda, slow down! Why are you so upset?" Troy asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? You were fucking Gabriella weren't you?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah and you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Troy sighed. "Goodbye Amanda…" he hung up annoyed and turned on the car.

**That night**

Gabriella stormed into the apartment crying and walked directly to her room. She couldn't believe what just happened, it was so horrible. Troy, who was in the kitchen, saw her and ran after her.

"Gabs! What happened?" Troy asked but the door was slammed on his face. He sighed and opened it only to see his best friend lying on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Gabsy! What did that jackass do now?" he asked as he laid on her bed and caressed her hair.

"Nothing." She shook her head, not looking at him and Troy sighed.

"I'm going to kick his ass…" Troy said. "I've put up with his shit for too long now!"

Gabriella rolled over and buried her face on his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I said someone else's name…" she mumbled on his chest and Troy frowned confused.

"What?"

Gabriella lifted her head and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "I went over to his place to fix some stuff and… when… we were making out, I…. moaned someone else's name…"

Troy looked at her shocked. "You… what?"

Gabriella sniffled. "You should've seen his face. I feel so bad!" she cried and Troy hugged her tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he whispered. "It's okay…" he rubbed her back and they stayed like that for a while. Just the two of them hugging and Troy comforting her. Her sobs started to slow down.

"I need I drink…" she said and stood up, getting off Troy's grip.

"What?" Troy looked at her shocked. "Gabriella, you don't drink!"

"Now I do!" she yelled and walked out of her room.

Troy stood up and ran after her. He followed her into the kitchen and she took out a bottle of Tequila from the counter.

"Gabriella put that back!" Troy said. "That's my teacher's present so she passes me in Anatomy!"

"Are you going to shut up and get drunk with me or are you just going to stand there and babble about your fucking teacher?" she raised her eyebrows at him and Troy stood there shocked.

He shrugged. "Alright. I've always wanted to see you drunk anyway." he smirked and grabbed the bottled from her.

Gabriella smiled and grabbed two glasses from the counter and both of them walked to the living room.

**1 hour and half bottle later**

Troy laughed. "Yeah, I don't even like her!" he said drunk. "I hate her so much, that I have to get drunk to stand her"

Gabriella laughed. "Then w-why are you even dating that fucking bitch?" she asked.

"Why does everyone ask that?" he laughed and then shrugged. "I wanted to get you jealous!" he smirked and then laughed, Gabriella joining him in their drunken laughter.

"Really? Because I… only started dating Shane to get you jealous!" she laughed and burped a little.

Troy laughed. "You're lying!" he smirked. "You just don't want to-o hurt me…" he looked at her.

"I'm not joking!" she said frowning. "Actually… I moaned your name so loud while we were making out that he freaked out" she smirked and Troy smirked back.

"I have wet dreams about you…" he admitted.

They looked into each others eyes and both of them burst out laughing. Gabriella took the bottle from Troy's hand and took a long gulp before resting her head on his shoulder.

She looked back up at him and realized that he was staring at her too. She ran her hand by his hair and then put her mouth on his, kissing him softly. Troy grabbed her by the waist and pushed her on the couch as he laid on top of her. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you…" Gabriella said.

"I love you too…" Troy smiled.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy smashed his lips over hers, kissing her roughly.

…their clothes started falling on the floor…..

**To Be Continued. OMG! **


	18. Chapter 18: Wordless

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x17

Gabriella woke up the next morning in the middle of a pair of strong arms inside perfectly washed blue sheets. She turned around in the stranger's arms and without even opening her eyes she searched for his lips like if it were an instant reaction. When she found his lips, she found out that he was kissing her back. She pulled away and then opened her eyes; brown met blue.

Troy and Gabriella screamed at the top of their longs realizing what was going on and got off the bed, Gabriella wrapped the sheets around her naked body and Troy put a cushion over… his man area.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Gabriella yelled. "WHY ARE WE NAKED?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK, SHERLOCK?" Troy yelled back at her.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Gabriella yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled and looked over at his bed "WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON MY BED?"

Gabriella looked at him like if he were an idiot. "MY HIMEN RIPPED! MORON! REMEMBER THAT I WAS A VIRGIN?"

"VIRGINS BLEED?" He asked.

"YES!" She yelled and then sighed. "Oh my God!" she groaned and buried her face on her hands… then she realized something. "CONDOM!"

"WHAT?" Troy yelled.

"LOOK FOR A CONDOM WRAPPER!" She yelled scared. "WE MUST'VE USED A CONDOM!"

Troy's eyes went wide and began looking for a condom wrapper.

"TROY, PUT SOME BOXERS ON, FIRST!" Gabriella yelled covering her eyes.

"Right!" he said and took out some boxers from his drawer and put them on.

They searched for the condom wrapper under the bed, inside the sheets, on the trashcan…

"No, No, No!" she groaned. "Please! I don't want to get pregnant!" she groaned as she threw the pillows on the floor.

"CONDOM WRAPPER!" Troy yelled as he took a condom wrapper from his tennis shoe.

"YES!" Gabriella exclaimed relieved and threw her arms around Troy's neck.

He spin her around and then set her on her feet. They both looked into each others eyes for a moment but then looked away blushing.

Troy cleared his throat still blushing. "So… no baby… at least not now..." he said.

"Yeah…" Gabriella nodded blushing really hard.

Suddenly the door flew open and both screamed shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"SHARPAY!" Both yelled.

"WHAT PART OF 'EMERGENCY' KEY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Troy yelled at her.

"Not the point right now! Oh My God! I can't believe you…. Ugh! Put some clothes on! I'll meet you in the living room!" she shook her head at them and walked out of the room smirking.

**15 minutes later**

"So… let me get this straight." Sharpay said as she handed each a glass of water and pain killers.

"You" She pointed at Gabriella "said someone else's name while making out with Shane, plus he proposed to you and you don't know what to do…"

"Yes" Gabriella nodded looking away from Troy.

"Okay. And you" she pointed at Troy "can't stand your girlfriend and got into another fight with her."

"Yup" he nodded also not looking at Gabriella.

"Okay…" she nodded. "So you decided to get drunk and have sex!" she faked a laugh and glared at them "You guys are idiots! Your problems won't fix by rubbing your genitals together!" she exclaimed.

"Sharpay!" both groaned at her expression and blushed.

"Face the truth guys!" She made a pause and started giggling "You know what this reminds me of?" she smirked at Gabriella. "Remember when I started dating Scott only to get back at Jared?"

"Don't even start with that!" Gabriella glared at her.

"Not my fault it turned out the same" she shrugged. "I told you not to-"

"ENOUGH, SHARPAY!" she yelled but then held her head "Ow"

"You okay?" Troy asked worried and she nodded her head without even turning to look at him.

"It's just my head" she sighed. "I'm going to go lay down… I'm very sore anyway…" she stood up and walked out of the living room. Troy sighed sadly.

Sharpay sat next to him and rubbed his back. "What's up?"

"I feel horrible, Shar" Troy rubbed his face and looked at her.

"The pain killers will soon work, don't worry…"

"No!" he sighed "It's not the headache… it's… Gabriella" he sighed. "I'm the worst best friend in the world…"

"No you're not!" Sharpay comforted him.

"I took away the one thing that she wanted to be special. She wanted to lose her virginity with someone who she could trust, someone that she loved and that would take care of her and not walk away! She told me that herself… and I just went… and took it away from her!" he sighed.

"Troy" Sharpay chuckled "You still don't get it, do you?" she smiled "You are that person!"

"I am not!" Troy shook his head.

"Well, you're someone she trusts, you're someone she loves, you're the only one who's always there for her!" she smiled. "And I bet that in the second I leave, you'll walk into that room and take care of her soreness"

"Well of course! I can't simply take her virginity away and leave! I love her…" he sighed. "It was my entire fault…"

"It was not…" Sharpay said. "It was her choice to get drunk with you… It takes two to have sex… not one…" she made a pause. "It was both your fault."

"Shar! Gabriella doesn't drink!" Troy snapped at her. "I should've stopped her! I should've took the fucking bottle away and calm her down with something else!"

"Well it's too late to change it, Troy!" Sharpay said. "Deal with the consequences! You guys got drunk, had sex and you still won't admit that you're in love with each other! Don't snap at me for something I'm not guilty of! Now suck up and deal with it!" She stood up and stormed out of the apartment.

Troy put his hands over his face and groaned.

"Fuck, shit, crap and other bad words!" he sighed and stood up, storming out the door as well.

**Later that day. Troy was still out**

Gabriella stood out of her bathroom just finishing her shower and sat over her bed facing the window. She sighed, thinking that she was a cheater; it wasn't enough with moaning Troy's name while making out with Shane, but she also had to sleep with Troy.

Now she had this horrible soreness near her woman area and she couldn't stand it. She wasn't planning on losing her virginity the night before, she just wanted to get drunk with her best friend and forget the pain in Shane's face when she said the name that didn't belong to him.

She rubbed her lower stomach as tears slid down her cheeks. She wanted Troy to be there and comfort her for the horrible mistakes she did and tell her that everything was going to be alright, that it wasn't her fault and that everything would get fixed sooner later; but no, he wasn't there… he hasn't even come into her room to try to see how she is. Why?

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a pair of lips kissing her shoulder. She had the crazy idea that it would be Troy, but when she turned around, she didn't find blue… she found brown.

"Shane… how did you get in?" she asked shocked as she stood up.

"I've got my ways" he smirked at her.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you drunk?"

He stood up and walked up to her "Just of love" he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think… y-you should leave" Gabriella said a little afraid as she pushed his arms away.

"No" he smirked and grabbed her by the arms "I'm here to give you the pleasure you need so you remember to moan my name the next time" he smirked at her and started kissing down her neck but Gabriella pushed him off.

"You're sick! Get out of here!" she yelled at him.

"No baby" he shook his head as he grabbed her by her damp hair. "You owe me"

He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Gabriella was kicking her legs off, but she simply couldn't get him off her.

"GET OFF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled at him and screamed at the top of her longs when he started kissing down her neck.

"Shut up!" He ordered as he pulled away from her neck and slapped her across the face.

Gabriella's eyes started to fill up with tears. "I swear that if you don't leave, you'll be sorry!" she spit on his face and he only smirked at her and smashed his lips on her.

Gabriella wanted to push him off, but he pinned her hands down above her head. She was panicking and her head wasn't working straight; she didn't feel the strength of her legs or her arms anymore and she couldn't think straight. The only thing running through her head was: _I'm gonna get raped._

When Shane pulled away to get his pants off, Gabriella screamed again.

"TROY!" She yelled at the top of her longs and Shane slapped her across the face again.

"Troy's not going to save you" he growled on her face. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice!"

Gabriella found her legs and started kicking again. "I choose to kick your ass…" she tried pushing him off again, but couldn't. Desperate and scared tears started rolling down her face as she kept on kicking her legs and saw Shane getting his boxers off.

"TROY!" She tried again but got a slap in response.

"You're going to shut up… and enjoy this, do you hear me bitch?" he spit on her face and took her towel off.

"ROT IN HELL" She yelled again more scared than ever.

Suddenly Shane got pulled off her and pushed against a wall. Gabriella took her towel and covered her body as she saw Troy grabbing Shane by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck do you think your doing" Troy asked angrily and threw a punch at Shane's face. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?" he slammed him hard against the wall. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Anger burned in Troy's eyes as he saw Shane's bloody smirk.

He threw another punch on his face and then on his stomach before throwing him to the floor. Gabriella was watching them shocked from her bed.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" he asked and got on top of him, grabbing him by his neck. "I told you that if you hurt her, you would pay! I DON'T JOKE JACKASS!" Troy spit on his face and then started punching his face non-stop.

Gabriella stood up from her bed and ran to Troy, grabbing his arm.

"Stop… please! Stop" Tears burned down her face; but Troy didn't listen, he just kept on punching him even though Shane was unconscious already. He was so damn angry. No one touches _his_ Gabriella! NO ONE! And much less a moron, jackass and sick maniac like him. He should just kill him right there right now.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried out and pulled him off Shane. "Stop… stop!" she cried.

Troy looked down angrily at Shane and was about to go back to finish his job when Gabriella stood in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"Please!" she said scared, putting her hands over his chest. "Enough…"

Troy looked down at her. She was shaking from head to toes and he could read the fear in her eyes; he couldn't help but wrap his strong arms around her petite body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He whispered on her ear and rubbed her back. Gabriella nodded her head and cried on his chest. She hated to be so vulnerable, but she couldn't help it, she was scared to death.

Troy took his cell phone out and called 911.

**An hour later**

After Gabriella and Troy said their testimony, the cops took Shane away for _Attempt of Rape. _Gabriella was still on her towel, she simply was too scared to go into her room… she wouldn't be able to go in there for a long time.

"Gabs you need to change…" Sharpay told her as she rubbed her back, but Gabriella only shook her head.

"You're going to catch a cold" She tried again.

"No." she said and stared into space.

Sharpay sighed and looked over to Troy who was too busy leaning against a wall, his back facing them. He sighed and turned around feeling Sharpay's eyes on his back.

"You can't make her change…" Troy said and turned back around.

Suddenly Gabriella started crying again.

"Gabs…" Sharpay tried comforting her, but she simply jerked away and stood up. She ran up to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Troy looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. He hated to see her so broken.

Sharpay sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to do much, after all… Gabriella needed some time to recover, she was in shock and Troy was actually the only one who could help her, since she was always looking for him and no one else.

She stood up from the couch and walked over to Troyella. She put a hand over Gabriella's back and then kissed Troy on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she smiled softly. "Call me, if you need anything…"

"Thank you, Shar" Troy nodded at her unable to smile.

When Sharpay left the room, there was nothing more but pure silence. Troy looked down at the love of his life wrapped securely in his arms and buried his face on her hair.

"C'mon… you'll sleep with me, tonight" he whispered on her ear and she nodded slowly.

Troy walked her to his room and opened the door, pushing her softly inside. Gabriella stood in the middle of his room as Troy walked to his drawers and took a pair of his boxers and his favorite Red Wildcats t-shirt.

He walked up to Gabby and grabbed the edge of her towel. She looked up at him frightened and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay…" he said. "You know I won't hurt you" he looked into her eyes and she nodded.

Troy took off her towel slowly from her body and then took his shirt from the bed.

"Put your arms up" he whispered softly and she did as told. Troy put the shirt on her and pulled her hair out of the hole.

He grabbed his boxers from his bed and kneeled down in front of her. Gabriella grabbed on to Troy's shoulders as he slipped his boxers on her. He pulled them up and slowly stood up.

They looked into each others eyes and found fear pouring down from them. Believe it or not… he was also scared to death about what happened.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards his bed. She laid on top and Troy pulled the, now clean, covers over her.

"Try to sleep, okay?" Troy whispered. "It'll make you good" he was about to leave the room but Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"Where were you?" she asked in a groggy voice as soon as Troy turned around.

Troy frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why weren't you at home when Shane broke in?" she asked looking at him in the eye.

Troy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Gabriella; she rubbed his arm.

"I was out…" he said. "I went to buy an electric cushion for your soreness and then I stopped by the Starbucks to buy you a coffee" he sighed.

Gabriella looked at him confused "Why?"

"Why?" he asked shocked. "Gabs… I care for you. I couldn't simply take your virginity away and leave you!" he caressed her cheek. "And I felt so bad, because I knew you wanted to lose it to someone who you love and trust, not to me"

Gabriella blinked a couple of times. "You didn't need to feel bad. After all… you're someone I love and trust…"

Troy sighed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Right now what you need is a good nap"

She nodded. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone… not right now" she shook her head afraid and Troy nodded.

He kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella sighed in relief, feeling safer than ever and rested her head on his chest.

**To Be Continued. I'm literarily wordless. **


	19. Chapter 19: Truth?

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x19

Troy kept on staring down at Gabriella the whole time she was asleep, he even ignored the person who was ringing the doorbell like a maniac. He simply couldn't look away from her bruised face; he should've killed him. Hurting Gabriella is the worst thing you could do to get Troy mad, it was like digging your own grave, too bad that Shane wouldn't use his.

After a 3 hour nap, Gabriella finally fluttered her eyes opened only to stare into another pair of blue eyes; there was something different in them, they were a little darker. Why was he angry at her?

"How did you sleep?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded "Good…" she yawned and rubbed her face.

"How's your soreness?" he asked as he placed a hand over her lower stomach.

"A little better, still hurts though" she said not really caring about it. She was more aware of his touch than anything else.

Troy nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm hungry" she said as she traced Troy's abs above his shirt. Troy chuckled a little; it was weird to him to hear his own laughter.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood up slowly from the bed.

"I'll go with you, I don't want to be stuck in the bed all day" she smiled up at him and sat up. Troy nodded and walked up to her side; but before he could help her up, she stood up by herself.

Troy smiled at her and took her hand before walking out of his room. Once they were on the living room, Troy practically made Gabriella sit down while he 'cooked'.

"Troy!" She groaned. "Don't burn the kitchen down! Please! I'm begging!"

Troy rolled his eyes at her. "A little more faith in me, Please?"

Gabby groaned. "At least let me sit in the kitchen table… just… precaution…" she looked at him with pleading eyes and Troy sighed, helping her up.

"You wound my ego, you know that?" he looked at her and they walked to the kitchen.

**20 minutes later**

"See? I told you I wouldn't burn anything!" Troy said as he put a bowl of Mac n' Cheese on the kitchen table, in front of Gabriella.

"And the flames coming out from the first try, wasn't burning something?" she raised her eyebrows at him and Troy glared at her.

"Just eat!" he rolled his eyes as he poured himself a glass of coke.

"I'm not so sure if this is eatable" she joked and made faces to the bowl, which looked pretty good actually.

"Then we'll order pizza" he rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coke.

Gabriella giggled and took a bite from the Mac n' Cheese. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh for Fuck's sake!" he rolled his eyes. "I better go answer this time" he sighed as he put his glass on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Gabriella stared after him frowning, but she shook it off and went back to eating her Mac n' Cheese.

When Troy opened the door, he mentally groaned.

"Amanda…" he said. "Hi..."

Amanda glared at him "Can you explain to me why you haven't opened the door and why you haven't answered my calls?"

Troy sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's a really long story…"

"You were fucking Gabriella, weren't you?" she yelled on his face and Troy rolled his eyes.

"And again with the same shit!" he complained. "If you want to know the FUCKING reason why I haven't answered the door or answered my phone, go ask your stupid shithead of a roommate in Jail!" he snapped on her face.

Amanda frowned at him "What do you mean?" She asked. Troy felt the rage coming back on him, but he took a deep breath before answering her.

"Shane tried to rape Gabriella…" he growled between his teeth and Amanda looked at him shocked.

"What?" she shook her head "No, that's not possible!"

"Well, it is…" Troy looked at her in the eye. "If I hadn't come back home in time, I don't know what I would've found…" he sighed.

"No! I know Shane more than anyone in the world, he wouldn't do that!" she exclaimed. "Maybe it was the bitch of a roommate you have!" she yelled angrily "She surely made it up!"

"What did you just call her?" Troy asked her angrily.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Troy! You know it as well as I do! She's a bitch!"

He took a deep breath to clear his head before actually thinking of punching her.

"Look, I have to go back… She's very scared and she can't be alone for more than a couple of minutes" he said looking away from her.

"No! Hell no! If you go back in there, you can say goodbye to our relationship, Mr.!" Amanda said putting her hands over her hips.

Troy looked at her unbelieving. "So, you're making me choose between you and Gabriella…"

"Yes!" she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer "Me or her?"

"Goodbye Amanda…" he rolled his eyes and slammed the door on her face. He sighed relieved. "God, I've never been more grateful to end a relationship before…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, BOLTON!" Amanda yelled from outside and Troy rolled his eyes.

"WHATEVER!" he yelled back and then walked back into the kitchen to see that Gabriella was barely eating from her bowl.

"Is it that gross?" Troy asked concerned. "We can order pizza or-"

"No…" Gabriella shook her head. "It's pretty good, actually…" she looked down.

"Then what is it?" Troy asked worried as he sat down in front of her and grabbed her hand across the table.

"You didn't have to chose me over Amanda…" she looked up at him and Troy looked shocked at her.

"Oh…" he said. "You heard…"

"It's kind of hard not to when you two are yelling" she said moving the pasta around.

"Well… I was going to break up with her anyways" he shrugged trying to lighten up the mood. Gabriella looked up at him curiously.

"You were?" she frowned.

"Yeah!" he rolled his eyes. "She's too damn jealous and she annoys the crap out of me!"

Gabby giggled and looked down. She looked back up at him and pulled her hand away from his only to put it on his cheek.

"Thanks Troy… I don't know what the hell I would do without you…" she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You don't need to thank me, Gabs… I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you…" he looked into her eyes and smiled.

Gabriella stood up and Troy opened his arms for her. She sat down on his lap and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while he hugged her tightly against his chest too.

**One week later**

"So you and Troy are finally dating?" Sharpay asked for what would be the 1000th time since she moved in the apartment in front of theirs.

Gabriella sighed. "No…"

"Why not?" she whined "Shane and Amanda are both out of the picture!"

"Sharpay, the fact that we are single doesn't mean that we're going to date!" she sighed. "You know that he doesn't feel the same way!"

Sharpay slapped her hand over her face "I so damn hate you two! You are stupid and blind and mentally sick!" she groaned and laid her head back on the couch.

Gabriella giggled at her friend and shook her head. She knew as much as she did that Troyella would never happen, Troy only saw her as her sister… the fact that they slept together doesn't mean that something had to be going on between them.

"I mean seriously! You fucked each other and you still won't admit your love!" Sharpay complained again.

"There is no love!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and flicked through the channels as soon as their movie was over.

"Oh trust me! There is!" she said and her phone vibrated. She smirked at the message and texted back.

"Who are you texting?" Gabriella asked as she took a bunch of pop corn from the bowl in front of them.

"No one!" she smiled at her and grabbed a bunch of pop corn too.

"Sure!" Gabriella nodded and narrowed her eyes at her. "New boyfriend?" she asked.

"Busted!" Sharpay smiled innocently. "Oh! Leave that Channel! I love _Extreme Makeover: the Home Edition_!"

"Me too!" Gabriella smiled and shoved more pop corn in her mouth.

Suddenly Sharpay's phone vibrated again and she smirked at the new text message. Oh yeah. If neither Troy nor Gabriella was brave enough to give the first step, then Sharpay would. She simply couldn't sit around and stare how her two best friends suffer for each other. No, she had to act… she hated to get in the middle of relationships, but sometimes it is necessary for the sake of your friends.

They both heard how the door got opened and they turned around to see Troy with a huge bouquet of yellow flowers in his arms. Gabriella's jaw dropped and Sharpay only smirked at Troy.

He rolled his eyes at Sharpay's smirk and walked up to Gabby with a smile.

"For the lady!" he said as he handed the flowers to a shocked Gabriella.

"Oh my God!" she said. "Why?" she looked back up to Troy only to see him shrug.

"You've been down this past week, I wanted to cheer you up a little" he smiled at her and Gabriella left the flowers on the coffee table only so she could stand up on the couch and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said as Troy hugged her back.

"No problem, Twinkie" he said. "I'm glad to see you smile…"

Gabriella blushed a little as she pulled back and slapped the back of his head lightly.

"Don't make me blush!" she said a little red.

"Sorry…" he smiled.

"Did you bring the milk?" she asked as she kneeled down on the couch and looked up at Troy.

"Shoot" he slapped his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting something" he sighed. "I'll be back in a while…"

"Take the umbrella!" Gabriella said. "It looks like it's about to rain…"

"Okay!" he said as he headed to the door and took the umbrella.

As soon as he left Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows at Gabriella.

"Yellow flowers, huh?" she smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't start…"

"He knows you love yellow flowers…" Sharpay said with a teasing voice.

"And so do you!" she answered.

"But I don't bring yellow flowers to you when you're down…" she raised her eyebrows at her, still with the same teasing voice.

"But you bring chocolate ice cream!" she said.

"He had never bought you flowers before!" she said with the same tone of voice.

"Sharpay! Stop it" Gabriella whined.

She laughed and sighed. "Sorry… I simply wish that you two would get together already!" she whined a little.

"I know…" Gabriella sighed. "Me too…"

Sharpay sighed again and her cell phone vibrated again, but she ignored it, knowing that it was from Troy. She looked up at the clock on the wall and she stood up quickly.

"Oh Shit! I have to go!" she lied. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Gabriella looked up at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date…" she smiled and grabbed her purse. "I'll tell you everything about it later!"

Gabriella smiled at her. "Okay! Have fun! And don't do good things that seem bad!" she smirked and Sharpay giggled as she ran out of the door.

"Okay! Bye Crabby!" she smiled and left.

"Crabby?" she asked to herself but shook it off.

Gabriella sighed and looked over to her right when a red light blinked a couple of times.

"Oh damn! Sharpay forgot her cell phone!" she said as she picked it up from the floor.

Gabriella saw that she had a new message from Troy and she frowned confused due to the fact that he was there a few minutes ago. Why were they texting each other? Were they making some evil plans for her birthday in 2 weeks? She smirked thinking that their conversation was based on that subject and opened the message. Oh how well Sharpay knew her.

_For the last time Evans! I am not telling her the truth! _

Gabriella frowned confused at the message. What truth and to who?

She opened the inbox and saw both Sharpay's messages to Troy and Troy's messages to her:

S: _Hey 'Smoopsiepoo' how are you?_

T: _don't call me that, I hate it! And I'm good, I guess. You?_

S: _I'm fine, though Gabriella doesn't seem the same._

T: _Is she okay?_

S: _Yeah! She's just very serious._

T:_ Watch a movie with her or something…_

S: _you know what would cheer her up?_

T: _Don't start!_

S: _If you told her you are in love with her!_

T: _Shar, I'm not going to tell her that!_

S:_ why not? _

T: _We've been through this conversation like 300 times! I won't tell her that I'm in love with her!_

S: _tell her the truth!_

T: _for the last time Evans! I am not telling her the truth! _

Gabriella's eyes filled up with tears, she couldn't believe what she was reading. Troy was in love with her too? At least that's what it was understood in the messages.

"Coward, son of a bitch!" She exclaimed and threw the cell phone across the room.

**To be continued. Ooh! I so want to see what happens in the next episode! Do you? :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Finally

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x20

"God! It is really pouring outside" Troy exclaimed as he put the umbrella down, expecting to see Gabriella watching T.V on the couch.

"Gabsy?" he frowned confused as he left the milk on the dinning table. He stepped on the living room and saw that she was outside in the balcony, sitting on the dirty chair with her arms wrapped around her legs. He sighed relieved and opened the balcony's door.

"Gabby, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" he said.

She shrugged. "I don't care…" she answered a little angry.

"Are you okay?" he walked up to her concerned and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, asshole!" she snapped and stood up. She walked passed him and walked back into the living room. Troy frowned confused and followed her.

"Gabs, what did I do know?" he asked as he grabbed her by the arm before she could go any further. She turned around pulling away from his grip.

"More like what you didn't do!" she looked up at him in the eyes and then took Sharpay's cell phone from the coffee table, showing it to him.

"What's this?" Troy frowned confused as he took the cell phone from her hand.

Troy's eyes went wide as he read the text message that appeared on the screen and his stomach turned. His mouth hung open as he tried to find the words and his palms became sweaty. _Busted._ What was he going to say to Gabriella now? No, he had to make something up, I mean, he couldn't ruin his friendship because of some stupid feelings.

"Gabs… I… it's not what you think…" he tried and he became sweatier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she looked up in his eyes and he stood there speechless "Why did I have to find out by text messages instead of your mouth? And they weren't even for me!"

"No! No!" he said. "I… I'm not in love with you… I was… joking around with Sharpay!" he lied.

"Yeah right!" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Y-yes!" he swallowed. "I mean… 'The truth' was supposed to be between quotes a-and… I couldn't tell you that I was in love with you, because I'm not!" he exclaimed a little more calmed seeing that Gabriella was starting to buy it.

"You are lying…" she said a little disappointed.

"No!" he said. "Gabs, you know you're like my sister… nothing more, I swear!" he said smiling.

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed getting teary.

"Please Gabs!" he said smirking. "Why would I be in love with you? We've been like brother and sister since 9th grade. Trust me. I'm not having feelings but the ones that I should be having"

"Stop lying!" she said, defeated.

"I'm not lying!" he said. "Tell me one reason why you think I could possibly fall in love with you?" he asked rolling his eyes, like if it were totally absurd to fall in love with her. Gabriella looked up at him hurt.

"Am I really that awful?" she asked sadly.

"What? No, Gabs… I-" He tried but she slapped him across the face. He held his cheek as he looked at her shocked. Her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Save it…" she said and turned around. She took her keys and without even grabbing her jacket, she stormed out the apartment.

"GABRIELLA!" he yelled and ran after her.

She stormed out of the building unaware that Troy was following her. Once she was out she let the tears pour down her eyes as she held one hand to her mouth while she ran. She eventually had to stop running when Troy appeared right in front of her.

"What the fuck, Gabriella!" he had to yell at her, because their voices were barely audible with the pouring rain.

"Why can't you love me?" she yelled back at him. Her tears mixed up with the rain drops.

"What?" he yelled shocked.

"What's wrong with me? Am I not good enough to be your girlfriend?" she asked as she punched Troy on the chest.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about?" he asked more confused than ever.

"Oh My God! You are a fucking moron!" she yelled and sobbed.

"If I am such, then help me understand!" he yelled.

Gabriella looked up at him "I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, ALRIGHT? I LOVE YOU! WITH ALL MY INSIGNIFICANT AND STUPID LITTLE HEART!" she yelled and punched him on the chest again "EVER SINCE THE FIRST DAY WE MOVED HERE!" she cried.

Troy only could stare at her. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. Maybe it was the pouring rain that was affecting his hearing and Gabriella wasn't saying what he thought she was saying.

Gabriella's heart torn in pieces as she saw the he wasn't answering. "But, it doesn't matter anymore!" she cried. "Because you don't feel the same way and here you have me doing the thing that I swore to myself that I wouldn't do! Crying over a boy!" she sighed defeated and Troy kept on staring at her.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" she yelled. "Or you're just going to stand there and make fun of my feelings for you? Because if that's the case, then you should think twice and…"

That was when Troy grabbed her face and smashed his lips over hers. There was only one way to figure out if his brain was playing tricks on him or not, while the love of his life kept on rambling about the moron he was.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and moved her lips against his in a rough way. It wasn't like the sweet kiss they shared in Christmas, they had a huge urge for each other and they wanted to feel nothing but their bodies pressed against each other in a way that they knew that there was only love what they felt for one another.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"You should shut up, once in a while" he smiled at her.

"And you should learn how to lie!" she yelled back at him with a huge grin on her face, the one that made Troy smile.

"Kiss me!" he smiled and Gabriella happily obeyed.

What they didn't know is that a certain blonde girl with pink sweatpants was watching them from her own balcony. She smiled a huge grin at her success and sighed happily for her two best friends._ Finally_. That's all she could think. She'll charge later, right now… she just wants to give them their moment.

Troy and Gabriella walked back into their apartment, soaking wet. Troy chuckled at Gabriella that seemed like she had jumped inside a pool or something and put a piece of her soaking hair behind her ear.

"We should better take a shower before we catch a cold" Troy said.

"What are you pretending Bolton?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him jokingly and Troy laughed.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but if you want to" she shrugged and pulled her soaking wet body against his.

"Mmm" she smiled flirty at him and then got away from his grip and ran away "I ask for the shower first"

"No way! It's mine! My bathroom!" he said and ran after her. He picked her up before she could open the door to his room.

She squealed. "TROY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope" he said and threw her over his shoulder before opening the door to his bedroom. Gabriella giggled as she started spanking Troy's butt.

"Would you leave my ass alone?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Nope" she said and squeezed it. "It's nice and tight!" she laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if I was doing the same to your butt!" he said as he put her down.

She shrugged "Wanna try?" she giggled.

"No! I've suffered enough with your tricks!" he said as he walked over to the shower.

Gabriella giggled as she followed him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist from behind. He chuckled a little and turned around in her arms; he cupped her face and kissed her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. He moved his hands from her face to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him; Gabriella had to switch the position of her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

She had never felt safer in anyone else's arms; it was like if they were built especially for her. She knew that they belonged in each other's lives… and especially together as a couple. Now that she was kissing him, she new that there was no other future for them but to spend the rest of their lives together. It's simply the way it's supposed to be.

Troy pulled her up by the waist and placed her over the bar next to the sink, without even breaking the kiss. He trailed his lips off to her neck when Gabriella had to pull back to breathe.

"Troy…" she gasped for air.

"Mmm" he mumbled against her neck, looking for her sweet spot.

"Don't do tha-a-aat!" she moaned and Troy smirked. _Jack Pot_.

"Why not?" he asked with her flesh between his teeth and then kept on sucking.

"Because… y-oou… ar-e-e turning m-me on!" she moaned again.

"Good" he said and continued doing his job.

"No, Troy… s-s-seriously… s-stop i-i-it!" she pleaded.

"Wait…" he said and then he pulled back, leaving a bright red hickey on the right side of her neck. Troy smirked proudly at his job and chuckled. Gabriella sighed and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she said as she turned around a little on the bar to look at the hickey on her neck. She groaned.

"Do you remember who's coming to visit us tomorrow?" she asked annoyed as she turned back to Troy. He shrugged.

"Tom, I know" he smirked. "I just wanted to leave my mark… you're officially mine"

"Yeah!" she rolled her eyes. "Because I want my brother to know I slept with my best friend"

"Really?" he said really not paying attention to her as he kissed down her jaw line. She sighed.

"And… you're not paying attention…" she said and pushed him away. He groaned a little as he wanted to keep doing what he was doing.

"Troy!" she yelled on his face and he snapped out of his… horny state.

"Sorry, what?" he said and looked at her in the eye.

"That I don't want my brother to find out about… us…" she said. "Alright?"

He nodded. "Sure… he'd kill me anyway."

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before pecking his lips.

"Hey…" she smiled. "I let you shower with me… IF… you promise to not take advantage…"

Troy smirked. "Deal. I'm too cold to wait until you finish, anyway…" he shrugged.

Gabriella giggled and put her arms up so Troy would take off her soaking wet shirt. When he did, he left his arms up and it was Gabriella's turn to take off his shirt. She stared awed at her boyfriend's six pack and smirked realizing that she was the only one allowed to see them, now.

"Are you done checking me out?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, just stand there a couple more minutes…" she giggled and Troy rolled his eyes before taking her by the waist and pulling her down from the bar. Gabriella blushed as she looked into Troy's eyes.

"Hey, Gorgeous…" he wiggled his eyebrows and Gabriella smiled red as a tomato.

"Troy, you don't know I don't like to blush…"

"I know… sorry…" he smiled at her and kissed her lips.

Gabriella's hands trailed off to Troy's belt and she undid it. His pants fell off to his ankles and he kicked them off, before pulling Gabriella's shorts down. She didn't hesitate even an inch; she knew that she could trust Troy and that he would rather die first than to hurt her intentionally.

Both of them stood there in their underwear, not really sure if they should move on to the next part or… just take the shower like that. Troy knew that he would lose it in the moment he saw Gabriella naked… and Gabriella wasn't in a different situation than him. But she was kind of afraid; Shane appeared in her thoughts that same moment and she pushed Troy away.

"No…" she said scared. "Not yet…" she shook her head, shaking in fear. Troy immediately hugged her, knowing what was going on by her head.

"It's okay…" he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm not rushing you into anything you don't want to, alright? I won't hurt you…"

Gabriella nodded, not knowing what else to do but to hug Troy.

"I'll wait for you outside, while you shower, alright?" he whispered and kissed the top of her head before heading out.

Gabriella stared after him with absolutely no idea of how to feel.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. I didn't know how exactly how to end this chapter, and it's probably not one of my best jobs xD. Now, there are only like a couple of chapters left, maybe 3 or 4… but it's nearly coming to an end, so be prepared lol. There won't be a sequel, but I'm already thinking about the next story I'm going to write. Peace out dudes!**


	21. Chapter 21: Stern Glare

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x21

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, I know that I normally update once a day lol. I went out for the weekend… and I'm totally burned! So... I'm not really sure how the hell I'm going to end the story… so… I'll write a few more chapters while I figure out what to do xD. There won't be a lot, but… oh! Just enjoy the freaking chapter! :P**

Gabriella slowly opened the door and popped her head out to see Troy already wrapped in a towel and taking a shirt out of his drawer. As he heard a light crack from the door, he turned to his right and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey, you done?" he raised his eyebrows at her and acted like if nothing had happened. She nodded her head confused at him and opened the door wider, to revel that she was wrapped in a towel too.

"You showered in my bathroom or what?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"I was cold" he shrugged and then smirked at her.

"How could you go in there?" she looked down as she crossed her arms.

"The same way you should. I swallowed my fears and just faced that the past is the past…" he said. "It's your room Gabby. I mean, it's not like I don't like having you sleeping with me, I love it! But you should be able to live here without fearing to get into your own bedroom!"

"I can't!" she looked up at him. "Not yet… I would only have nightmares…"

Troy sighed and grabbed her by the hand as she pulled her closer to him. He put his free arm around her waist, still holding her hand.

"Take the time you need…" he said. "Though you need to think a good excuse since your 'Oh so sweet' brother is visiting us tomorrow…" he chuckled.

Gabriella sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and let go of his hand only so she could wrap her other arm around his neck. Troy put his free hand on the small of her back and hugged her tightly.

"I'll come up with something…" she said and pecked his neck. Troy smiled and rubbed her back lightly. Gabriella sighed comfortably at his touch and relaxed her body completely; it was so weird how he was the only one who had that effect on her, not that she complains.

"You want to sleep in one of my shirts again, or do you want me to get your pj's?" he asked still rubbing her back.

"No" she shook her head. "I love your t-shirts…" she smiled as she pulled away from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Alright, but why's that?" he chuckled.

"They smell like you…" she blushed and looked down. Troy laughed harder and lifted her chin up, only so he could place his lips softly over hers. Gabriella's head started to spin round and her knees went weak after a few seconds, so she had to pull back before she fainted right there in his arms.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" he chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her.

"No" she shook her head. "All opposite… I was just not trying to faint." She blushed and looked away. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Now that flatters me" he smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Gabriella frowned annoyed at his actions and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Girl!" she rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the hug and opened Troy's drawer. She chose a blue 'Superman' t-shirt and some black boxers from the top and then closed drawer before sitting over his bed.

Troy sat next to her and both of them got dressed, not really minding having each other naked besides them. It was all natural anyway, like if they had been together since forever.

Gabriella turned around and crawled on the bed only so she could get inside the sheets. They ignored the hour, but they were tired, sleepy and wanted nothing but to rest in that moment. Troy imitated her and then wrapped his arms around her, now with no fear at all, and cupped her body in his. He stretched back a little only so he could turn off the lights and then snuggled into Gabriella's hair. Gabriella felt safe in his arms and new that no body would hurt her as long as she remained in them; it would be a nightmare free sleep.

**The next morning**

Sharpay used her emergency key to open up Troyella's apartment. She had a handful of confetti and a party hat with one of those thingies where you blow and they make a funny noise, in her mouth. They would sure catalog her as a Looney, but she didn't mind as long as she could have some fun with this situation. She slowly opened Troy's bedroom's door and put an 'aw' face when she saw Troyella sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. She would soon disturb that peace.

"GOOD MORNING!" She yelled on Troy's ear and blew on her thingy, waking both of them up.

"SHARPAY!" They both exclaimed scared as they sat up on the bed. Sharpay laughed and threw the confetti on them.

"Congratulations!" she squealed and blew on her thingy again. Troy and Gabriella only glared at her.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About?" Troy asked, totally pissed off.

"About you guys getting together, duh!" she rolled her eyes and blew on her thingy again. Troy snatched it away.

"STOP BLOWING ON THAT THING!" He scolded and threw it across the room.

"Geeze! Fine!" she rolled her eyes. "That's how you thank me? Okay! But without me, you two would still be miserable."

"We were not miserable!" Troy snapped at her and Gabriella groaned turning over and putting a pillow over her head.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, Shar! She would never look at me that way! Oh Shar! He only sees me as his sister! Oh Shar! I have wet drea-"

"OKAY!" Both said as Gabriella snapped up from her laying position.

"How did you even know…?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Sharpay smirked. "I can see everything from my balcony..." she sighed. "Kissing under the rain, how romantic" she smiled dreamily.

"Besides being a crazy blonde, you also are a nosey one!" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" she said. "I think I had the right to see my evil plan in action after I made you text me the truth so I would leave my cell phone in your house in purpose!" she snapped at them and they looked at her shocked.

"You left your cell phone on purpose?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"I thought you were just teasing me again!" Troy exclaimed and Sharpay smirked.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" she grinned. "Sorry, but I had to do it. I was getting sick of your drama and it killed me to see you both so sad…"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then back at her totally speechless. They had absolutely no idea how to react to that. Sharpay rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh thank you Shar! In reward, stay for breakfast! I'm making pancakes" Sharpay said, trying to imitate Gabriella. "Oh, no! How could you even think of that? I did it with all my heart" she answered as herself "No, please! We insist!" she made a man's voice and then sighed "Fine, I give up! I'll stay for breakfast…"

Gabriella giggled and Troy rolled his eyes but then chuckled.

"It's a nice way of inviting yourself to breakfast… I should use that some time" Troy smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay acted confused "It was you who invited me, not me!" she smiled.

Gabriella laughed as she stood up "Better get started with those pancakes… my brother's arriving in half an hour, anyway…"

"You mean… your 'oh so hot' brother, Tom, is coming here?" Sharpay squealed.

"Yes. And I really do hope you catch his eye this time, I'm sick and tired of his no life girlfriend!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"MAKE UP! I NEED MY MAKE UP!" Sharpay squealed and then jumped out of Troy's room happily.

Troy laughed at her and shook his head.

"Gotta love her…" he said and Gabriella agreed.

**Half an Hour later**

"This clime is very weird" Troy said as he stared out of the window, fully dressed now "I mean, yesterday the sky was practically falling down and now it's more sunny that in the own Sahara!"

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes as she placed a plate of fresh hot pancakes on the table that smelled terrific. Troy, at the moment he smelled them, he turned his attention away from the full sun outside and ran to the dinning table after jumping over their bottle green couch.

"Awesome! They smell so good!" he exclaimed and tried grabbing one, but Gabriella slapped his hand with a spoon and he took it back "OW?"

"No touching until Tom arrives…" Gabriella scolded and Sharpay burst through the door in that same second with a huge smile on her face.

"He's here! He's here!" she chanted and jumped towards their window to try to see Tom's car better.

"She seems like a little girl trying to see Santa Claus come down the chimney" Troy said and kissed Gabriella's cheek. She laughed and then wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Well… I think I'm going to give you a long kiss, before we hide our relationship from my annoying brother…" She smiled and he smiled back.

"I like that idea…" he said and then leaned in.

When their lips touched, the room around them faded to black and there was only them in their own little bubble. They didn't even notice Sharpay grimacing at their French kiss and they simply focused on the passion and heat that they shared in that one simple but hot kiss. They had to pull back when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Sharpay commented and sighed relived as she jumped over to the door. Troy pecked Gabriella's lips one last time before letting go off her and spanking her butt. She gasped and glared at him as Sharpay opened the door.

"Hey Tom!" Sharpay greeted him in a flirty way and Tom smiled at her.

"Sharpay! Hi! Did I get the wrong apartment or something?" he asked with a bright smile.

"No…" she rolled her eyes. "Troy and Gabby were too busy making out to even open the door" she complained and Gabriella's eyes widened. She walked over to the door and bumped Sharpay away with her hip.

"Very funny, Shar!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled at her brother "Hi bro! Come in!" she said and opened the door wider for him.

"Thanks sis!" he smiled and walked in with his suitcase. "Hey Troy!"

"Hey man!" Troy smiled a little nervous and did a handshake with him.

"Nice to see you!" Tom said "So which one's going to be my room for the week?"

"First door to the right" Gabriella said as she pointed to the hall. "Hurry up, because we were waiting for you for breakfast"

**1 hour later**

"Oh Tommy! You're so funny!" Sharpay giggled like a stupid girl and traced Tom's bicep with her finger.

"I try to be…" he smirked at her, totally flirting with her back.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled triumphantly and he only rolled his eyes. They kept on playing 'footsie' all breakfast long and holding hands under the table. It was so much fun to hide their relationship from Tom.

"So, when do you guys start school?" Tom asked suddenly turning his attention to Troy and Gabriella.

"In exactly a week" she smiled. "We still have a lot of time to relax…"

"Cool! And when am I going to meet this… Shane guy?" he asked.

Gabriella looked down totally scared and Troy tightened the grip on her hand as he looked at her concerned.

"We broke up…" she mumbled and Tom got worried as he felt the tension in the room when he saw Troy's concerned and furious expression on his face.

"What… what's wrong?" Tom asked as he sat up straight.

"It's… a long story…" she sighed. "It's not worth telling; he was a jerk… that's it…"

"Gabs, I'm your older brother. You don't fool me…" he frowned. "Did he hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" she sighed and looked over to Troy.

"You don't have to…" Troy said and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Gabs, you need to tell me! I'm your brother and I think I have the right to…" he trailed off when he saw Troy's stern look on him. For the first time in the four years he's known him, he never felt so threatened by his stare… it almost scared him.

"Fine… okay! I won't ask!" he sighed. He was totally freaked out by how a 19 year old guy could intimidate a 23 year old with only one stern glare.

**To Be Continued. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Pool

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x22

"Fine… okay! I won't ask!" he sighed. He was totally freaked out by how a 19 year old guy could intimidate a 23 year old with only one stern glare.

"Thank you…" Gabriella said and rubbed her left arm with her free hand.

There was an awkward silence in the room and none of them knew how to break it. Sharpay cleared her throat.

"Well… what are we doing today?" she asked. "It's sunny outside, it's hot in here and I'm awfully bored!" she tried lighting up the mood and Troy tried to play along.

"Well… the pool on the rooftop was finished last week. We could go check it out..." he suggested.

"I think that's a swell idea!" Tom cheered "What do you think, Gabs?"

"Yeah, why not…" she smiled lightly trying to forget about the awkward situation. She wanted to spend the little time she had with her brother the best as possible, after all… she missed him very much.

"Cool, let's go get ready!" Tom exclaimed and stood up before running to the guest room.

"See you in while guys…" Sharpay said as she stood up and disappeared through the front door nearly as excited as Tom.

"Finally…" Troy whispered.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she turned to him, only to be surprised by a pair of lips over hers.

**30 minutes later**

Tom was waiting impatiently in the living room as he waited for Troy and Gabriella to come out. He was like a little kid, he loved water and when he hears the word 'pool' it's like saying 'Vodka' in front of an alcoholic person. He tapped his foot when Gabriella came into the living room giggling.

"That is so not true and you know it!" she complained.

"I tell you it looks like a puddle!" Troy wiggled his eyebrows at her and got a smack on the head in response.

"It was about time!" Tom complained. "And what are you two talking about?"

"About a mole that I have on my ass…. I mean! My toe!" she corrected herself. Tom looked at them weirdly but then shook it off when Sharpay came rushing into the apartment.

"Ready, ready, ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Calm down Shar…" Gabriella rolled her eyes and then pushed Sharpay outside.

As soon as Troy and Tom saw the pool they immediately took their shirts off and jumped into the water. Sharpay and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Kids…" Shar shook her head and sat on one of 'beach chairs'.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted and he popped his head out of the water.

"What?" he asked as he swam to the edge.

"Sun block" she said as she took the bottle out of her bag.

Troy rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of the pool. He walked up to Gabriella and sat down in front of her with his back facing her. She put the sun block directly on him and rubbed it all over his back, shoulders and arms.

"Face" she said and Troy turned around. She applied a little more sun block on his nose and cheeks.

"They've got you wiped, dude!" Tom smirked from the edge of the pool and Sharpay laughed.

"Shut up!" Gabriella said. "It's your turn"

Troy stood up and ran to the pool again. Tom groaned as he pushed himself out and walked over to Gabriella; Sharpay stared at him totally hypnotized. Gabriella repeated the same actions on Tom and then he jumped into the pool again.

Sharpay and Gabriella took their baggy shirts off to reveal their sexy bodies. Gabriella was wearing her stripped black n' white bikini and Sharpay was wearing a plain white one. It almost looked like they were magazine models, all the guys by the pool stared at them mummified, except for Troy who already knew how Gabriella's body was even without the bikini. Tom only had eyes for Sharpay and he had to admit that he didn't exactly see her like his little sister's best friend anymore… she was a very sexy and grown up woman.

After helping each other apply the sun block on them, the girls walked to the edge of the pool and sat on it, putting their legs in the water.

"Boo! Come on! Just get in already!" Tom rolled his eyes while Troy dived under the water.

"Sorry, but I have to get my body used to the water before I get in!" Sharpay replied. In that moment Troy appeared in front of them, grabbing them both by the waist and pulling them in. Tom laughed.

"BOLTON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sharpay yelled at Troy as soon as she came out to the surface, shaking because of the cold water and began chasing Troy around the pool.

Gabriella giggled as she swam over to Tom and climbed on his back.

"Sup Bro?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Sup sis?" he replied smirking and laughing at the site of Sharpay trying to reach Troy.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Nope. Sometimes it's worse…" Gabriella giggled as she saw Sharpay about to grab Troy's ankle, but he got away.

"I don't see how…" he chuckled. "Now get off my back, stupid monkey!" he said and then pushed Gabriella off him.

"Aw! But I love you!" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and an annoying voice that Gabriella was hopping to never hear again spoke.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Ms. Montez" Amanda glared down at her from the edge of the pool "Changing Shane so soon, bitch?"

"Shut the hell up, Amanda." Gabriella glared up at her as she let go of Tom. "You don't have any business in my life"

"Oh! So you saw that you didn't have a chance with my Troy, so you decided to move on. Good for you! It's not like you have chance with him" Amanda faked a smile and Gabriella glared at her.

"Oh! So this is the Amanda bitch that Troy complained about in Christmas!" Tom smirked at Gabriella and looked back at Amanda. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Tom Montez, Gabby's brother…"

Amanda blinked twice. "He's your brother! I see! That makes sense now" she smirked "We all know no one would look at a cheap, brunet Barbie like you…"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her. "Says the blonde one that asks about her partner's sex life in the first date! And Barbie? Seriously? Dude, I could beat the crap out of you without even worrying of braking a nail"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever. I'm too busy to argue with you anyway…" She said and then walked away.

"Bitch, asshole, annoying toilet face!" Gabriella growled and Tom rubbed her back.

"Hey! Chillax! It's okay… she's a stupid dumbass" Tom said and glared over to where Amanda put her stuff down.

He saw her taking her shirt and shorts off and walk over to the pool, just where Troy was now joking around with Sharpay, both trying to catch their breaths. She fluffed her hair a little before sitting on the edge next to Troy. Tom shook his head grossed out and Gabriella turned to where he was looking.

"Hey Troy…" Amanda whispered on his ear, causing him to jump and turn around to her. Sharpay only glared at her.

"What the fuck, Amanda?" he asked annoyed.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" she smirked.

"Ha! No one is!" Sharpay mumbled, but made sure that Amanda listened.

"No, not really" Troy raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head.

"Told you…" Sharpay mumbled loudly again. Amanda glared at her and turned back to Troy with her sweet, annoying smile.

"Well… I am!" she sighed. "Look Troy… I'm really sorry. I made a horrible mistake when I made you chose between Gabriella and me… so… I'm willing to take you back"

When she finished the sentence Sharpay burst out into laughter and Amanda glared at her.

"Little late for that!" Sharpay smirked at her.

"Excuse me, but I'm talking to Troy here… not to you!" Amanda said and then turned back to Troy, crossing her legs.

"I really miss you baby, and I know you've missed me too!" she pouted "With all that Gabriella's fake drama, I'm sure you're tired of her" she put a hand on his cheek and Troy jerked away.

Gabriella was watching absolutely everything, and she was trying to control herself the best as she could so she wouldn't go over there and grab that bitch by her hair and push her off the roof. But when she saw her touch Troy's cheek, she screamed internally, totally angry and swam over to Troy.

"Gabs! Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"Oh, c'mon baby! I know you miss me!" Amanda smirked. "You'll never find someone like me…"

"Get lost, Amanda" Troy rolled his eyes.

"I know you love me…" she smiled. "You can't deny our love…"

In that moment Gabriella appeared next to Troy, she grabbed his face between her hands with no previous warning and placed her lips over his. Troy blinked surprised but he didn't hesitate at the moment of kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her tongue inside his mouth, making sure Amanda saw it. Amanda and Tom gasped at the kiss, Sharpay only laughed at her friend's jealous actions and the guys and girls around the pool groaned disappointed, hoping that Gabriella or Troy were free.

"Told you, you were too late" Sharpay smirked at Amanda and she only stood up and ran away with tears in her eyes. Once she was gone, Gabriella pulled back and stared after her.

"Bitch…" she said and Troy chuckled. "Seems like the cheap, brunet Barbie beat up the annoying slut…"

"What?" Troy asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Long story…" Gabriella shrugged.

"Better start now" they heard a stern voice besides them. They turned to their left and saw a frowning Tom with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need a really serious explanation from both of you" he said and Troy gulped silently.

"Uh-Oh" Sharpay mumbled, but didn't even think to leave anywhere; she sure wanted to be in first row to watch their discussion.

**To Be Continued. **


	23. Chapter 23:Only You Can Love Me This Way

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x23

**Sup guys! Sorry, I went out for the weekend again. I decided to write next chapter! Lol please enjoy and leave a review.**

"I need a really serious explanation from both of you" he said and Troy gulped silently.

"Uh-Oh" Sharpay mumbled, but didn't even think to leave anywhere; she sure wanted to be in first row to watch their discussion.

"What's there to explain?" Gabriella shrugged calmly "The blonde psychopath bitch was annoying my best friend, and it was the only way to get her away…" Troy looked at her totally amazed; it seemed like she had thought of the answer way before she swam over to him and kiss him.

Tom raised his eyebrows at them and then smirked. "Yeah. How stupid of me, I should've guessed. Too bad you're not a couple though" he shrugged.

Sharpay groaned and turned around to bang her head on the edge of the pool. Seriously? Was Tom really that stupid? Well it's almost like a rule that guys are more clueless than girls, but this is just simply ridiculous! Even Chad would be able to see it! Gabby giggled and Troy and Tom looked at her weirdly.

"Now what's her problem?" Tom asked.

**3 hours later**

Gabriella was half asleep, enjoying the sun rays on one of the beach chairs. She was so comfortable that she didn't notice a smirking and soaking wet Troy sneaking up behind her. He shook his wet hair right on her face and she screamed as the cold drops hit her hot body.

"BOLTON!" She yelled as she sat up straight and turned around to face a laughing Troy.

"Yes, babe?" he asked with a playful grin on his face

"You little…" She stood up and began chasing Troy around the pool.

Tom and Sharpay who were still inside the pool looked at them running around and both laughed.

"They're so cute…" Sharpay said.

"You know who would be cuter?" Tom asked as he turned to Sharpay. She turned to him totally clueless and smiled.

"Who?" she asked.

"You and me" he winked.

Sharpay blinked twice totally shocked, but shook it off quickly and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What are you pretending?" she asked and looked at him weirdly; inside she was as excited as… something really crazy.

"Want to go out with me?" he asked putting his charming smile on, the one that makes all girls' knees go weak; Sharpay squealed internally.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled. "When?"

"What about tonight? It's not like I have other plans but to watch Troy and Gabriella flirt with each other but keep pretending that they don't like each other…" he smirked and Sharpay giggled.

"Tonight sounds fine, pop by my apartment at 8, ok?" she smiled.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks" he winked and Sharpay giggled like crazy.

"HA!" They heard Gabriella exclaim and then they saw how she tackled Troy inside the pool. They laughed.

Once Troy reached the surface he laughed really hard when he saw a mass of hair appear in front of him. Gabriella glared at him as soon as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"Fuck you!" she said.

"Love you too…" he grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

**Later that night**

Troy walked into his apartment with two brown paper bags from Mc Donald's when Tom rushed passed him, almost making him drop the bags.

"Whoa! What's up man?" he asked as he turned around.

"I'm taking my little sister's best friend out" he said as he turned back to Troy "I think I have gone crazy…"

"Sharpay?" he asked and Tom nodded "Yeah, you're mental…"

"Is she too young for me?"

"I'm not talking about that!" Troy rolled his eyes "She's Sharpay! The one who glued me to my own chair in Pre- School… Man, I wish you the best of lucks!" He smirked and closed the door with a kick. He chuckled and put the brown paper bags on the dinning table.

"I'm home!" he yelled out and put his keys on the table as well.

Gabriella stepped out of Troy's room with one of Troy's shirts and boxers. She walked up to him with a huge smile on her face as soon as she saw what he brought for dinner; she was carving for a hamburger in that same moment.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed.

"Missed me much?" he smirked.

"Nope, I was hungry!" she smirked back at him and then started digging inside one of the paper bags.

"That hurts Gabs!" he said and then wrapped his strong arms around her from behind, not really caring about the 'insult'; he started kissing up and down her neck.

"Troy!" she whispered yelled "Tom! Remember?"

"He's out with Sharpay" he said and kept on kissing her neck; Gabriella's eyes popped out of their orbits and she turned around in Troy's arms.

"He's what?" she asked shocked.

"He asked her out" he shrugged and wanted to go back on kissing her neck, but she pushed his face away.

"Are you saying that my 23 year old big brother is out on a date with my 18 year old best friend?" she asked.

"Sharpay's still 18?" Troy answered with another question and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Not the point!" she exclaimed "Are those two in a date?"

"Yup" Troy answered still carving for Gabriella's neck.

"FINALLY!" She sighed relieved "It's been years! YEARS! Sharpay's always liked Tom and Tom is finally done with that Susan bitch!"

"Mhm" Troy mumbled and then attacked Gabriella's neck again. Gabriella giggled but then pushed his face away.

"Stop it! We're in the middle of a conversation here!" she scolded him.

"Okay… Conversation over!" he exclaimed and then grabbed her by the waist as he placed her over the table only so he could smash his lips over hers.

Gabriella laughed and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As much as she wanted to be angry at him for not listening, she couldn't. It was like taking a beer away from an alcoholic but changing it for a really rare scotch. Troy's lips drive her crazy! And if she doesn't get control of herself, she might be doing something she'll regret later.

"Troy!" she tried focusing again as she put her hands over his shoulders.

"Mmm?" he asked as he licked Gabriella's lower lip, begging for an entrance.

"We should stop…" she mumbled against his lips, trying very hard to not give in and open her mouth.

"Mhm" he nodded but didn't stop.

"No, seriously!" she mumbled again.

"Yup…" he mumbled but didn't stop. He kissed down her jaw line and down her neck, looking for her sweet spot. Gabriella was starting to lose focus on her goal and she ended up giving in; he had a huge effect on her.

She took a good grasp of his hair and moaned his name as soon as Troy found her spot. He grinned at his triumph and they moved their make out session over to the couch.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella was finally able to stop herself before she ended up doing good but dirty stuff with Troy. Troy groaned annoyed as he wanted to keep making out with Gabriella; unlike her, he did have self control and wouldn't do whatever Gabriella's not ready too. He sighed as he looked over at the clock on the wall; 8:18 pm.

"Well, it's still early; you wanna watch a movie and eat our burgers while Tom's still out?" Troy asked as he looked back at his girlfriend.

"Sounds good" she smiled. Troy smiled and pecked her lips before standing and walking back to the dinning table to grab the paper bags while Gabriella chose the movie.

"Can we watch 'White Chicks'?" Gabriella asked as she turned around, biting her lower lip.

"Again?" Troy groaned as he placed the bags on the table in front of the couch.

"It's that or '17 Again'…" she smirked and Troy glared at her.

"Hate when it's your turn of choosing movies!" Troy groaned again and then sighed "White Chicks"

"Yay!" Gabriella smiled widely and plopped the DVD inside the player.

They ate their burgers in silence and watched the movie, letting a chuckle once in a while. It started to rain outside like the day before but this time it was windier.

"I tell you that the clime is getting really weird" When Troy finished the sentence the power went off and both of them groaned.

"Great!" Gabriella complained. "What now?"

"I'll go get the flash light that's in my room…" Troy sighed and stood up.

"Okay, I'll try to find some candles or something" Gabriella replied and stood up too.

They walked different ways, Gabriella to the kitchen and Troy to his bedroom. Troy walked very carefully trying not to hit anything and put his hand on the wall so he could feel when he reached his door. Once he did, he got inside and saw nothing but shit. He sighed annoyed and walked over what he believed was his drawer and began looking for his flash light; he always kept a flash light on his bedside table in case stuff like this happened and he was in his room.

"Yes!" he whispered when he found the flash light and turned it on. He sighed relived when he was able to see something and then walked back to the living room to see that everything was lighted up with candles.

"We're celebrating something especial tonight or something?" Troy smirked at Gabriella and she only rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you dumbass!" she shook her head at him.

Troy smiled and walked up to her. He wanted to tease her up a little; after all he hasn't tried his irresistible way of conquering a girl's heart on her. He put an arm around her waist and brought her body close to his.

"Do you want to make it special, then?" he whispered in a sexy voice and looked at her adoringly.

"A-are you trying to be r-romantic or s-something?" she raised her eyebrows at him shocked. She had never seen Troy look at her like that or smile at her like that, and much less hear him talk in that sexy voice that made her heart beat faster and her knees become jell-o.

"Is it working?" he asked in a whisper with a small smile and Gabriella's throat closed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out; Troy chuckled lightly at her and then captured her lips in a soft kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck at the moment when she felt that her knees would give up on her. Troy felt it too and held her waist tightly; he smirked into the kiss, noticing that the Bolton's charm was doing its job well.

After a few seconds he pulled away and Gabriella looked up at him with an innocent look; she looked so cute when she was under his 'spell'.

"W-what do you have in mind?" she asked when she was able to find her voice again.

"What about the dance you promised me in prom?" he raised his eyebrows at her, making her blush and look down ashamed.

She promised she would give him at least one dance in prom, and as you may imagine she was never able to. Her date, Mark, was like hottest guy in school after Troy… and Gabriella was thrilled that he asked her to be his date at prom. Mark was so possessive that he didn't even give Gabriella a chance to take a break and drink some fruit punch; that was a good thing though, it was spiked.

"Yeah, I shouldn't break that promise, right?" she looked back up at him and Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah, you shouldn't… I've been waiting a long time now" he chuckled.

"But… there's no music. And we can't put some…"

Troy rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for his iPod.

"Who said we can't?" he took his iPod out and Gabby let out a small giggle, still a little intimidated by Troy's extraordinary charms.

They plugged an earphone each in one ear and then Troy chose a song, _the_ song that would soon become _their_ song; _Only You Can Love Me This Way_ by Keith Urban. It was romantic, with awesome lyrics and had the perfect amount of cheesiness. Troy took her right hand on his left and they began moving side to side at the rhythm of the music; neither of them knew how to dance properly and they couldn't care less. A moment like this couldn't be ruined by their dancing skills.

Gabriella smiled happily at Troy and even though this was a cheesy moment, she didn't feel like puking; who could puke at a perfect moment like this, with the person that you love? Troy put his forehead against hers and they kept on dancing, sharing a small peck once in a while. They didn't notice, but they kept on dancing with the same song for 2 hours after Troy pressed the replay button on his iPod Touch. They could only stare in each other's eyes and think how lucky they were to have one another.

They were so into each other that they didn't notice a certain brown haired guy and a pink dressed blonde standing at the front door staring at them. Sharpay smiled at them happily while holding Tom's hand and Tom had a lot of things going through his head… what they both agreed is that they couldn't ruin their moment, so they just stood there watching them dance.

**To Be Continued. **


	24. Chapter 24: I'm gonna kill you

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x24

After a while, Troy and Gabriella's eyes went wide when they turned their heads to the door, feeling observed, to find Sharpay and Tom. They pulled away but complained when the earphones got pulled from inside their ears.

"So, are you going to tell me that this is also part of getting Amanda away from Troy?" Tom raised his eyebrows at them and Sharpay just stood there waiting to see what Gabriella or Troy responded.

Gabriella went red as a tomato and looked over at Troy, who seemed to be in the same situation as her.

"Uhmm… you see… uh..." Gabriella squeezed her brain trying to find a good excuse.

"I was just… charging for the dance she owed me since prom" Troy responded with the truth, well… half the truth.

"Yeah!" Gabriella exclaimed "The power went off and we didn't know what to do" she nodded her head and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"So you tell me that you decided to dance romantically at the light of candles because you didn't have anything else better to do?" Tom raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, basically it" Troyella nodded at the same time after looking at each other.

"Okay enough you two! I want the truth right now!" Tom demanded as he walked up to them.

"I'm gonna go to bed!" Gabriella exclaimed nervously and ran to Troy's room.

"Right behind you!" Troy exclaimed also and ran after Gabriella.

"Cowards…" Sharpay mumbled.

"Oh! So now you're telling me that you two share the same room?" Tom asked as he followed them.

"Just for this week!" Gabriella yelled before Troy closed the door and locked the door.

"OPEN UP, RIGHT NOW!" Tom demanded as he banged on their door.

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle and shake her head in disbelief. She walked over to Tom and took him by the arm.

"C'mon babe, they'll tell you when they're ready…" Sharpay tried to calm him down by rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he sighed and they walked up to the guest room.

"WAIT!" he exclaimed "WAS SHE WEARING TROY'S SHIRT AND UNDERWEAR?" he yelled and went back on banging on Troy's door.

**The next morning**

Troy woke up first the next morning. He fluttered his eyes open and turned over only so he could snuggle against Gabriella's back and kiss her shoulder. She stirred a little but kept her eyes closed and hugged her stuffed wolf tightly. Troy smiled down at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb before getting up from his bed and stretch a little. He rubbed his eyes and unlocked his door, sticking his head out and turning it from one side to another, checking that Tom wasn't anywhere near. He sighed relieved and walked into the living room, then into the kitchen. He put some water in a pot and turned on the stove. He yawned again.

"Good morning" Tom said behind him and Troy turned around quickly.

"Good morning" he responded with a nervous smile.

"So… what are you doing?" Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

"Boiling some water… you know, for coffee" Troy shrugged at him, still nervous.

"Okay…" he nodded. "What are your intentions with my sister?" he asked seriously and Troy gulped.

"Nothing, nothing…" he shook his head anxiously "Why would I have any intentions with Gabriella?" he smiled nervously and let out a chuckle.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him and then walked closer to him.

"Is that so? Because last night you two seemed pretty nervous to me" he looked at him up and down "And you still are…" he smirked.

"Pff! No…" Troy shook his head "I'm not nervous. Yesterday was just a really awkward situation…"

"Right!" he laughed and shook his head in disbelief "Troy, I know you and my sister are dating. What I don't know is why you wanted to hide it from me, I don't mind" he shrugged.

"You don't?"

"No!" he shook his head "I'm actually really glad! Because I made a bet with your sister and now I've got 100 bucks waiting for me back in Albuquerque…" he smirked and Troy rolled his eyes.

"You made a bet with Jane?" he asked and shook his head "You'll always win by betting with her"

"I know" Tom smirked.

Troy sighed "Well, now your sister's gonna kill me…"

"Why's that?"

"She didn't want you to know about us…" he shrugged and turned off the stove as soon as he saw that the water was boiling.

"Really?" Tom frowned.

"Don't ask me why, she didn't tell me…" Troy poured the water in a cup with coffee in it.

"And haven't you read it in her diary? She writes everything in there! Maybe we can find out…"

"Nah. She hasn't written in it like in a week, not since…" he trailed off and tensed up.

"Since what?"

"No, never mind." Troy shook his head "I don't want Gabriella to kill me for telling something that she should tell you herself"

Tom sighed "Okay! Then let's see what's the last thing she wrote!" he smirked and walked off.

"Wonder what the last thing she wrote was" Troy mumbled to himself and then his eyes went wide "No... she. No that happened the same day and she writes at nights…" he shook his head "No, impossible…"

Troy was putting some butter on his toasts when…

"BOLTON!" Tom yelled.

Gabriella was woken up by the sound of plates breaking and maybe some furniture being turned over. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. What the fuck did Troy break now? She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Troooy!" she groaned and then stepped on something. She looked down to find out her opened up diary in the last entry she wrote; she gasped "Oh… crap…"

"You know? Gabriella's going to kill you for staining the couch with hot burning coffee!" Troy said and then dodged a lamp "And for breaking that lamp"

"Don't feel so lucky Bolton, I'll kill you before she kills me!" Tom threatened him.

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriella demanded as she looked from her brother and then to Troy.

"He fucked you! That's what's going on!" Tom responded and glared at Troy "I told you, you could date my sister! NOT FUCK HER!" he pushed him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…" she said and got between them, putting her hands over Tom's chest. "Stop it! It was a drunken night and we didn't know what we were doing!"

"I already told him that…" Troy mumbled and Tom glared at him.

"Gabriella doesn't drink!" Tom demanded.

"I told you she was the one who took the tequila out! Not me!" Troy said.

"Why don't I believe that shit?" Tom yelled.

"It's true!" Gabriella yelled "I had a horrible day and all I wanted was to forget about it and get drunk with my best friend!"

"What could've been so bad that you had to get inside his fucking pants?" Tom demanded.

She looked down blushing "I said Troy's name when I was making out with Shane…"

Troy's eyes went wide "How come this is the first time that I find out?"

"You never asked!" she exclaimed.

"Last time I recall I did ask but you were all 'are you going to drink with me or not?'!"

"I don't fucking care!" Tom said. "All I care about is that you could've stopped her from drinking! But no, you had to take advantage of the situation didn't you?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE TO GO THERE!" Troy spit on his face. Of all the things he could've said, he had to choose those words; the ones that made Troy's skin crawl in disgust just by the thought of hurting Gabriella in any way.

"Hey, hey!" Gabriella said and tried opening the gap between them, since Troy took a step forward, squishing Gabby in the middle.

"Really? Well I don't see it other way!" Tom responded and glared at him.

"Yes, maybe I did a mistake by letting her drink. Yes, I should've taken the fucking bottle away. I did a mistake, but don't you even think that I would take advantage of her!"

"Tell me one good reason why shouldn't I?" Tom asked furiously. Is he overreacting? Maybe. But wouldn't you be too if you were a guy and find out that your little sister had sexual intercourse with some guy? Even if it's a guy you trust with your life? Tom vowed to protect her, to leave her intact in her future husband's hands the day of her wedding… and he just felt like he failed the little baby that he once carried in his arms when she was a new born.

"I'll give you I good reason why shouldn't you!" Gabriella yelled on his face, now annoyed. No one yelled at her Troy like that, no one else but her. "He saved me!"

"Really? From what? From getting pregnant?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"No" she said and looked down "From getting raped…" she looked up at her big brother in time to see how his world fell apart in his eyes. His… little girl… his baby sister…

He shook his head in denial "N...No…"

"Yes…" she nodded "That's the reason why I broke up with that asshole… and you should be thankful with Troy! If it wasn't for him getting home in time, then I don't know what would've happened!"

She looked deeply into her brother's eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt how Troy took one of her hands and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

Troy felt sick, like if it were happening all over again. The scene in front of him was the worst he could ever see; seeing that asshole trying to hurt the woman he loves, was like… having someone stab you in the stomach with thousands of knives… or even worse. He felt the rage coming over him all over again, and he just wished that he could've killed him right there in that moment; he's alive thanks to Gabriella.

Tom looked at the pain in his little sister's eyes and he felt like crying too, he wanted nothing but to kill that fucker Shane just as much as Troy wanted to. Gabriella was in danger and he wasn't able to be there to protect her. He looked up at Troy, who was staring down at Gabriella with rage and hurt painted all over his face, and all the anger he felt for him a few seconds ago became into gratitude.

"That's one good hell of a reason…" Tom put a hand over Troy's shoulder and he looked up from Gabriella's face to him "Thank you…"

Troy nodded unable to speak.

**To Be Continued. Not one of my best jobs, I actually hate this chapter. Please leave a review behind and tell me what you think… ugh! So hate it! xD **


	25. Chapter 25: Wimp

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R. 1x25

Three days passed by quickly and Tom was in another date with Sharpay. They were completely aware that their relationship would be hard to keep since Sharpay was studying in UCLA and Tom was going to go back to U of A in less than two days. But they didn't mind since they really liked each other and they would be able to see each other again in a few months.

It was around 9:00 pm and Troy and Gabriella were doing what they haven't been able to stop doing since they started dating: watching movies and eating junk food.

"Hate this movie…" Gabriella complained.

"I love this movie..." Troy smirked at her and popped another fry into his mouth.

"Can we change it?" she complained and looked over at Troy with pleading eyes.

"Nope, my turn to choose… so suck it up, Twinkie!"

"What a nice gentleman you are, sweetie" she rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hand.

"Why, thank you" he said cockily.

"Could I at least go do something else?" she complained and Troy turned to her with a huge smirk.

He put his coke down on the table in front of them and Gabriella looked at him weirdly. He crawled on top of her and grabbed her wrists like if his hands were handcuffs.

"Nope. You're my prisoner now…" he smirked and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and you can't go anywhere without my permission…" he smirked at her.

She snorted "Pff! Yeah right! Since when do I need your permission to go anywhere?"

"Since now"

She faked a laugh "Funny, Troy. You're hilarious. Let me go please?"

"Does the cop get a kiss first?" he asked and raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk.

She laughed "You're the cop here? Babes, you're a wimp!"

"We'll see about that…"

Troy leaned down and placed his lips over hers, kissing her roughly. He put Gabriella's hands around his neck and then wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella's waist. She immediately lost focus and let her body loose as soon as she felt Troy's secure arms around her. She could spend centuries kissing him and don't mind it at all; she didn't need food or water or air.

Troy traced her figure with one hand from her waist down to the back of her knee and then rubbed her thigh up and down slowly. Gabriella let out a small moan and deepened the kiss; suddenly Troy pulled back abruptly, leaving Gabriella wanting more.

"So, am I still a wimp?" he smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much…" she nodded and laughed "But you're a really good kisser…"

He pursed his lip and then shrugged "Yeah, that's good enough…" he smirked and then leaned back down to kiss her again.

"Get off my sister" Tom suddenly said, calmly, as he walked through the door. Troy groaned silently and then sat back up straight; he didn't want to have another discussion with Tom.

"You know? I never fucking complained when you were practically fucking Susan on the couch!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her legs over Troy's lap.

"But I never did, unlike you two!" Tom said and threw his jacket over a chair.

"Get over it already!" Gabriella rolled her eyes "It's not like we have done it, sober…"

"Great! Tell your brother about our sex life!" Troy rolled his eyes as he rubbed Gabriella's legs.

"I'm going to go to bed, and I don't want to hear any moaning!" Tom said as he walked to his room "I'm gonna call mom"

"Could you please don't tell her… about Troy and me?"

"Yup, don't worry…" Tom said, tiredly. Normally he would annoy her till death, but he didn't have enough energy; he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Do I embarrass you that much?" Troy asked.

"What? No!" Gabriella exclaimed shocked.

"Then why don't you want anyone to know about us?" he asked confused. Gabriella sighed and then crawled up on top of him, sitting over his lap, both her legs on his sides and facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I want us to tell them ourselves. I don't want my mother to find out by the phone… plus is really fun when we have a little secret of our own" she smirked and pecked his lips.

"Then you have to show me how much you care about me…" Troy smirked back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No she doesn't…" Tom walked back in and into the kitchen.

Gabriella groaned "You have to stop making your fucking commentaries or else I'm kicking you out of my apartment!"

"Whatever" Tom said and walked back to his room with a glass of milk "By the way, get off my future brother in law" he smirked and then dodged a pillow that Gabriella threw at him.

Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Can't wait till he's out of here!" Gabriella complained. "Now you see why I didn't want to tell him!"

** 2 days later**

"Can't you stay another week?" Gabriella whined as she hugged her brother.

"Sorry Gabs, I'm starting school tomorrow and I need to get back to Albuquerque" he said and pulled back from the hug.

She sighed "Okay, but call me when you get home!"

"Yes, sis!" he rolled his eyes "See you Troy!" he said and gave Troy a man hug.

"See you, Tom" he patted his back and then pulled back.

"Take care of my baby sister"

"Always" he smiled and took Gabriella's hand.

Tom smiled "Good. See you in summer" he turned to Sharpay and kissed her "I'll see you in a few months, baby"

"See you in a few months, monkey" Sharpay smiled and pecked his lips one last time before he walked to his car and put his luggage in the trunk. He got in the driver's seat and waved at them as he drove off.

Sharpay sighed "Only one last semester and he'll be all mine to hold…"

"Wish you luck with that" Gabriella smiled at her best friend "See the advantages of dating someone who's about to end his thesis?"

"Hell yeah! Can't wait to get into his pants…" Sharpay smirked to herself.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella yelled at her, disgusted and Troy laughed.

**Later that day, back in UCLA**

"Hey guys!" Troy said to his friends and sat on the grass next to them.

" Sup man?" Jake said and made a hand shake with him. (Starring: Taylor Lautner)

"Is it true that Gabriella broke up with Shane?" Nate asked. (Starring: Paul Wesley)

"Yeah" Troy sighed "That asshole is finally out of her life"

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed. "I finally get a chance with her!"

"Not so fast dude…" Troy interrupted him.

"Yeah! Why would she look at you, when she could have me?" Nate smirked and elbowed him.

"Ha! Do you want to bet?" Jake challenged him.

"You're on! Whoever gets into her pants first gets five bucks!"

"What? Guys!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah dude! That's cheap!" Jake said.

Nate sighed "Alright! Ten bucks!"

"Deal!" Jake shook his hand and both the guys laughed. Troy shook his head at them angrily.

"Go to hell, assholes!" he stood up and walked up to Gabriella who passed by, a few feet in front of them.

"What the hell is his problem?" Nate asked confused.

"No idea…" Paul answered confused.

"Hey babes!" Troy said and grabbed her by the waist from behind.

Gabriella giggled and stopped, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sup, Winnie?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could give you a really long kiss, to show the assholes of my friends that they can't bet about getting in your pants."

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed and looked over at Jake and Nate, who waved at her; Jake winked at her and she glared at them disgusted "Of course you may!"

"Thank you" Troy smirked and then placed his lips over hers, kissing her in a sweet and tender way. After a few seconds he pulled back and turned around to his friends, pulling out his middle finger at their shocked faces.

Gabriella giggled and got off his grip, taking his hand in hers. "Walk me to my next class?"

"Sure, babes…" Troy smiled at her and they walked to the building.

As soon as Gabriella sat in her desk, Troy turned around and started walking to the door. In the way, a girl pushed her notebook on the floor on porpoise, and Troy, being the gentleman he was, bent down to pick it up. All the girls in the classroom checked out his ass when he was down and they giggled.

Gabriella got really disturbed by that girl's actions.

"Hey, Troy?" she asked.

"Yes, Gabs?" he turned back around. She stood up and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a long, passionate kiss. All the girls in the class gasped and she smirked into the kiss.

"You forgot that" she smiled at him once they pulled back and Troy smiled.

"Sorry, thanks for reminding me" he smirked "I'll see you after class, okay?"

"Sure" she nodded. "Now go to class…"

"Yes ma'am" he pecked her lips one more time before heading out the classroom. She turned back around to the class and all girls had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" she shrugged and sat back down on her seat.

**To Be Continued. Sorry that it's a little bit short, it's just a fill in episode. Please leave a review behind.**


	26. Chapter 26: Jason and Gabby's room

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x26

All the girls kept staring at Gabriella jealously during the whole class. They knew that Troy was her best friend, but they never even thought of them getting together; sure they treated each other like a couple in some ways, but almost the whole school thought that nothing could happen between them.

As the bell rang, a couple of girls swarm over Gabriella as she was putting her books in her brown back pack. She looked up at them confused and actually thought that they were going to beat her up until one of the girls spoke.

"How the hell did you manage to date Troy?" the red head one asked.

"Yeah! Like he's too hot for someone like you…" the blonde one… and bitchier… said.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her and looked at her up and down as she stood up. The blonde girl was really skinny, flat ass and wearing too much make up; she seemed like a cheap whore.

"Well… at least I don't look like a cheap prostitute with no customers" Gabriella smirked at her and walked off, being watched by the red head and blonde with envious eyes. What was so special about her?

Gabriella walked down the stairs and to the fountain; the place where her and Troy usually meet. She sat down on the edge and took out her psychology book to review what she just saw in class, like she usually does.

She suddenly felt someone sitting next to her and having the weird hope that it was Troy, she looked up to find another blue eyed guy staring at her and smiling. She looked at him weirdly and closed her book; maybe he needed some directions.

"Uhmm… may I help you?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at the handsome and disheveled boy sitting next to her.

"Yes, you may" the boy smiled at her "You would make me really happy if you accepted to let me invite you a coffee"

Gabriella looked at him funny and giggled "Uhmm… I don't even know you…"

"Oh!" he blinked "Sorry, right! How rude of me. I'm Jason" he smiled and took out his thick hand, for her to shake. Gabriella kept looking at him funny. Was this guy really trying to flirt with her?

"Uhmm… Gabriella" she took his hand and shook it.

"So… coffee?" he asked with a hopeful smile as he let go off her hand. Gabriella giggled at his useless intentions and shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry" She smiled apologetically and stood up, ready to go looking for Troy. Jason took her hand.

"Why not?" he asked and smiled again "I'm just a good guy asking you to join me for one cup of coffee"

"Thank you, but no" Gabriella shook her head as she tried to get loose of his grip. This guy was really insistent.

"Please. One coffee won't hurt!" Jason looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I said no…" Gabriella shook her head.

"Come on! It's just coffee" the guy kept on insisting.

"The lady said no" a harsh voice said and Gabriella turned to see Troy frowning at the strange guy. He walked up to them and took Gabriella by the waist; Jason immediately knew what was going on and let go of Gabriella's hand.

"I would never come near her again if I were you..." Troy threatened him "If she says no, then it means no. Got it?"

Jason nodded his head quickly and stood up. He grabbed his back pack and walked away without even turning back; if he did he may get a bullet through his head or something.

Troy let go of Gabriella's waist and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He turned to her and caressed her cheek with his thumb; Gabriella looked at him in disbelief.

He sighed "What did I do now?"

"You shouldn't threaten people around like that!" Gabriella scolded him.

He frowned. "Hey! He looked for it! I didn't like how he was grabbing you by your hand" then he shrugged "And it is fun to see how they run away scared"

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief but then giggled at his smirk. As much as she hated that he did that, she couldn't change him. So why complain for something that you can laugh about?

Troy smiled at her silly giggle and kissed the back of the hand that he was holding.

"When's your next class?"

"In an hour" Gabriella answered happily; if she was lucky, she would spend an hour chilling with Troy.

"Mine is in 45 minutes. We have time to grab a snack or something. Are you up for it?" he asked with a slight glow in his eyes. Gabriella smiled and pecked his lip as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he smiled at her.

**that afternoon**

Gabriella stepped out of the shower after turning the burning water off. She took the towel that was hanging next to her and wrapped it around her body. She sighed as she opened one of Troy's drawers and took a shirt of his out; she started to miss her pajamas.

"Troy!" she called him as she closed his drawers without taking a shirt of his.

There was no answer.

She sighed as she walked out to the living room and dinning room, only to find a note over the dinning table.

_I went to the store to buy some eggs and didn't want to disturb your shower._

_I love you tons, Twinkie. _

_X o x o, Troy. _

She couldn't help but smile at that simple little note. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the second sentence and she couldn't help but to feel this annoying knot in her stomach. God, how much she loved him.

She sighed and let the note back on the table and groaned a little when she turned her head back to the hallway behind her; the hallway that led to the guest room, Troy's room… and… her room. She wanted to ask Troy if he could get some of her stuff out, maybe she should just wait till he arrives home. Or maybe ask Sharpay

"No, Gabriella! You're not a coward…" she mumbled to herself. "It's been two weeks already… get over it."

She sighed as she scratched her elbow nervously and walked back into the hallway. She stopped in front of the door she hasn't dared to touch in the past half month.

"C'mon… it's just… a door" she said, trying to give herself some confidence.

She took a deep breath and slowly took the doorknob, but quickly let it go. She couldn't do this; she was just too scared to go in there. She turned back around to Troy's door; his shirts were sounding really comfortable right now. She was about to go in, when she heard Troy's voice resound in her head: _I swallowed my fears and just faced that the past is the past…_ he had said. _It's your room Gabby. I mean, it's not like I don't like having you sleeping with me, I love it! But you should be able to live here without fearing to get into your own bedroom! _

She sighed. She hated when he was right, even if he wasn't there personally to tell her. Somehow Troy always told her what she needed to hear in the moment she had to hear it. She turned back around.

_Do it quickly, just like pulling off a band-aid, _she thought and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and opening her door quickly.

"This would be much easier, if Troy was here" she complained and slowly opened her eyes.

She looked around her room and then stepped in slowly; it was just the way she left it. She sighed triumphantly as she sat down on her bed and passed her hands over the pink, flowered quilt. She suddenly felt a weird acid knot in the mouth of her stomach and Shane's face popped on her head. She gasped and quickly stood up. She backed away until her back hit her dressing table. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"He's not here… he's in jail; he can't touch you" she repeated herself that until she calmed herself down. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and buried her thin fingers on her thin arms.

_I need Troy here with me. _She thought.

"But he's not here…" she told herself "Be brave…" she opened her eyes and found nothing, but her warm room.

Gabriella sighed and went over to his drawers to take out her green, polka dotted pajamas. She put her bottoms first and then took off her towel, before she put her white, ripped shirt on. She glued her nose to the fabric and inhaled its scent; it smelled of a little bit of humidity and chlorine.

"Gabby?" Troy asked confused as he saw Gabriella standing in the back of her room.

Gabby snapped her head up "Troy. I didn't hear you come in…"

"You didn't?" he raised his eyebrows at her "I called your name twice…"

Gabriella blinked twice, totally confused "You did?"

"Yeah!" he frowned and walked up to her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I… missed my pajamas?" she frowned confused. She didn't know herself what she was doing there; she loved Troy's t-shirts and their scent.

"You could've waited for me" he said.

"Yeah, I know. But… I wanted to this myself." Gabriella said "I thought of what you said a week ago, and you were right. I should be able to walk around my own house and room without fear"

Troy smiled and put his warm palm over her cool cheek "I'm proud of you…"

Gabriella smiled and kissed his palm. "Thank you…"

"Does this mean you're tired of me and wanted to get back to your own bed?" he rose his eyebrows at her "My smell got you sick?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't be stupid. You're not getting rid of me that easily" she smiled cheekily up at him.

"Damn it" he smiled down at her dreamily.

"Kiss me…" she ordered him and he gladly obeyed.

**To Be Continued. I'm so, so, so, so sorry you guys! I got writer's block, but I'm back on track! I've got my next chapters and my ending. Plus my mom bought me "The short second life of Bree Tanner" and "Ghostgirl" and I simply couldn't get my nose off the books! Please stay tuned for the next chapters! : P **


	27. Chapter 27: Back to Albuquerque

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x27

** 3 months later; summer** **(sorry for skipping, but I simply don't know what else to do but this…)**

"I think your mother will kill me" Troy stated as he packed another t-shirt in his suitcase.

"She won't kill you!" Gabriella rolled her eyes for what would be the 12th time. Troy was scared to death of how his girlfriend's mother would react at their relationship. Tom was okay about it, but his mother in law was a whole new story. She was really protective over Gabriella, ever since her husband died. Tom isn't that overprotective in comparison of his mother.

"How are you so sure about that? The first time she saw us hanging out in your room, she practically killed me!"

"You are so exaggerating" Gabriella said "Remember that we were on my bed and we… were in a really awkward position…" she blushed as she remembered that day.

"I was just tickling you!" he rolled his eyes "Not my fault she thought I was trying to rape you or something"

"Exactly my point! I warned you before of how my mother was but you said; quote 'Mothers love me! Don't worry about it' unquote."

He rolled his eyes "Okay fine! I correct myself 'Almost all mothers like me!'…" he closed his suitcase after finishing packing.

"Are you finally done?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yup. Is this time Sharpay leaving with us… or…?"

"Nah, she left 2 hours ago while YOU WERE STILL SLEEPING!" she rolled her eyes as she stood up from his bed. "Now comb your hair and let's leave!"

As she went for the door, Troy had already put his suitcase down and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back and the throwing her on top of his bed. Gabriella squealed as she bounced over the bed and then giggled like crazy when her boyfriend crawled on top of her, pinning her hands over the mattress.

"Brings you old memories?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows at her and Gabriella looked up at him horrified.

"DON'T! DON'T! I'LL CALL MY MOTHER! I SWE-"but she didn't get to finish as she screamed when Troy attacked her sided and laughed like crazy. He couldn't care less of her pathetic threats.

Gabriella squealed and laughed as she tried pushing Troy's hands away from her. Troy started laughing at the point where Gabriella's eyes started to cry because of the laughter.

"STOP!" she finally managed to yell out loud and then kept on laughing.

"What are the magic words, my lady?" he smirked.

"I won't even think about the possibility of having sex with you if you don't stop!" she yelled out and Troy immediately stopped, making Gabriella sigh relieved and smirk triumphantly up at Troy. Ever since the day they got drunk, Troy and Gabriella hadn't slept together. Gabriella was still a little scared of getting intimate with Troy, and not because she didn't trust him. And of course Troy wouldn't rush her into anything she didn't want to; he was just being dramatic in that moment.

He glared at her "don't you even joke about that!" he said seriously, but soon a huge smile betrayed him.

Gabriella giggled "You started it, Winnie"

Troy smirked and grabbed her tightly by the waist before turning around and landing on his back, bringing Gabriella on top of him. She squealed and laughed before resting her head on the crook of his neck. Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head before Gabriella lifted her head up and looked down at him with a huge smile.

"We need to leave now if we want to make it for dinner" she said and tried getting up.

He shook his head and brought her back down "Let's better stay and make out all day"

Gabriella laughed but then turned serious "No" she unclasped Troy's hands from her waist and got up before heading out of the bedroom.

Troy stared at her ass before she left, like he always did, and then sighed happily. She was all his.

** That afternoon**

Troy parked the car in front of Gabriella's house, since his driveway was occupied by a black Audi A8. That could only mean one thing; Jane finally got herself a new car. He sighed and turned off the car before turning to a fast asleep Gabriella and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Twinkie? Wake up, we're here…" he said.

"Fuck you" she mumbled and shook his hand from her shoulder.

"Gabby, wake up!" he said louder this time and shook her shoulder again.

"No, I want my… Troy" she mumbled and yawned.

Troy sighed annoyed and then got out of the car. He walked over to Gabby's side and opened the door. He unbuckled her seatbelt and then picked her up in his arms in a bridal style. Gabriella fluttered her eyes opened as she felt the change from the uncomfortable car's seat to Troy's strong arms.

"What the…?" she complained and frowned at Troy with drowsy eyes.

Troy rolled his eyes "You're brother is not gonna like this sight, so go back to sleep"

"I can walk…" she yawned and then Troy set her down on her feet.

He raised his eyebrows "Are you sure? I can carry you up to your room"

"Nah, you're right. My brother will kill you" she giggled and yawned again "Well let's take our luggage out"

They walked over to the trunk and got their stuff out; this time Gabriella put her bags on top so Troy wouldn't "spank her like a little girl" all over again. The walked over to the Bolton's threshold and Troy took out his keys.

He sighed "Here goes nothing" he then opened the door. "We're home!"

"WE'RE IN THE BACK YARD!" Lucille yelled.

Troy and Gabriella left their bags on the floor of the living room and walked to the back yard to see everyone gathered around the pool.

Jane squealed "TROY!" she got out of the pool and ran to embrace her brother.

"GAH!" Troy yelled "You're soaking wet!"

She giggled "Sorry…"

As Jane pulled away, Troy's eyes went wide as soon as he saw what she was wearing; Gabriella burst out laughing at his expression.

"What the FUCK are you wearing?" He exclaimed as he looked fully at the blue bikini his sister was wearing.

She shrugged "A bikini…"

"DAD! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER WEAR THIS SHIT?" Troy complained.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "It's just a bikini, Troy. It's not like if she was topless!"

"Thank you!" Jane exclaimed dramatically and motioned Gabriella with her hand.

Troy glared from Jane to Gabriella and then back at Jane "Just get back in the water…"

Jane rolled her eyes one more time and then jumped back into the pool, splashing all over the place. Troy rolled his eyes and went to say hi to his parents, while Gabriella looked around for Tom. She walked to her mother and sat on the chair next to her after saying hello to the Boltons.

"Hey Mami" she smiled.

Maria hugged her daughter "Hola, mi niña" she smiled and pulled away "How are you?"

"I'm good" Gabriella smiled and then frowned "Where's Tom?"

"Thank God that you mention the subject!" she exclaimed "I wanted to ask you if you had any idea why the hell he would go over to Sharpay's house!"

"It's actually a pretty funny story" Gabby giggled "I'm sure he'll tell you when he comes back…"

Maria raised her eyebrows at her daughter "Is there something going on between them?"

Gabriella wasn't really sure if she should tell her about Tom's relationship with Sharpay; after all, there was a reason why he hadn't told Maria about it. It wasn't really Gabriella's place to tell her and if she did… Tom would probably get mad at her and reveal the secret that she was hoping to tell her mother herself and when she felt like she was ready.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy called her in the same moment when she was supposed to Answer. Gabriella sighed relieved.

"I'll be right back, mom" she faked a smile and walked over to Troy "You saved my ass!"

He smirked "I know. Do you think I don't know your 'I'm in trouble' face?"

"Yeah. I should've guessed" she giggled.

Troy smiled "So, when are we telling them we're a couple?"

"Not very soon…" Gabriella smiled cheekily at Troy and crossed her arms over her chest.

** That night, dinner at the Montez**

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Tom said as he walked into the dinning room. He kissed his mother's cheek and then Gabriella's "Hey sis!"

"Hey Bro, how's Sharpay?" she smirked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Go ask her yourself! She lives on the next street!"

Tom walked around the table and sat down next to Jane like always. Troy and Gabriella shared a look and then both of them smirked at Tom; he glared at them. Oh! If one of them dared to say anything about his relationship with Sharpay, they would pay! They would pay and a lot!

Troy only wiggled his eyebrows at him and Tom pulled out his middle finger at him.

"Thomas!" Maria scolded him "Where are your manners?"

" Forgotten in the past, mother!" he rolled his eyes and glared at a chuckling Troy.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand below the table and when he turned to her, she gave him a stern look, which made him stop laughing and look down at his plate. Tom smirked.

"Whipped…" he mumbled and took a bite of his smashed potatoes.

There was a small moment of silence in the table, until Lucille spoke.

"So guys?" she called for Troy's and Gabby's attention as she wiped her mouth "How's your life in L.A? What's new?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and in that small second, they agreed to act like nothing was going on between them. They looked back at Lucille and while Gabriella wiped her mouth with the napkin, Troy shrugged.

"Same old, same old" he said "School work, nights with no sleep" he paused and smiled at Gabriella "Hot chicks…"

Tom rolled his eyes "Not while I'm eating!" he said between coughs and they all turned to him with confused stares. Gabriella glared at him and kicked him under the table "Ow!"

Lucille turned back to them and smiled "And how are Amanda and Shane?"

"Well…" Gabriella looked at Troy and back at Lucille "I broke up with Shane…"

"Aw. Honey!" Lucille took her hand over the table "I'm so sorry…"

"Nah! Don't worry about it. He was just a-"

"Fucking bastard!" Troy finished angrily.

"Son of a bitch, faggot!" Tom continued.

They all looked confused at both of the guys, but let it go, thinking it was just a "brotherly over protectiveness".

"Uhmm… and you, Troy?" Jack continued Lucille's question about Amanda.

Troy rolled his eyes "She made me chose between Gabriella and her" he said "She was just too jealous; it freaked me out!"

"Let's not mention that she called you every five minutes to check if you weren't having sex with me!" Gabby giggled and Troy chuckled.

They all laughed in the table apart from Tom, who rolled his eyes "more like drunken sex", he mumbled to himself, and luckily, nobody heard him.

"But you're keeping my Gabby a virgin, right Troy?" Maria asked.

"Oh sure!" he nodded.

"Oh really?" Tom asked and glared at Troy; he got another kick from his sister "Ow!"

"Yes, really" Gabriella said between her teeth and glared at Tom.

Jane, who kept her mouth shut during the whole night, noticed howTroyella glanced at each other and Tom's weird behavior when the subject of 'their life in L.A' was brought up to conversation. She narrowed her eyes and soon she got what was going on here; she just had to prove her theory… and she knew exactly how…

**To be continued.** **Ugh! I so hate this chapter! ¬¬**


	28. Chapter 28: A 'sister like' Chat

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x28

Only one little detail Troy and Gabriella forgot about when they sat over the grass in Troy's back yard the next morning: Jane was still home.

Troy's parents had gone to the supermarket, Maria went to work and Tom went to see his 18 year old, blonde girlfriend; only a browned haired and blue eyed girl remained in the house, making her brother and friend believe that she went to her dancing lessons, while she only wanted to catch Troy and Gabriella on the act.

Troy opened the chocolate ice-cream tub and buried the spoon in the brown, creamy substance.

"What, are you going to feed me now?" Gabriella giggled as she raised her eyebrows, mocking him.

Troy chuckled "Only if you want me to…"

"Yeah, why not?" she sighed and opened her mouth while Troy lifted the ice cream mouthful spoon in front of her. Troy placed the spoon inside her mouth and then slid it out once Gabriella bit the ice cream. She giggled and wiped her mouth with her index finger; she felt so stupid doing this… but she loved it.

Troy chuckled along with her and shoved some ice cream into his mouth.

"I feel so lame doing this…" Troy admitted and Gabriella laughed.

"Me too!" she nodded "But… I like it…"

Troy raised his eyebrows, mocking her "You do?"

"Yes!" she giggled and smacked him on the chest "Suddenly, everything I found ridiculous… isn't anymore when I do it with you"

"Awe, look at that!" Troy smirked "My Twinkie is turning corny!"

She blushed "Shut up! It's your fault!"

Troy buried the spoon inside the tub and placed it besides him. He raised his eyebrows cockily at Gabriella and then got on his knees, pushing her over the grass lightly and crawling on top of her; both his arms were at the sides of her head.

"It is my fault now, huh?" he smirked down at her and Gabriella giggled as she returned it.

"Totally your fault…" she said and rubbed one of his arms.

Troy smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her "Geeze, and what can I do to make it up to such a pretty lady like yourself?" he asked.

Gabriella smacked him on the chest annoyed at his eyebrow wiggling but then smiled "A kiss would make it" she said with a smirk "but it has to be a really awesome kiss" she giggled.

"Deal…" he smiled and leaned down.

His soft lips pressed tenderly over hers as he kissed her; he opened his mouth a little and licked Gabriella's bottom lip, sweetly. Gabriella opened her mouth and let Troy's tongue dance along with hers as she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck.

There was only one person who could ruin that moment; Jane cleared her throat, making the couple pull away and looked horrified at her.

"That's a nice position" she smirked "I wonder what our parents would think about it"

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Troy asked as he got off Gabriella.

"Catching you in the act" she said as her smirk grew bigger.

Gabriella's cheeks turned red as she sat up straight. "Jane, please! Just… don't tell anybody" she begged her with pleading eyes.

She shrugged with a huge smile on her face "I won't. I just wanted to catch you with the hands on the cake"

"Well you did! Now get lost!" Troy said annoyed.

Jane laughed "Not without an explanation from both of you!" she turned serious and then frowned confused "Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

"Because…" Troy frowned. He didn't even know himself, so he looked over at Gabriella who just shrugged.

"Five years, Jane. All of you have waited five years! It would be the topic of conversation for the rest of the summer. We just want to enjoy our relationship a little longer before we do it public; I hate being the center of attention" Gabriella said and then smirked at Troy "Plus it's fun to have a little secret of our own"

Jane laughed and then sighed "Fair enough. So guessing from Tom's glares and your kicks from under the table that he already knows about you guys, am I right?"

Troy sighed "He practically killed me…"

Gabriella smiled and patted his cheek "Don't be such a baby! He just threw a couple of stuff at you"

"And hot burning coffee!" he said dramatically.

Jane giggled "Why would he through hot burning coffee at you? He was one of the many people that wanted you guys to get together!"

"Uhmm…." Gabriella looked over at Troy and then back at Jane "I'm… not longer a virgin, Janie"

Jane's eyes went wide "WHAT?"

"It was a drunken night" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh right! That makes the whole situation better!" Jane said sarcastically and then sighed "But who am I to judge?" she made a pause and then giggled "But I have to say that I'm very surprised that Tom hasn't said anything!"

"Well that has a really good explanation, actually" Troy said "If we didn't know that he's dating Sharpay, he would've opened his mouth already!"

"Troy!" Gabriella gave him a stern look and hit his chest with her fist.

"Ow!" he complained "What did I do?"

Gabriella didn't answer and turned her head to face Jane, just in time to see pain flash across her face.

"Tom's dating Sharpay?" she asked unbelieving.

"We're home!" Lucille yelled from the threshold and Troy and Gabriella stood up quickly.

Jane looked behind her and then faked a smile at Troyella "Don't worry. My lips are sealed"

"Janie…" Gabriella said feeling sorry for her.

"Don't worry about it" she faked a smile and then walked back into the house, tears threatening to fall.

Gabriella glared at Troy and smacked him on the chest again. "Freaking moron!" she scolded him.

"What!" he asked still not knowing what just happened and rubbed him chest.

"You are as blind as a freaking mole!" she yelled on his face and then ran after Jane.

Troy was really confused. All he did was telling his sister that Tom was dating Sharpay; what's so wrong about that? She's only sixteen, it's not like she liked Tom, right?

… Right?

"Oh crap!" Troy groaned "She likes Tom"

**Author note: NO SHIT SHERLOCK! (Sorry, I had to say that lol)**

Gabriella sighed as she silently knocked on Jane's door.

"Go away…" her voice was barely audible, but that's what Gabriella thought she heard. She sighed once more and walked into her room, even though she 'wasn't allowed'.

"Are you okay, Janie?" she asked as she sat over the bed next to Jane, who had her back faced to her.

Jane sighed "I'm fine, Gabby" she said with a groggy voice; she was crying.

"Oh Janie!" she groaned and laid completely next to her, caressing her hair "Don't be sad…"

"I'm so stupid, Gabby" she sobbed "How could I possibly think that a 23 year old guy could like a 16 year old?"

Gabby smiled sympathetically at her "You're not stupid, Jane. It's just that sometimes we want to believe that certain things can happen" she sighed "Trust me; I've been in your shoes"

"You have?" she turned around and faced Gabriella with red, puffy eyes; a glint of hope shining in them.

"Of course I have!" Gabby smiled "Now, I'm going to tell you a story; one that not even your brother knows about…"

"Okay" she looked at her with the same eyes and waited for her story.

"I was starting 8th grade; my last year in middle school" she sighed as she remembered "This cute guy, Leo, sat in front of me in homeroom…" she smiled "he was such a sweetheart…"

"What happened?" Jane asked, a little bit intrigued.

Gabriella sighed "Well… I met him that very first day. The teacher was partnering us up for a fieldtrip and God, she was saying the names really quickly, so when she said his partner and mine we were both like 'Damn it!'" Gabby giggled. "He turned around and introduced himself, and then I did… it seemed like we were meant to be together…"

"Did you guys dated at some point?" Jane asked and Gabriella laughed.

"No" she sighed "After sweeping me off my feet, he started dating the girl who used to be my best friend" She half smiled and kept on caressing Jane's hair.

"That sucks…" Jane frowned.

"I know. I felt like a total idiot, just like you. I thought he liked me, but he didn't…" she smiled at Jane "But, I got over him after a few months"

"How?"

"I told myself that he was just a jerk, that one day I would find my prince charming and that he wasn't worth my time…" Gabby smiled "And then I found your brother… and that's exactly what will happen to you. I don't promise you that it will be easy to get over Tom, but I do promise you… that you'll find your Romeo"

Jane sighed "There's only one mistake in your theory, Gabs." She looked up at her "Tom isn't a jerk, and he's worth everything…"

"Jane, listen to me" Gabriella looked at her sternly "My brother or not, _NO_ guy disserves your tears; the one who does, will never make you cry… Tom is just one of the many guys that will break your heart… you just need time to find the right one…"

Jane smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around her "Thank you, Gabs. You're the best _sister like_ I've ever had"

"No problem, sweetie. You can count on me, always…" Gabby smiled and rubbed her back.

**The next day; shopping with Shar**

"You like this one?" Gabriella pulled out a purple shirt with the _Love and Peace _sign, plastered on white.

Sharpay smiled "Totally cute…"

Gabriella pursed her lips and stared at the blouse for a few seconds "Nah, it's not me…" she put it away and sighed "I don't like this store, Shar…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and hung the pink dress that she was checking out "Fine! Let's go to another store then"

The energetic blonde linked her arm with her best friend's and they walked out the store. Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and smirked.

"So? How are you and Troy?" she asked; Troy was hell right, she was so nosey.

Gabriella giggled "We're fine. We still haven't told the parents, though…"

"You haven't?" Sharpay asked shocked "Girl! How long do you think you can keep it a secret?"

"Would you relax?" Gabby rolled her eyes "I talked to Troy last night, and since Jane caught us making out, it doesn't make sense that we keep hiding it, so we're probably telling them tonight…"

"Jane caught you?" she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah" she sighed. "She was very calmed about it…"

Sharpay giggled "Big shocker!"

Gabriella giggled along with her as they walked pass a lingerie store. Sharpay, being the pig she was, stopped in her tracks, yanking Gabriella along with her.

"Sharpay, what the-"she couldn't even finish the sentence, as soon as she saw where her best friend had stopped at "Oh no! Hell no, Sharpay!"

"Oh come on!" the blonde girl rolled her eyes and dragged Gabriella into the store.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans!" Gabriella yelled "No!"

Sharpay sighed and stopped, facing Gabriella "Look! You told me that you think it's time for you and Troy to 'Zooko, Zooko'; right?"

Gabby looked down blushing "Yes…" she mumbled.

"You want to make him happy, right?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

She sighed, still blushing "Yes…"

"You want to kiss him?"

"Yes…" she mumbled.

"You want to hold him?"

"Yes…"

"Then go into that store and find some sexy lingerie!" Sharpay pointed towards the store and Gabriella groaned as she followed her orders.

After everything that happened between her and Troy, Gabriella decided that it was healthy to listen to Sharpay once in a while. If she had done it when she told her to tell Troy that she loved him, they would be celebrating their 5th month the next day, instead of their 3rd.

Sharpay picked out a really sexy, black lingerie set and showed it to Gabriella.

"Too revealing" Gabriella shrunk her nose.

Her best friend rolled her eyes "That's the point!"

"Sharpay, it includes a whip!" Gabby said horrified and Sharpay could only smirk.

"Better yet…" she wiggled her eyebrows "You can punish the bad boy" and then she let out a really loud laugh, causing every girl in the store to turn their heads in their direction and Gabriella to blush really hard.

"I'm supposed to be rewarding him! Not punishing him!"

Sharpay pursed her lip and then shrugged "Then I'll get it for me" she smirked "Tom loves to get punished" she winked at Gabby, who looked back at her horrified.

"Ew! Now I get why best friends are forbidden to date brothers!" Gabriella shuddered.

Sharpay giggled and put the 'whip' lingerie set away, pulling out another one just as sexy, but less exaggerated. It was black, short and… Troy would surely get horny with it. She showed it to Gabriella.

"What about this one?"

The brunette looked at it for a few seconds and pursed her lips, coking her head to the side "It's not that bad…"

"Try it on!" Sharpay smiled as she handed the set to Gabriella and pushed her towards the dressers.

"No! Shar, I don't—" she sighed when her best friend totally ignored her and closed the door on her nose.

**To Be Continued. Now I did like this chapter xD **

**Please leave a review behind, I love your comments guys! :D **


	29. Chapter 29: Sexy Lingerie

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x29

Gabriella looked from the 'Victoria's secret' pink bag, back to the mirror in front of her. She sighed…

This was it.

She had told Troy to come over to her house that evening; she made Sharpay keep Tom with her until mid night and her mother was working late again. No one was in the house apart from her; she was the only living soul in there… until a knock on her balcony door was heard.

She sighed nervously and tried straightening her clothes and hair; she checked her breath, fresh and clean, and then got out of the bathroom and skipped to her balcony door.

A huge smile plastered across Troy's face as soon as his girlfriend opened the door and he wrapped his huge and strong arms around her.

"Hi, beautiful" he said and pecked her lips.

She smiled and blushed a little "Hi…"

Gabriella took his hands and pulled him in. She led him to the bed and made him sit down as she closed the balcony door and the curtains, just in case if Jane was looking for her brother, or his parents looking for their son.

"What's up?" Troy looked funny at his girlfriend as she went to check the lock on her door.

She looked at him and smiled nervously "Nothing. What's up with you?"

He chuckled a little "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Why?" she smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well, you look kind of nervous…" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Gabriella let out a nervous giggle "Me, nervous? Yeah right! Why would I be nervous? It's just you; you're not the center of the universe, you know?" she said.

Troy her hands in his "Hey, hey…" he let go one of them and then caressed her cheek with his thumb "Calm down. What's wrong?" he frowned confused and concerned.

Gabriella groaned and then sighed "I thought this would be easier…" she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she smiled nervously up at him and then stood up slowly "Uhmm, stay here! Don't go anywhere! Don't move!" she pointed her finger at him and then skipped to her bathroom.

"Where would I go? You've got me locked in here!" he chuckled, making Gabby let out a small giggle and close the door behind her.

She took her shirt off and her pajama bottoms; she took out the sexy, black lingerie from the pink bag and sighed. "Here goes nothing…"

She put it on and then fluffed her curls a little; she brushed her teeth, just in case, and then applied some pink lip-gloss. She looked at herself on the mirror on the bathroom's wall and she had to say…

"Damn, I'm hot" she put her hands on her hips and turned a little, checking every angle. She sighed and groaned a little; her cheeks started to turn slightly pink as she thought of the reaction Troy would have.

She went to grab the doorknob and sighed once more before turning it slowly and sticking her head out from the door. She saw a smiling Troy, sitting on the same spot she left him, with that clueless expression on his angel's face. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom completely.

Her cheeks turned bright red as he saw Troy's eyes go wide; now he got why she was so nervous.

"Oh" that's all he could say as he blinked twice, shocked.

Gabriella looked down, blushing really hard. Now she regretted ever listening to Sharpay; but it was too late to back up now.

Slowly, she looked back up at him with those innocent eyes of hers and walked towards to him in a clumsy way. She sat on his lap, straddling him, and without saying a word; she started to kiss his neck.

Troy was too shocked to even react; he had never seen Gabriella like that! Sure, he has seen her naked, in underwear… but… in this kind of lingerie? Gabriella Anne Montez? The girl who swore to never use black lingerie to satisfy a man?

Without noticing he started to chuckle, causing Gabriella to pull back and look at him confused.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head still chuckling "You're wearing…." He burst out into more laughter, making Gabriella blush.

"Why are you laughing?" she felt really bad. Did she look ridiculous? He was laughing at her! And apparently wouldn't stop to answer her question. She felt really embarrassed "Troy! I'm trying to be sexy in here! The least you could do is pretend that I look nice!"

Troy kept laughing. Gabriella sighed and stood up from his lap. "Jerk" she mumbled and walked back to the bathroom to change.

Troy stood up, still chuckling and stopped her. "No Gabby…"

"No Troy! I'm embarrassed enough!" she spit on his face, angrily.

"No baby, you don't understand" he stopped laughing and smiled at her "I'm not laughing at you"

She raised her eyebrows at him, confused "You're not?"

"Oh hell no! Why would I laugh at a smoking hot thing like you?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him "That's what I would like to know!"

"I was laughing… at the idea of why the hell you would dress up like that for me. It's ridiculous." He smiled at her and caressed her cheek "You look absolutely beautiful…"

"I do?" she asked. She already knew she looked sexy, but she loved to hear Troy say it.

"Yeah…" he nodded and then sighed "But you should've warned me. I would've bought a Speedo to match you" he winked, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Well, since tomorrow is our 3rd month anniversary…" she shrugged and smirked up at him.

Troy laughed "Okay…" he smiled and slowly leaned in, capturing her pink, plump lips in his.

** The next morning**

Gabriella woke up the next day with a huge smile plastered on her face; listening to Sharpay wasn't such a bad idea after all. She turned around and rested her head on Troy's naked chest. He fluttered his eyes opened as he felt a mass of hair tickle his chest and smiled down at Gabriella.

"Morning…" he whispered in her ear, causing her to lift her head up and face him with a smile that Troy has never seen before.

"Hi, Winnie…" she said and leaned in to peck his lips. When she was about to pull back, Troy placed his hand between her black curls and deepened the kiss.

Once they pulled back, Troy sighed and traced her naked back with his fingers "What time is it?" he asked.

Gabriella stretched herself over Troy and took her cell phone from the bedside table. "Uhmm… 7 A.M." she said and Troy groaned.

"My parents wake up at 7: 30" he sighed "I don't want to know what will happen if they don't find me there…"

Gabriella groaned "Don't go… stay another 15 minutes, please?"

Troy smiled down at her. He so loved those big, brown, gorgeous eyes of hers. He hated to say _no_ to that look, but he knew what would happen to him if his parents find out that he didn't spend the night at home.

"I'll see you at 9:30 for breakfast, alright?" he pecked her lips and she groaned. As much as she wanted Troy to stay, she knew that he had to go home or otherwise he would get in big trouble.

She sighed "Okay…"

** 9:20 A.M**

Gabriella applied some pink lip gloss on her plump lips later that morning. She was already dressed and ready to go to the Boltons for breakfast. She was a little nervous since today Troy and her, were going to drop the big news on their parents; she couldn't really say family since Tom and Jane already knew.

"Hey sis…" Tom said as he opened the door without knocking.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Don't you know how to knock?" she asked but couldn't erase the huge smile that was plastered on her face since 7:00 A.M.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her "Why are you so happy?"

She shrugged "No reason…"

"Right…" he nodded sarcastically "And I started reading Twilight…"

"You did?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows jokingly at him "Wow, dating Sharpay has really screwed you up, bro" she smirked.

Tom rolled his eyes and when he did, he caught something from the corner of his eye. He frowned as he saw a pink 'Victoria Secret' bag, lying underneath Gabriella's bedside table, with some kind of black strap popping out.

"What's that?" he asked as he walked to Gabriella's bedside table.

Gabriella wasn't really paying attention, since she was too busy applying mascara on her long eyelashes. "What's what?"

"This pink bag" he said as he picked it up from the floor.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, she dropped the mascara without even closing it and she quickly turned around "DON'T OPEN THAT!"

But it was too late; Tom had taken out the upper part of the lingerie set and stared at it with wide eyes. Gabriella quickly snatched it away from his hands and put it bag inside the bag; her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Oh God! That was so bad; brothers aren't supposed to see their little sister's sexy lingerie… unless you want to gross them out in revenge for something they did to you.

"Please tell me that they're not yours …" he begged horrified at his sister as she put the bag inside her closet.

Gabriella didn't answer. Even if she tried lying to Tom, he knew her too well and would totally see through her lies. She looked down to her feet without even daring to turn around; her cheeks were as red as a freaking tomato. _What now?_ She thought. _What do I tell him?_

"Gabriella?" he asked. "Please tell me they are not yours…"

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she sighed relieved; saved by the bell… or in this case by 'Airplanes by B.o.B'.

"Sorry Tommy, I have to take this…" she faked a smile and answered her phone as she exits her room. "Hello?"

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, GABRIELLA!" Tom yelled after her and Gabriella simply ignored him.

"Hey girlie" her best friend's voice sound.

"Oh Shar! Thank God that you called!" she sighed relieved.

Sharpay giggled "So… tell me how it went…" she smirked.

"Not now! I swear I'll tell you later." She sighed "I'm in huge trouble…"

The blonde frowned concerned "What's up?"

"Tom… found my lingerie set and he wants to know if it's mine. What do I tell him?" she whispered yelled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "That's it?" she giggled "Put him on the phone…"

"Alright?" Gabriella frowned but didn't hesitate to follow her orders. She walked back into the room and handed the phone to Tom who was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Shar wants to talk to you…" Gabriella said as Tom grabbed the phone confused.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Hey babe! […]… Yeah I did…" he frowned at Gabriella but then his expression became shocked "Oh. Really? […] Well she should've told me! …[…]…" he sighed "Yeah I guess you're right… […]… Yes babe, I'll be good… Bye" he handed the phone back to Gabriella and she left the room.

"What did you tell him?" Gabriella asked shocked.

Sharpay shrugged "I told him that you were keeping those for me, since my parents would freak out if they find them in my closet"

"Should've thought of that" she sighed "I hate when nerves overwhelm me! I can't think straight…"

"Your welcome" Sharpay smiled "Now tell me how it went…"

Gabriella walked across the hallway and locked herself inside the bathroom, she sighed as she sat on the toilet. She half moaned.

"Gosh, Shar!" she bit her lower lip "His hands are… So magical…"

Sharpay laughed "Oh really? So, was it really good?"

"Good?" Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "No! It was more than good! It was amazing! I felt like I died, went to heaven, touch the clouds and heard the angels sing…" she sighed "And then I came back to earth…"

Sharpay sighed and giggled "I'm so happy for you girl…" she said "I would tell you my experiences from last night, but you would probably freak out…"

Gabriella giggled "Yeah, I probably would…"

"I'm just going to tell you that I love his arms…"Sharpay giggled.

Gabriella groaned "Seriously… I don't even want to know the simple details, Shar."

She sighed "Okay. Well I've got to go. I'm meeting Taylor at 4:00pm in the mall. You want to come?"

"No, I can't. It's my 3rd month anniversary with Troy…" Gabriella sighed sadly. She hadn't seen Taylor in a long time now. "But I'll call you..."

"Okay. Bye Girlie" Sharpay said.

"Bye Shar." And then both the girls hung up.

**To Be Continued. **

**Sorry it's kind of boring… hope that at least you enjoyed this episode. Please leave a review behind. **


	30. Chapter 30: The Mall

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R 1x30

Breakfast went by like any other. Troy and Gabriella would just sit in silence and hear their parents' conversation. Jane just kept giving them the look of 'do it already!' but Troy or Gabriella would just shake their head at her and continue eating their scrambled eggs.

Tom didn't show any signs of life. He would usually just joke around with Jane or participate in the adults' conversations, but now… he was very deep in thoughts. What was he thinking about? Well he was thinking about Troy's and Gabriella's reaction in the moment when Lucille opened the door; Gabriella just ran to Troy and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. It was normal for him to see it, since he spent a whole week in their apartment watching them; but what he didn't know is why they got to say 'hi' to each other like a _couple_, when their parents still don't know about them.

He thought of Gabriella's silly and happy smile of earlier… and noticed that Troy was wearing the same smile. He frowned. What did they do to make them be so cheerful and not care if they said 'hi' to each other in an unusual way? His thoughts immediately focused the lingerie set that he found in Gabriella's room. Had they…? No, impossible! Gabriella wouldn't even think about doing that with him and his mom in the house, right?

But… he wasn't home until 1:20 am and his mother arrived home around mid-night. Had Sharpay lied to him? What if his baby sister had used that obscene piece of clothing the night before to satisfy Troy? He trembled at that idea.

"Well, you two have been pretty quiet" Lucille said to Troy and Gabriella "Is something wrong?"

Tom snapped out from his thoughts and looked up at Troy and Gabriella; would they finally say it?

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. Only they knew what those looks meant; it's time. Troy sighed and held Gabby's hand underneath the table looking for some kind of support; Gabriella squeezed it lightly.

"Nothing's wrong…" Troy began.

"…But?" both Maria and Lucille questioned.

Troy looked at Gabriella again and then at their parents "We have something important to tell you…"

Jack sighed "Who did you knock up, Troy?"

Jane giggled and looked at Tom, hoping he would laugh. She frowned when he didn't; he was just staring at Troy and Gabriella.

Troy sighed "No one, dad!" he rolled his eyes.

"Then what is so big, that you're making a huge deal out of it?"

"We're not making-"he sighed "Could you just listen up?" he asked a little annoyed.

Jack raised his hands in defense "Alright…"

Troy sighed again and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Me and Gabriella…"

"Yes?" Lucille encouraged him to go on. She had no clue what was he going to say; she may have had the slightest idea… but she never even thought about those possibilities since their kids swore that they didn't like each other that way.

"We're… sort of… you know…" he chuckled nervously. Gabriella rolled her eyes, hoping he would just make it quick, which he didn't.

She sighed "We're dating…" she concluded Troy's nervous sentence.

There was complete silence on the table. Lucille looked at her husband and then at Maria, the three of them were completely shocked; it was a dream they had ever since Troy and Gabriella met in High School, but it was a complete shocker that it was finally happening; it was a complete shocker to hear it.

Tom and Jane looked at each other and then at their parents' ridiculous expressions. They thought that they would be jumping up and down like neurotic people and their moms squealing like a dog's toy.

"Didn't I say it loud enough?" Gabriella whispered at Troy.

Troy shook his head and whispered back "I think you said it high enough…"

"Then why aren't they jumping like weirdoes?" she whispered.

Troy rolled his eyes "Give them a moment…"

And Troy was right, after a few moments… Maria was the first one who reacted.

"Well… uhmm… wow... I mean… WOW!" she blinked twice and then smiled at her daughter and then at Troy.

"Wait!" Lucille held her hand up to stop Maria from doing anything else "You're not joking?"

Gabriella frowned "Oh hell no! Why would we joke about something like this?" she asked her mother in law.

"Did you knock her up?" Jack asked smirking.

"Jack!" Lucille slapped him on his chest.

Troy rolled his dad "No dad, she's not pregnant…"

"Boo, you fagg…" he said only to be smacked by his wife once again "Ow!"

Lucille rolled her eyes "Don't listen to your dad, you know how he is" she smiled "We're so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks Lucille" Gabriella smiled at her and then at Troy.

"Thanks mom…" he took his glass of orange juice and took a sip.

Maria clapped her hands "Oh, oh, oh! Lucy! What about the little park in front of the church, for their wedding?"

Lucille squealed "Yes! Totally! I've got some great ideas of where we can go dress hunting!"

Troy spit out the juice getting Jane and Tom all wet "Mom!"

"TROY!" Jane and Tom complained as they wiped off themselves with the napkins.

"Sorry…" he turned to the mothers "Don't you think it's a little bit early to be thinking about weddings?"

Gabriella giggled "What? You don't want to marry me? If that's so, maybe I could call that Jason guy who was flirting with me…" she smirked at him teasingly and he glared at her.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny" he sighed "What I mean is that… we just started dating…"

"Yeah, weddings are too early, but when it comes to fucking..." Tom mumbled to himself.

"HA! I knew he got laid!" Jane exclaimed and everyone in the table turned to her. Troy and Gabriella glared at her.

"Who got laid?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Uhmm…" Jane looked at Troy and then at Tom; they were the only guys in that room who could actually have sexual intercourse. "Uhh…. LOOK A BEAR!" she pointed at the window behind Troy and Gabriella and ran out of the dinning room.

"Huh…" Troy raised his eyebrows "Look at that! She went mental…" he smirked and took another sip from his juice.

**That afternoon**

Tom looked from his window how Troy and Gabriella got inside his car and drove off for their 3rd month anniversary date; a couple of days later would be his with Sharpay and he still didn't have any idea of how to tell his mom about it.

He sighed as he flopped on his bed and put his hand behind his head. Even if he wanted to cut Troy's dick off, he couldn't. He was almost like a brother to him and he trusted him with his life; even if he wanted to be mad and demand him about taking his little sister's virginity away… he couldn't; after all, Troy was the one who protected her from Shane when he wasn't able to be there and do it himself.

All he wanted was for his sister to have a happy and healthy life, and apparently Troy was giving her that and more; he simply couldn't hurt him… he owed him too much. He just wished that he could still be Gabriella's hero instead of Troy.

"Guess things changed now…" Tom sighed.

Troy and Gabriella stepped out of the car in front of the mall; they didn't want to make such a big deal for their month anniversary, so they just decided to hang out at the mall and get some smoothies.

"So? What are we doing first?" Gabriella asked as she intertwined her fingers with Troy's as they walked.

Troy pursed his lip as he thought "Well… I did promise to buy myself a Speedo for you" he smirked down at his girlfriend only to see her shrink her nose and giggle.

She looked up at him "Let's go then…" she smiled and pulled him to the first store she found on her way.

Gabriella took out a pair of tight Speedos and placed it in front of Troy's waist. She cocked her head to a side and Troy blushed lightly as he saw other guys and girls in the store looking at them with grossed out expressions on their faces.

"Uhmm… Gabby? Do you have to do that where everyone's watching?" Troy asked her with slightly flushed cheeks.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Stop being such a baby, it's not like I'm the only one doing that" she nodded with her head at a couple a few of feet away from them.

Troy looked at them and sighed as he looked back down at his girlfriend picking between a black Speedo and a blue one.

She sighed "If we want to match it with mine, then the black one…" she groaned "But I really do like the blue one…"

Troy rolled his eyes and took the Speedos from her hands "Then let's buy both…"

Gabriella smiled excitedly "You need to wear one tonight!" she giggled at her blushing boyfriend.

"Okay fine! I will if you stop yelling it out loud!" he whispered yelled at her and then went to pay for the Speedos.

As soon as they payed for the Speedos, Troy and Gabriella walked to the food court to get something to drink, they weren't very hungry yet. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and began walking backwards; Troy chuckled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you so cheerful?" he raised his eyebrows at her as he picked her up a little so she could place her feet over his.

She shrugged "I'm just really happy that we don't have to hide it from out parents anymore" she smiled "Now I can kiss you in public without worrying if anyone familiar to us sees us…"

Troy nodded "Then kiss me in public…" he smirked and leaned down.

Gabriella smiled and placed her lips over his and kissed him tenderly. And once again they were in their own little bubble floating around not noticing a blonde girl, an African American girl and the sudden companion of an Afro haired guy staring at them.

Sharpay gasped surprised to see them in the mall and by the fact that neither Chad nor Taylor knew about them. She turned her head to her friends and saw that they had recognized Troy and Gabriella and that their eyes were as wide as plates.

"Oh…crap…" Sharpay said and placed her right hand over her face.

"You knew about this?" Taylor turned to her pink dressed friend.

She shrugged "I live in the apartment in front of them" she smiled nervously.

Chad smirked "Well I'm not letting this opportunity pass…" he rubbed his hands together and walked over Troy and Gabriella.

"No Chad!" Sharpay groaned "They're going to kill me!"

Taylor laughed "Let's go!" she pulled from Sharpay's arm and they walked towards the happy couple.

"If they kill me…" Sharpay began.

"They won't kill you!" Taylor rolled her eyes and kept on following Chad.

"Ugh! You guys make me puke" Troy and Gabriella suddenly heard a voice say behind them.

Immediately recognizing it, they pulled back and turned around to face a smirking Chad.

Troy smiled "Chad! Hey!"

"Now I see what I haven't heard from you" he kept the smirk on his face.

The boys made their little handshake and then Chad went to hug Gabriella. Sharpay still wanted to set herself lose and run away before they found out that she was with Taylor and Chad.

"Hi Chadster…" she smiled as they pulled back.

Chad smirked "So, how come you guys started sleeping with each other?"

"Chad!" Taylor scolded him as she arrived, still dragging Sharpay with her.

Troy laughed as he saw Sharpay's 'sorry' face "Thanks to the girl, Taylor's dragging around…"

"Really? How come?" Taylor asked as she hugged him and then Gabriella.

"It's actually a long story…" Gabriella blushed as she held Troy's hand in hers.

Taylor rolled her eyes "Well, I want to hear it! I haven't heard from you in ages and I need to know everything that has happened in your life…"

"Uhmm… Tay?" Shar said "They're in their 3rd month anniversary date…"

"Just half an hour" Taylor groaned "You guys can catch up while we, girls, chat for a while…"

"Tay…" Sharpay began but got interrupted by Troy.

He shook his head "Actually it's a good idea…"

"It is?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella giggled "Yeah. We actually didn't want to make our date too much of a big deal…"

"Plus we didn't have anything planed until tonight, right?" Troy winked at Gabriella and she blushed lightly.

Taylor squealed "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she clapped her hands "We'll meet you in the food court in 2 hours, alright?"

Troy chuckled "Sure, go have fun girls…"

As soon as Taylor dragged Gabriella and Sharpay away with her, Chad and Troy began walking around the plaza with nothing much to say.

"So? Tell me how exactly did the ice queen get you guys together?" Chad asked as he got his hands inside his pockets.

Troy smiled "It was pretty simple. She knew we liked each other but wouldn't admit it… so all she did was making me text her that I liked Gabriella and she left her cell phone in my house for Gabriella to see…" he shrugged and chuckled.

Chad laughed "And what did she do?"

Troy smirked at his friend "she slapped me and got really mad at me for not telling her…" then he sighed "I tried convincing her that I wasn't in love with her and that it was all a joke… she only got more angry and then ran out of the apartment…"

Chad smiled "And being the dumbass you are, you went after her, didn't you?" he raised his eyebrows at him and smirked.

"Yeah… "He sighed "I barely could see or hear anything… it was raining really heavy…"

Chad burst out laughing "And you kissed under the rain, like a freaking romantic movie?" he asked, mocking him.

Troy blushed a little "Shut up. It was a 'Now or Never' situation. Plus the clime is really weird. Not my fault it rained that day!"

"Awe" Chad put a hand on his heart "That was so romantic" he laughed.

"Fuck off!" Troy rolled his eyes. At the moment he did, the guys were passing in front of a jewelry store; that was when an specific piece of jewelry caught Troy's eye.

"Come…" Troy commanded as he entered the store. His best friend followed right behind him with a confused expression on his face.

**To Be Continued. Get ready Guys… only one chapter left! Leave a review behind please! I want to know what you guys think!**

**Lots of love, Mary. **


	31. Chapter 31: The End

Love's spelled D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R. 1x31

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS! XD thanks for the amazing reviews. I'll start my next story right away…**

A few years have gone and come around. Twenty-Four year old Troy Bolton was preparing himself for what would be one of the biggest events of his life. He sighed a little frustrated as his nervous fingers tried fixing his black tie. He couldn't believe what he was about to do today.

Jane was on her way to the stairs when she heard Troy's frustrated sigh coming out of his room. She rolled her eyes as she stopped on her tracks and made her way back to Troy's room. What the fuck did he got stuck with, now? As she opened the door, she saw him struggle with his tie and couldn't get it in place.

"Nervous?" she raised her eyebrows as she walked to him.

Troy chuckled "No. Why would I be nervous?" he asked as he got his thumb stuck between the fabrics "God Damn it!"

Jane laughed "Oh I sure don't know why I think that!" she said sarcastically and helped him straighten his tie up correctly.

"Well, okay! You're right" he sighed "I'm a little nervous…"

"What, are you afraid that she may not say yes?" Jane giggled. It was totally absurd that Gabriella wouldn't want to marry him; they were meant to be with each other and everyone in that family was able to see it. In that case they would've broken up a long time ago.

Troy shook his head "No… no…"

Jane gave him a look and he sighed "Okay… maybe a little…"

"Would you stop worrying? I'm sure everything will go just right! Now put on a nice and happy smile…" she smiled as she finished fixing Troy's tie and stepped back to see him. "You look very handsome, bro…"

He smiled "Thank you, sis. You look very beautiful too…"

"I know" she smirked cockily and Troy chuckled unbelieving.

**zv**

And there he was standing still by the altar looking more handsome than ever. Troy looked around the church and saw a lot of people starting to sit down on the benches. Many of them were people he didn't recognize, but he couldn't care less. He sighed as he looked down at his tie and checked it- nice and tight.

Tom walked over to Troy and stood next to him, not as still as his soon to be brother-in-law; he was actually jumping up and down, nervously.

"Nervous?" Tom asked as he tried settling himself down.

Troy laughed "About the wedding or..?"

Tom rolled his eyes "You know what I mean!"

"Nope" Troy shook his head "Not anymore…"

Tom sighed "You're lucky. I'm more nervous than a monkey trying to reach for a banana…"

Troy looked at him weirdly "What the fuck did you smoke dude?"

"Hey! Not swearing in the church!" Maria suddenly said as she walked over to the groom and his best man.

"Sorry, Maria" Troy looked down.

Maria laughed "Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to God!"

She smiled once more before kissing her son's and Troy's cheek and then walked down the hallway to go check on the bridesmaids and on the beautiful bride.

The now crowded room was suddenly silenced as 'Claire de Lune' started playing. All eyes turned to the big wooden door as they heard it creek while it opened. Taylor was the first one to step out in a beautiful sky blue dress; it was long, with a not very revealing v-neck and thick straps that fit her dark-skin shoulders perfectly. Her hair was up in a very fancy bun and her make up was the simple basis: blue shade, black eyeliner, mascara, blush and pink gloss. Chad, who in first row, smiled dreamily at her.

The second girl was a beautiful brunette with the same kind of dress as Taylor's. Her hair was combed the same way and her make up was just different by the red lipstick that painted her lips. She responded by the name of Megan.

And then the girl that Troy had been waiting for came out. In comparison of the other bridesmaids, her dress was a darker tone of blue and it was strapless; though it had the same length. Her hair was half way up and the rest of her curls fell beautifully on her shoulders. Her sky blue shaded eyes met Troy's and her pink glossed lips flashed a smile at him before she took her place as Sharpay's maid of honor.

Troy put a hand on Tom's shoulder to stop him from bouncing up and down on his place. He sighed and immediately calmed down as he saw his beautiful fiancé, Sharpay Evans, walk down the aisle like a beautiful white, puffy angel. She was wearing the dress of a princess and in Tom's eyes… she looked more like a queen.

Sharpay's white dressed, even being puffy, was simple and strapless with a heart shaped thorax. Her veil fell beautifully along with her blonde curls over her shoulders and the smile that was plastered on her face, gave her the image of being an angel. As soon as she reached her destiny, she grabbed Tom's hand and she was finally home.

"Dearly beloveds…" the priest started.

**zv**

As soon as everyone arrived at the party, Troy began feeling nervous all over again. He was hoping that the wedding wouldn't be so quick and that would have some time to think of his lines all over again; and he didn't mean the lines of the best man's speech.

Tom had chose Troy to be his best man since he owed him too much; from taking care of his sister to help him find the perfect engagement ring of his now lawful wedded wife; he had surely shown him that he was his best friend.

Everyone had picked up a glass of champagne as the waiters and waitresses passed; the toast was about to begin. Troy stood up from his spot next to Tom and cleared his throat as he hit his glass with a knife; soon the whole room was in silence and everyone was looking at the handsome, blue eyed boy.

"Welcome everyone…" he greeted and cleared his throat "Well, my name is Troy Bolton and I'm an alcoholic" he grinned.

Everyone in the room laughed apart from Gabriella, who rolled her eyes "Told him to not start with that…"

"No I'm kidding… I'm just the best man" he smiled "Believe me that I was pretty surprised too since I'm sleeping with Tom's little sister" the crowd laughed again, making Gabriella blush and Tom glare at him.

Troy sighed "But back to the important. I remember the day when Tom took Sharpay out on their first date. He was staying for the week in Gabriella's and my apartment and out of the blue they started flirting with each other in my dining room!" he exclaimed, causing everyone in the crowd to laugh again.

"One evening I came home and there I saw him rushing out of my apartment. I asked him 'What's up man?' why was he in such a rush? He simply said 'I'm taking my little sister's best friend out. I think I have gone crazy!' And I was like 'Yeah you have!' He looked at me and asked me 'Is she too young for me?' and I told him 'I'm not talking about the age difference! It's Sharpay! The one who glued me to my chair in pre-school; good luck with that!' And now that I think about it, she also glued my crayons to my butt!" The crowed chuckled again and there was heard a: _You go, girl!_

Troy rolled his eyes "Geeze, thanks for the support!" he said sarcastically and then sighed "But… Sharpay became one of my best friends over the years. Thanks to her I started dating the love of my life" he smiled at Gabriella "She has the biggest heart… And to see her marry the guy she loves makes me really happy, because… in all my 24 years of life… I've never seen a love equal to what she and Tom have…. And when Tom asked me to be his best man, I… I have to be honest, I was honored! Because becoming part of the most important day of two people that I care about… it rocks! …So…" he lifted his glass "Here's to Tom and Sharpay… hope that their marriage lasts forever…. Which I'm very positive of, since Tom has put up with Sharpay for five years now!" He chuckled along with the crowd "To you guys….Cheers!"

Gabriella stood up from her seat with her glass of champagne "Thank you, Troy, for those beautiful words" she smiled "Now let me do the real job" The crowd laughed and Troy glared at her.

She sighed "It was September of 2000 when Sharpay and Tom first met" Gabriella started "Of course Tom didn't have much interest in my new friend since she was only 14 years old and he was 18; but unlike my brother… Sharpay here had a huge crush on him" she giggled.

"Back then, we didn't know that these two would get married and make my best friend my sister…" she smiled "I started to get the idea after 4 years, beginning collage. I remember when Troy walked into the apartment with dinner and told me that my older brother had taken out my best friend for a date! You know what was my first reaction? ... FINALLY!" The crowd laughed and Gabriella sighed again.

"And… the night when Sharpay came into my apartment with happy tears in her eyes… I simply couldn't help but be happy. She showed me the ring and I…. honestly don't know what I told her, but I remember hugging her so tight and then immediately we started planning her wedding…" she smiled at the thought "And I can not see a better match than my brother and my best friend together. Two of the 4 people that I love the most in this world just got married and I'm really proud of them…" she raised her glass "Here's to my brother and my sister… Cheers!"

As soon as the clapping ceased the DJ spoke into the microphone "Mr. and Mrs. Montez…. Could you please us with your first dance as husband and wife?" he smiled.

Tom took Sharpay's hand and they started walking to the middle of the dance floor; 'I will Always Love You by Whitney Houston' started playing.

Gabriella smiled as he saw her best friend and brother slow dance when she suddenly felt a couple of strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist; her smile grew bigger.

"Nice speech" the guy's voice said into her ear "Hope I'm one of the four people that you love the most…"he smirked.

Gabriella giggled and turned around in his arms "Of course you are, Troy…"

"Good" he smiled "May I kiss the beautiful Maid of honor?"

She rolled her eyes "You know you can!"

Troy leaned down and kissed her tenderly; yup… they still got wrapped around by their own little bubble.

As soon as they pulled back, Troy took her hand "Come with me…" he smiled and Gabriella happily obeyed. She had absolutely no clue what was about to happen; she thought that Troy would find a private place for them to be alone…

And that was perfect since she had to tell him something…

Troy took her to the back door of the party salon and led her out to a small hidden garden. Tom, Sharpay and Troy had chosen that place to make both events perfect for them. Gabriella smiled surprised as she saw how the fireflies landed over the bushes and how the sounds of the crickets slowly replaced the music from the inside. Troy led her over to the lightened up fountain and sat down, bringing her down with him.

Gabriella smiled at him and pecked his lips before asking "Why did you bring me here?"

Troy smiled nervously and sighed "Well… I want to tell you something…"

"Good! Me too" Gabriella smiled "You go first…."

Troy scratched the back of his neck "Yeah… it's more like a question, you see…"

"For the last time Troy…" Gabriella sighed "I refuse putting sweet and sticky stuff over our bodies to—"

"No, no!" Troy chuckled "It's not that…"

Gabby giggled "Then what is it?"

Troy sighed once more before taking her hands in his "Gabsy…" he started "I… You know you're the most important person in my life, right?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. What was this leading to?

"Well…" he sighed.

Gabby frowned "Is everything alright Troy?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just… shut up and listen!" he ordered and sighed again.

"Okay…" she raised her eyebrows.

"Gabby… I love you. You… have no… idea of how important you are in my life. Ever since the first time that… we got to kiss under that freaking mistletoe, I… knew that I had to have you… or else I would die…"

Gabriella looked at him shocked "Troy…"

"Let me finish!" he said "I… remember once thinking that if our relationship one day became to fail… I would simply hate myself for letting you go… but now, right in this same moment I'm more than sure that you're my present, my past… and… my future. I'm not hopeful that this relationship will go anywhere, I'm not hopeful that we'll stay together… I'm not expecting any of that. I have no hope at all." he paused" But I'm very sure… I'm sure about you… and I'm sure about us. You… are my best friend Gabriella… one that I wouldn't bare to lose for anything in this world" He paused one more time to take the small sating box from his pocket and get in one knee in front of her; by that moment Gabriella had both her hands over her mouth and her eyes were as wide as plates.

"Gabriella Anne Montez…?" he started "Would you make me the honor… of marrying me?"

Her voice was completely gone when she tried to say that one article… so she just nodded her head and tears overwhelmed her eyes.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes…" Gabriella articled in a whisper as she let more tears leave her brown chocolate eyes.

Troy picked her up from the fountain and spin her around. He laughed happily and then set her down. He sighed as he took the beautiful ring that he had once seen in a small jewelry 5 years ago in the mall, and put it on her finger. He then kissed her hand.

Gabriella smiled down at the small stone that adorned her finger and then wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, hugging him tightly; she still couldn't find her voice.

"So… what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Troy asked with a smile.

And as always there was a nosey blonde girl with her new lawful wedded husband, staring out a window watching Troy and Gabriella celebrate their engagement. Taylor and Chad soon joined them to see the happy couple.

"Did he propose yet?" Chad asked.

"Yup…" Sharpay smiled "There's only one little detail that's missing…"

"And what's that?" Tom asked.

Suddenly they saw how Troy screamed a 'NO WAY!' and spin his fiancé around before wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her passionately.

Sharpay giggled "Now it's perfect…"

Tom frowned "I don't get what's going on…"

"She just told him that she's pregnant…" Taylor and Sharpay smiled at each other while Chad and Tom looked shocked from each other back to the window.

Tom smiled "I'm going to be an uncle?"

Sharpay giggled "Yup…"

"I'm going to be a dad?" Troy asked for the 3rd time, thrilled with the idea.

Gabriella giggled and nodded "I just found out this morning…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Troy exclaimed again and kissed her. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Gabby smiled.

And then…

They lived happily ever after…

**The End.**


End file.
